


True Colors

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 背着全世界【】然后背着全世界【】最后当着全世界【】的不职业的NEWS AU





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

Toni打了一个喷嚏，他把这归结于前台小女孩送给他的花而非想要缓解一下此刻尴尬的气氛，站在他对面的Luka没有说话，于是他便把花瓶往远处又推了推，姜黄色的花粉掉了一桌子，Toni又打了一个喷嚏——就是太呛了，真的不是因为尴尬。

“说真的，Toni，没什么大不了的，我只是去休假。”Luka用他一贯柔和的语气说，“我过去的一年里有点超负荷运转，我的医生勒令我得远离一阵子，但绝对不是不回来了。”

“是啊，回来之后就去接手Gareth的十点档。”Toni平静地说，“这就是一次带薪留职的辞呈。”

Luka叹了口气：“你会有新的制片人的，以你的水平适应任何人都没有问题。”

“可不是所有人都能适应得了我。”

换另一个人说这种话，Luka会觉得这人未免太过自以为是，但是此刻这句话是从Toni Kroos嘴里吐出来的，他以自己的两枚皮博迪奖章发誓，他绝对有资格对制片人挑三拣四。可是此刻他不能顺着Toni的话说下去，他真的需要休息一段时间了。

“和那件事有关吗？”Toni的态度似乎缓和了下来，“如果是的话，我向你道歉，我是说我为给你增添了工作和麻烦道歉。”

“没必要，Toni，你需要道歉的不是我。”Luka说，“我只是在做我分内的事情，你需要道歉的是因为你的言论而受到伤害的人——”他在Toni想要争辩什么之前把话题转了回来，“更何况跟那件事没有关系，我只是需要休息，我也不想离开这个行业，此前的几十年人生都是为了这行而过的，我当然不会因此离开，最近一次的心理评估报告说明我不太适合继续下去，得暂时远离这些高速运转的消息一段时间，是我的原因，仅此而已。”

“你说的我都想去做一次这种评估，带薪休假？听起来真的不错。”Toni不无嘲讽的说道，“上一次‘休假’我过得很不愉快，希望这次能让我痛快点儿。”

“可以。”意料之外，Luka居然颇为认真的认同了Toni的话，“我诚恳的建议你去看看心理医生，真的，Toni，我作为你的朋友，出于对朋友的关心，我觉得你比我更需要一个假期，你把你自己逼迫得太紧了，新闻没了你不会垮掉，记得去年吗？你发烧的那次，我们照样不是顺利播报了广场游行？”

“那次你是制片人。”Toni尖锐的指出，“我在你之前几乎每个礼拜要换一次EP，因为他们糟糕而不负责任，为了收视率无不尽其用，但是你不会，现在你走了，你让我怎么能扔下这一切也离开？”

“新来的EP或许是个有理想有抱负的人。”Luka说，“还挺年轻的，应该和你会合得来。”

“年轻就意味着浮躁和轻浮。”

“容我提醒一句，你也才28岁。”

“我早熟。”

Luka摇了摇头：“别想了，Toni，我这个假期休定了，你现在该考虑的不是说服我留下来，而是去见见你的新制片或者去和Philip谈谈，他好像找你一上午了。”

Toni大概也是意识到事情已经尘埃落定了，只好摆摆手，和Luka说祝他假期愉快，接着为自己的前途担忧起来：“……你见过那个新来的了么？”他认命了，大不了到时候再扯皮开除，他擅长这个。

“交接的时候见过了。”Luka已经走到门口了，扶着门把手回过头跟Toni形容，“挺英俊的一个小伙子，呃，好像是叫Marco？Marco Reus。”

Toni又重重的打了一个喷嚏，然而他这次无法说服自己是因为花或者是尴尬的气氛了。

该死的。

 

 

Philip早就料到了Toni会发火，但是没想到会在他开口之前就先狠狠的拍了桌子，动静大到桌面上的咖啡都晃出来了几滴。

“你把Marco Reus招来当我的EP？”

哦，看起来你已经知道了。Philip抽了一张纸巾擦了擦桌面，冷静的说，是的。

“为什么？”

“因为他很优秀。”Philip把双手放在身前交叠起来，“Toni，你的名气很大，不可能找一个名不经传的新人来经手你的节目，而他刚从伊拉克回来，极力想要回到这个行业里来，过他曾经过过的正常人的生活，从各个角度来看他都是这个职位最优的选择。”

“显然你没有考虑过我这个角度。”Toni疲惫的抹了一把脸，“Philip，我……”

“你们两个都分别跟我打过包票说完全那不意味着任何事情，不会影响工作。”Philip说，“我当然从你的角度考虑过这个问题，他也和我说了完全可以。”

“他同意了？”

“当然，现在已经开始给他发薪水了。”Philip点点头，“他需要一个重新回来的机会，他在伊拉克经历了什么谁也不知道，我只知道这次见到他跟以前截然不同了，而你，因为那次该死的直言不讳民意调查又下降了三个点，现在Luka又去休假了，我得找个能控制住局面的人把控这一切，Reus就是那个人，你自己心里也知道的。”

他当然知道。Toni比任何人都清楚Marco Reus能做到什么程度，但也恰恰因为这个，他没办法心态平和的与他共事，哪怕就如Philip所说的那样，他们两个曾经都坚信这代表不了任何事情的一切影响不了他们，然而事实告诉他，那段关系代表了一些不能戳破的意思，也真的影响了他们的职业甚至整个人生的轨迹。

“看起来我今天是一项事情都做不了主了。”Toni自嘲的笑道，“你最好告诉我他下周一才来上班。”

“事实上，他可能现在就到了。”Philip看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“他没别的地方可去。”

好吧。Toni忍住对着顶头上司翻白眼的冲动，没有哪家电视公司的当家新闻主播比他还没有话语权了，先是EP先斩后奏的休假，再是老板硬塞来一个无法找到准确词汇来形容的人给他当新EP，总被公众认为一生顺风顺水的Toni确信他此刻正在经历一场大海啸，而他除了被淹死还没有别的选择。

“不过……”Toni在办公室门口突然想起什么，回过头，“三年前你一眼看透了，姑且说我们两个关系的本质，我那时候佩服死你了，还以为自己的演技太糟糕了，现在我知道了，你其实也没有完全看透。”

“什么？”Philip皱了一下眉头。

“如果你真的什么都明白的话，就不会找他了。”Toni说，“他去伊拉克的原因，不是为了内心崇高的理想，至少不全是，他是要逃走。”说完不等Philip叫住他就离开了办公室，关上了门。  
出了Philip的办公室，Toni径自走向电梯想要回到自己的楼层，在等待的过程中，他拿出了手机，犹豫再三给他的经纪人打去了电话：“……发吧，对，道歉声明。”

 

 

三年前Marco离开德国的时候，他有想象过和Toni重逢的场景，毕竟，就算最终闹成那样的结果，他们也依然没有戳破那一层窗户纸，很多事情其实留有了余地，至少不是此生再不相见的结局，但是他从来没想过居然会是这样的一种见面方式。

Marco站在Chanel 1的新闻编辑室里，和跟他一起来的高级制片人Julian在聊天，这个年轻的男孩对这份工作还有些焦虑，Marco在努力疏导他，再一回头就看见Toni站在门口，他确信这个屋子里的大多数人并不知道他们曾经认识，但是在他们两个视线对上的一瞬间，整个房间都安静了下来，好像被按下了停止键——再来点钢琴伴奏就可以直接上演悲情电影了，Marco想着，故作轻松的开口，嗨，Toni，好久不见。

“办公室说。”Toni似乎完全没有寒暄的心情，大步走向自己全透明的玻璃办公室，Marco谢过Julian的咖啡之后跟了上去，Toni在他进来以后拉上了窗帘，那些极度敏感的新闻工作者们望眼欲穿也看不到什么。

“你想开除我，我非常能理解。”Marco先行开口，“但是你得至少让我干两个月，我得拿到工资去付我心理医生的酬劳。”

“我不会开除你。”Toni说，“因为我是一个糟糕的、口无遮拦的、无人管教的新闻主播，我需要一个成熟、有经验、掌控力极强的执行制片来操控我完成60分钟的新闻播报。”

“Philip这么跟你说的？”

“不。”Toni否认道，“但是所有人都是这个意思。”

Marco叹了口气：“你知道不是的，只是因为你上一个EP需要休假，而我恰巧有时间、有需求，而已。”

“是吗，据我所知从我这儿的窗户扔一个石头下去都能砸着三个正在找工作的传媒学生。”Toni说，语气不佳，“Marco，我们都知道为什么你站在这里，我搞砸了这个节目，现在需要一个救世主从天而降来收拾这一片烂摊子。”

“你从哪里看出来你搞砸了节目？”Marco困惑的说，“收视率？民意调查？还是你的臆想？”

“有38.7%的观众流向了Chanel 2，上周的民意调查我下降了三个点，有两家广告商向Philip施压，你说我从哪里看出来我搞砸了节目？”Toni冷笑道，“外面几十号人靠这个吃饭，你需要钱去看该死的心理医生，外面的人需要钱活着——我向Philip妥协的原因也是这个，Marco，他们都指望着你呢。”

Marco沉默了三秒钟试图分辨Toni是不是在讽刺他，然后他放弃了，不去计较Toni说的话（无论是夸奖还是批评）是他这么多年来学会的最重要的事情，他选择去辩驳Toni的前半句：“收视率也好，民意调查也罢，都不能证明是你的错。”

“难道你要说是这届观众不行？”

“当然不是，我要说的是观众不能左右新闻的内容。”Marco说，“你不能因为他们不爱看、不爱听就不去播报那些正在发生的事实！只要你足够真诚，Toni，给出的内容足够真实，他们就愿意去听、去思考，除非你觉得现在地球上百分之八十的人都是傻逼。”

“每天上上网，我觉得这个数字还可以再扩大一点。”Toni看着Marco，因为刚才那一段话，他有点情绪激动，Toni隐约产生了他们回到了八年前大学教室的错觉，但是他已经二十八岁了，还是个新闻主播，掩藏自己的心情简直是家常便饭，他平静的接下Marco的话茬，“现在的人需要的不是新闻，也不是真实，而是他们想要听到的‘事实’，你明白吗？社会新闻，他们想要直白的能够判断对错，体育新闻，他们想要揪住一个选手批判，娱乐新闻，娱乐新闻最热闹了，所有人都爱看，因为他妈的不用动脑子！”

“所以？所以你就打算随波逐流，就这么任由他们操控你？你不愿意被一个EP管理而愿意被几百万被你认为是傻逼的观众绑架？”Marco质问道，他还想说什么，口袋里的手机却震了一下打断了他，Marco按开屏幕发现是一条新闻简报：著名新闻主播Toni Kroos因上周针对Chanel 4节目主持人的不当言论发表道歉声明，“……你道歉了？”

“对。”Toni点点头，“有什么问题吗？”

“你为了一句大实话而道歉了？”

“用Luka的话来说，我的这句大实话伤害了不少人。”Toni说，尤其伤害了那个衬衣领口都快开到肚脐眼的女主播的“职业素养”，虽然她每天所做的是念一念好莱坞的谁和谁共进了晚餐，“所以我应该道歉。”  
Marco似乎很生气，他看着手机半天没说话，最后他抬起头看着神色如常的Toni：“我从伊拉克回来的时候，我以为我的工作是做好的新闻，我没有想到是要来捍卫你说实话的权利。”

“欢迎回到现实世界。”Toni朝Marco摊开手，“顺便，你不是来捍卫我说实话的权力的，你是来让外面的人能吃上饭的。”

“用你每天裸着上身播报卡戴珊小妹的新男友赚来的钱吃饭，我可真吃不下去。”Marco翻了一个白眼，“Toni，相信我，你有得天独厚的优势，我们可以做受欢迎的好新闻的。”

“想法很好，Marco。”Toni由衷地说，“但是，别做梦了，我尝试了，我努力了，我已经最大限度的拒绝向收视率低头了。”

“可是你道歉了！”Marco语调夸张的叫嚷道，Toni突然有点理解他为什么得花大价钱去看心理医生了，“听着，Toni，我们可以做到的，真的，在新闻这件事情上，你我所希望的是一致的，只不过你被那些数据捆绑的太紧张了，你强行给自己揽上了太多责任，而我，恰巧逃离了这个行业三年，我什么也不怕。”

Toni还想再说些什么，然而Julian却敲响了门，他们两个人停止了对话，看向那个年轻的高级制作人，“我觉得有个新闻你们得看一眼。”Julian有些犹豫地说，“好像掉了架飞机。”

Toni看了一眼Marco，说，看来你要提前开工了。


	2. Chapter 2

2

“Reus先生——”

“叫我Marco就可以了，怎么了？”

“现在是橙色了，CNN发布了简讯。”

Marco停顿了一下：“推翻之前的台本，做一个小时的专题报道，这绝对不止橙色。”

“可是……”

“统筹在哪里？”Marco不管这个他还没来得及记住名字的联合制片的小个子说的话，转头寻找着他需要的人。

“这儿！”

“Julian一会儿会把名单给你，你直接照着打电话——我们有航空方面的专家吗？”

“有，一个是——”

“哪个先听电话就是谁。航空公司那边继续打电话，必须找到经理以上级别的人发表声明。”Marco进入状态得很快，稍微看一眼就明白了Chanel 1的整个运作流程，上手得非常迅速，以至于其他人还没有反应过来，呆楞的看着他站在那儿语速飞快的安排着，Toni不得不再补充一句，都听Marco Reus吩咐。

Marco转了一圈，该安排的都安排完了之后，长出了一口气，转头对Toni说：“你这儿的人真难用啊，这样下去怎么能保证时效性？”

“你这是刚来。”Toni说，“他们还没习惯你。”

“我还以为是远离这行业太久……算了，这不重要。”Marco摆了摆手，“你在航空部门有线人可以联系吗？”

“已经发过消息了。”Toni看了一眼手机，还没有回复。

“好吧，我那边还有几个号码。”Marco朝正在给相关专家打电话的Julian勾了勾手指，看了眼时钟，对他说，“还有四十七分钟，去演播室做好准备，确保所有线路都是通畅的，我不想在直播中出现断线的情况。”

Julian那边还在和专家说话，跟Marco比了一个拇指就往演播室跑。

“Toni！局长要跟你通话，已经转到三号线上了。”

“知道了。”Toni应了，拿过就近的座机接了电话，“你好，我是Kroos——”

 

 

距离直播还有不到十分钟，Toni开始没来由的紧张，或者说，确实有理由紧张，但是这个原因放在十年前的Toni Kroos身上才能成立，他已经干这一行儿足够久了，不应该因为临时改变台本而感到焦虑，他甚至可以当场脱稿完成一次出色的新闻报道，然而此刻他有些喘不上来气却是无可争议的事实。

干洗店送回来的西装规整而漂亮，Toni麻木的把它套在身上，指节僵硬的扣着扣子，忽然想起来他的第一身西服是谁帮他扣好的扣子，低着头一边整理衣摆还喋喋不休的说着什么——别自欺欺人了，Toni自嘲的对着镜子里的自己笑了，宁可贬低自己的职业素养都不肯承认时隔三年那家伙还是可以轻而易举的搅乱你的心思。

Marco显得出乎意料的镇静，要知道无论是在所有认识他们的朋友眼里还是他们自己的判断，Toni都是较为理智和冷静的那一个，Marco容易激动和意气用事，可是今天这戏剧化的重逢，Marco却表现得游刃有余，除了最开始的两句话似乎再也没有表露出来他们两个曾经相识，更别提或许曾经纠缠不清，Toni看着他得体而平和的样子几乎要怀疑起自己的记忆来了，不过话又说回来了，Toni想，可能自始自终都是自己的一厢情愿，那段漫长的、彼此折磨和抚慰的日子可能只是自己想象中的那样难以割舍，对于Marco来说，或许已经变成荒唐青春里的一段过往而已了。

助理敲门的声音打断了Toni没头没尾的回忆，大学还没毕业的实习生怯生生地转告Reus先生想请您就位。

“马上就到。”Toni对着镜子整理好了领带，既然要重新作为搭档了，都退回到安全位置没什么不好的，过去的事情就让它过去吧。

 

 

Marco进入中控室做最后的调度，接过助理递过来的耳机，试了试声音。

“Reus先生——”

“都说了叫我Marco就好，怎么了？”Marco找到叫他的那个年轻人，是负责新闻稿件的，他记得好像也是叫Julian。

“后半段内容还没有敲定，提词器上没有台词。”

“没关系。”Marco毫不犹豫地说，“即兴发挥是他的拿手好戏，说真的，你们没有举办过辩论会什么的吗？”金色头发的Julian还没来得及说什么，Toni已经拿着手稿坐到了他的位置上，化妆师想过来给他补妆却被他拒绝了，明明三十秒前已经确认过耳机的状况，Marco依然开了口，听得到吗，Toni？

“非常清楚。”Toni低着头翻看着稿件，划掉两句没用的废话，“稿子太糟糕了，我可以脱稿吗？”

“还有120秒开始直播。”

“可以。”Marco说，“不过后半部分有你自由发挥的时间，别太浪。”

“怎么回事？”Toni看到了后面的台本，一个眼熟的字迹赫然写了两个大字“即兴”。

“五个嘉宾只确认了两个，哦，三个，刚刚Julian又确定了一个，航空公司的副总裁太难搞了，我猜不出来他会怎么应对。”Marco解释说，“Toni，这事关一百二十三条人命，就意味着关乎一百二十三个家庭，牵动着近千人的心，我不想听见那个烧钱玩女人的老油头说些无关紧要的空话。”

“我需要让我的经纪人再准备一份道歉声明吗？”Toni索性撇开了稿子，预览器上已经放上了片头。

“还有60秒。”

“不需要。”Marco坚定地说，“你不应该为了捍卫民众的知情权而道歉，整个社会有权利知道发生了什么，他们需不需要以后担心坐飞机突然就没了性命，需不需要把这家航空公司从出行名单上划掉，Toni，你不需要也不应该为了这个而道歉。”

Toni没再说话，他把视线从稿件上移开，直视着一号机位，Marco透过监视器看着Toni直勾勾的眼神有种他正盯着自己看的错觉，握着耳麦的手不自觉的攥紧了。

“10、9、8……”

“没问题的，Toni。”Marco轻声说，我给你兜底。

“开始录制。”

监视器里的Toni换上了符合推特投票里“最受欢迎的节目主持人”的那副笑容，用年轻却稳重的让人信服的声音说，晚上好，我是Toni Kroos。

 

 

直播大获成功，在Toni冷静而不失强硬的询问下撬出了航空公司副总裁官腔以外的发言，他们的审查机制存在着不能忽视的问题，这足够让公众们判断他们究竟还要不要选择这家航空公司出行。

Toni刚从直播间出来就收到了Philip发给他的短信，一个简单的增长的emoji，大概是已经得到收视率回升的消息还没有确切数字，不过Toni不在乎，他现在只想赶快回家，然而他在回到办公室的途中被Joshua拦下来，前阵子刚被升职为高级制片人的学弟兴致勃勃的邀请他一起去喝酒。

“大家都去。”Joshua说，“Leon买单！”

Toni点了点头，如果回家面对的是冷锅冷灶的话，和关系较好的同事们一起出去找点乐子也不失为一个好选择。

“啊对了，如果我们邀请Reus，我是说Marco的话，他会不会觉得突兀？”Joshua越过Toni的肩膀看见从中控室走出来，接受着临危受命且表现出色的称赞的Marco，“感觉不叫他太不合适了。”

“没关系，可以邀请他。”Toni说，“他很好说话的，别担心。”

Joshua点了点，又说了句今夜的直播非常精彩之类的话就跑去和新制片人聊天了，Toni得以回到自己的办公室。

Marco的背包还放在他办公室的沙发上，Toni看了一眼就确定还是大学毕业时买的那个，花了Marco三个月的工资，一直都非常爱惜。

隔着透明的玻璃窗，Toni注意到Marco笑着对Joshua摇了摇头，大概是拒绝了年轻人关于出去喝酒的邀约，不过不知道他又在之后保证了什么，Joshua显得并没有特别遗憾，甚至还有些开心，接着Marco就朝着他的办公室走过来了，应该是要过来拿包。

“刚才还没来得及说——”Marco没有敲门，直接推门进来了，“太棒了今天晚上！”

“谢谢。”Toni已经收拾好了，他其实可以就这样离开了，但是他还是在书桌后面站定，“你也不错。”

“不，是你的人手脚麻利，还是正经电视台好。”Marco说，“你知道在伊拉克的时候想做一期节目太难了。”

“你们做了节目？”Toni有点惊讶，不是说他在过去的三年里有刻意回避Marco的消息，但是如果Marco有出品什么节目的话，他也一定会知道的。

Marco却出乎意料的含糊的敷衍了过去，似乎不想继续这个话题，Toni也没再纠结，问他是不是不去一起喝酒了。

“不去了，我想回去收拾一下。”Marco回答说，“我姐姐过来帮我收拾过了，但肯定又把我的东西乱放。”

哦，还是那样被家里人宠爱着的小Marco。Toni笑了一下，说，好吧，有机会再说吧，总得和新同事们社交一下。

“我知道。”Marco点点头，“只是，除了喝酒。”

“怎么？”Toni挑了一下眉头，他知道Marco不胜酒力，但也不是滴酒不沾，偶尔为了助兴喝上一两杯也不是什么问题。

听到Toni的反问，Marco狡黠的笑了，眯着眼睛，说：“喝酒耽误事呀，你又不是不知道。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

“你该剪头发了。”Marco的下巴第三次被Toni翻翘的刘海扫到，他正被啃着锁骨，手按着Toni的后脑勺，一边想要躲开，一边又舍不得Toni的温存，他重复了一遍，“你该剪头发了。”

Toni抬起头，好像被冒犯到了，他说，我以为你会说点好听的。

“比如？”

“比如，我想你，我——”Toni被一个吻堵住了嘴。

“闭嘴吧，你太烦了。”Marco因为前五分钟激烈的吻和煽情的抚摸已经有点眼眶发红，白眼翻得也不够凶狠，Toni提起嘴角笑了，从他的胳膊底下穿过去吻他的整张脸，发抖的睫毛、精巧的鼻子和湿润的嘴唇，Marco左手抓着他的肩膀，右手贴在他的后颈上，双腿在他不知道的时候已经温顺的缠上了Toni的腰，他已经有点缺氧了，仰着脖子讨要亲吻的同时似乎还想要点新鲜空气，Toni腾出双手捧住他的脸，指腹轻轻摩挲着他的颧骨。

“睁开眼睛，Marco，睁开眼睛看着我。”

于是，Marco便睁开了眼睛，天旋地转，像是休息不够的凌晨，飞速上升的电梯或者缺水的炎炎夏日，他有点茫然，他在哪儿？为什么他的视线里只有Toni深邃的蓝眼睛和垂下来的金色刘海？不过，他没兴趣想清楚，他的眼睛里可以只看到这个，没关系的，Marco伸出手把遮住Toni眉毛的刘海捋了上去，露出他光洁的额头，Toni贴着他的手掌心压下去，再次吻了他的嘴唇，Marco没有闭上眼睛。

“我想听你说实话，Marco。”

什么实话？Marco很想问他，可是他现在头晕目眩，失去了思考的能力，只能够凭借本能去回应Toni给他的吻，却回应不了他的问题，我一直对你很坦诚，我说的都是实话，你还想听什么？Marco抓着Toni后脑的头发，一边把他往后拽一边又抬起身去亲吻他。

“我不是指责你说谎，只是……你什么都没有说。”

 

Marco惊醒了，他坐在床上从一团浆糊似的精神世界里抽身出来，他不知道该怎么给这段梦境定义——春梦？噩梦？还是回忆？Marco手脚冰凉的重新把被子拢好，堆在自己的身上，摸过床头的手机，发现才凌晨三点，这意味着他断断续续的才睡了两个小时，也意味着他要清醒的一个人熬过五个小时才能去上班——他的心理医生严格控制他的安眠药用量，Marco也不想滥用，他也想要好起来，所以他睡不着也只能认命的睁着眼睛。

他不是不独立的人，只是从小到大都不缺乏陪伴，也喜欢热闹，三年前去伊拉克走的那一遭更是让他不喜欢一个人呆着，现下刚刚回归正常生活，别说女朋友或者男朋友了，连那些旧友都还没来得及重新联系，Marco清楚他的状况不太适合和父母同住，她不想让他们担心，所以他只能从Youtube上找一些无聊的搞笑节目强迫自己转移注意力，让自己快乐起来，跟着节目配上的笑声一起笑出来，假装自己非常轻松。

六点钟的闹钟一响，Marco就像被宣判刑满释放了一样从床上跳下来，飞快的洗漱，娴熟的整理好发型，换了衣服就往外走，完全不在乎他六点刚过就出门，到办公室的时候可能除了扫地阿姨之外也没有其他人。

他甚至等不及电梯从顶楼下来了，Marco直接推开防火门想走楼梯下去，但很快他就后悔了，昨天晚上可能有一窝小团体躲在这里抽烟，向来讨厌烟味的Marco被呛得咳嗽，电视台禁烟，伊拉克又都是火药味，他自从大学毕业之后好像就没怎么闻过这个味道了。

刚刚成年的男孩儿们终于逃离了家长和学生的掌控，都想要用各种方式彰显自己的成熟，最常见的就是喝酒抽烟，在打牌的时候用上钞票，Marco也都尝试过，但是都不喜欢，又或者说，他们那几个一起玩的伙伴们做这这些事情仅仅是为了好玩，通过游走在违纪边缘的刺激而巩固彼此的交情，据他了解好像没有人真的把这些事情固定下来成为习惯，等到上头的荷尔蒙褪去就都不再做了。  
Marco记得他和Toni都不太喜欢喝酒抽烟这种事，坐在群魔乱舞的人群中间其实有些尴尬。但是Marco性格更加活泼，爱玩儿，去夜店的时候就算不喝酒也能和其他人玩儿到一起去，更别提他会主动去吧台点酒，往往还能要到折扣，然而Toni总是被Thomas或者Mesut挤在角落里，对于醉鬼们的热情有点招架不住，也很少像Marco一样放得开的跑去舞池里玩。

一开始有人抱怨为什么要带上他，不过到了第二天大家都会意识到没有Toni的话，光靠没有车本还路痴的Marco是不能把所有人完整的送回宿舍的，所以后来也没有人对他的冷淡多加指责，再出去玩还是会通过Thomas或者Marco叫他一起去。

一定要说的话，和Toni的糟糕关系也是从那时候开始的。Marco看了一眼墙上的数字，八，他还有不短的一段楼梯要走，足够他回忆一轮了——都是酒精的错，Marco想，还有他爸爸遗传给他的差劲的酒量。好像是Mats过生日？他为了给这个高中同学一个面子喝了两杯，然后就醉了，前半程一直扒着Mesut聊天，后面好像被这个大眼儿朋友推给了Toni，他也说累了，就靠着Toni的肩膀有一搭无一搭的玩儿着Toni的手指，他可能还称赞了两句，Toni还安慰似的反过来捏了捏自己的手心。

后来理所当然的是Toni带他回的宿舍，毕竟他们的房间相邻。只是过了这么多年Marco还是没有想明白，那天晚上他醉成一滩烂泥，爬不上自己的上铺就睡在Toni寝室的下铺，第二天起来他头痛欲裂的回去发现他的床跟没动过一样，那Toni睡在了哪里？还有，Toni的另外三个室友去哪儿了？

不过，和Toni有关的事情，Marco想不明白的太多了，到了现在这个地步，也没有想明白的必要了，Marco只想好好的回到正常人的世界，去过他大学时期曾经期待的那种生活。

 

 

Toni的车送去保养了，他不是什么自恋的人，但是还是没有勇气去搭地铁，所以联系了摄像部门的Sergio送他去上班，一同蹭车的还有十点档的Gareth，理论上Toni和Gareth是竞争关系，再加上从某种意义上来说Gareth挖走了他的前EP，他俩的交情应该不怎么样，但事实上同为节目主持人，他俩还有点同病相怜的惺惺相惜感，关系意外的还不错。

只不过此刻Toni不太想承认他认识这个家伙。

Gareth正窝在后座看视频，不时的发出令人惊悚的笑声，Toni坐在副驾驶努力把自己的注意力放在窗外，他向来不太爱管闲事，但是Sergio却比较心直口快，在一个红灯的时候扭过头，佯装凶巴巴的问他看什么呢，笑成这个鬼样子！

“是Toni。”Gareth把手机屏幕转过来，“是Toni的毕业设计？被网友们挖出来了，真可爱。”

Sergio也来了兴趣，瞥了一眼红绿灯确认还有一点时间，竟然就这样转着身子看了起来，Gareth索性拔掉了耳机外放了，Toni听见了一段耳熟的前奏，天哪……他在心里哀嚎出来，他知道这是什么，不是毕业设计，而是一次期末作业，他们几个自视甚高，觉得要做点有名堂的事情出来，一个仅仅要求为四个连续视频的作业被他们折腾出来七个系列节目，用现在的话来说是什么？自媒体？  
而Toni就是那个被推到台前的主持人。

如果他没记错的话，最后片尾会首先出现Marco Reus的名字，就标在Producer的后面。

红灯变成了绿灯，Toni毫不客气的拍了一把Sergio的胳膊，开车了！他自以为公正的这样催促他。

开着声音，Gareth。Sergio恋恋不舍的扭过身，踩了油门，让我听听小Toni一本正经的卖萌。

Toni发出一声痛苦的闷哼，车上的两个人完全不在乎他的感受，Gareth甚至为了让Sergio能听得清楚还加大了音量。

“事实上，我看发这个视频的人的目标不是你。”Gareth说，“或者说不只是挖你的黑历史，他们是在找你的新制片人的消息，就找到了这个，你知道，你的新制片一来你们八点档的收视率不但回升了，还差点摸到了历史最高，这还是没有大新闻的前提下，嘿，你的新制片可真厉害，你也没说过你俩认识？”

“首先，他不是‘我的’新制片。”Toni叹了口气，“他叫Marco Reus，如果你喜欢的话，等Luka回来咱俩可以换一换。”

“算了吧，你俩可是老相识，不跟你抢。”Gareth知道Toni只是说说而已，他不知道Toni和那个新来的制片人是什么关系，但是出于新闻人的敏感，他确信不管Toni是讨厌还是喜欢那个Marco Reus，他都不会把这个人交给别人的——他就是不会，“说真的，你没说过你认识他啊？还一起做了毕业设计？”

“这是大三的期末作业。”Toni说，“我们和其他另外三个同学一起做的，以及，是的，我们是大学同学，我不知道这有什么可说的。”

“如果Fernando跑来给我当记者的话，我一定拉着他跟全台人得瑟这是我大学同学。”Sergio打了一下方向盘，他们再转一个弯就要到电视台了，“怎么说？咱俩性格差异？”

“性格差异。”Toni盖棺定论。

 

 

“你对流行APP有多少了解？”

Toni一进入编辑室就被Marco抓住了，劈头盖脸的迎来了这个问题。

“呃，不多？”Toni诚实的回答道，“我手机里的愤怒的小鸟还停留在2.1版本。”

“嗯……”Marco像是早有预料似的没有惊讶和嘲笑，只是说，“抓紧时间，你下载一个叫做……叫什么来着？”他回过头朝身后喊了一句，Julian夹着电话回答他：“‘Hunter狩猎者’！”

“现代社会居然还会有人想要捕猎。”Toni沉声道，“合法吗？”

“第一，这不是一个捕兽软件。第二，合法吗？好问题。”Marco眨了眨眼睛，“最近这个APP的讨论热度很高，话题也很有趣，我刚刚邀请到了这个APP的研发人员，今天晚上你们得好好聊聊。”

Toni在Marco说话的中间就掏出手机下载了这个APP，等待安装的时候他浏览了一下相关评论，有母亲表示感谢这个APP让她找到了在街心花园走丢了的孩子，也有女孩子愤怒的指责这个APP出卖了她的隐私导致被骚扰……看起来是一个找人的软件？Toni抬眼看了一眼Marco：“我不觉得我跟那个人会有什么好聊的。”

“相信我，除了你没有谁还能采访出什么了。”Marco咧咧嘴，看起来和那个人沟通的过程中有些不愉快，“到时候我给足你时间。”

Toni哼了一声，Marco让他好好研究，然后就去和剪辑师商量事情了，Toni低头看见手机跳出安装完成的提醒，点进去，完成了简要的注册之后，弹出了一个对话框，大意是让输入要寻找的人的基本信息，Toni抱着闲着试试的态度输入了Marco的名字，完成之后，正想把手机收起来却没想到得到了回复。

“是Chanel 1的那个新执行制片人吗？他好像在上班。”

“我半个小时前看见他过了中央街的马路，应该是去上班了。”

“Chanel 1的编辑室好像在32层，如果我没记错的话。”

“金色头发对吧？他每天都在体育场对面的咖啡厅吃早餐。”

Toni捏着手机看着一条接连跳出来的消息，抬头看着在编辑室另一边和Joshua安排事情的Marco感觉到一种前所未有的恐惧，“Marco！”他叫了一声。

Marco回过头，疑惑的看着他。

“我今天晚上需要十五分钟。”Toni说，“我要好好和他聊聊。”

Marco愣了一下，旋即笑了起来，当然，他说，我说了给够你时间。


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

Marco发脾气了，他甚至没有等直播结束就摔了耳麦离开了中控室，Toni那边可能是听到了什么，但是他只是拨弄了一下耳返，平静的继续他的质问：“……来，我们不去思考在你的APP中留言的人所说的消息是否准确，仅仅来考虑这样一个问题，你怎么确定得知这个消息的人是想找人干什么？比如或许他是想要去纠缠拒绝他的前女友？没有冒犯的意思，这是我在你的APP下看到的一条评论。”

被质问的男人礼貌性的笑了一下：“这是沟通问题，我认为所有人都有权利和你例子里的前任好好聊一下，他都动用我的APP了——”

“他都动用你的APP了说明他的这个前任根本没有想见他的意愿。”Toni截断他的话，“回答我的问题，你凭什么说你不是在泄露隐私？”  
之后的采访如果用推特上的话来说，那就是一场Toni Kroos的单方面屠杀，这位一直以心直口快的精英形象示人的新闻主播把争议APP的研发人员问的哑口无言，赤裸裸的揭露了掩盖在商业和人性之间的真相，不少人支持Toni的这种采访方式，也有相当一部分人持否定态度，认为他这样的提问已经是“有罪推定”，个人倾向太过明显，甚至有些一向不喜欢他的极端人士又一次在他的推特下开始了谩骂。

不过大部分人是不会赶到Toni面前骂他的，除了Marco。

Toni刚从主播台下来，就被Marco堵在了门口，执行制片怒气冲冲的一胳膊把新闻主播按在墙上，陆陆续续从中控室出来的工作人员一看这架势都不敢久留，脚底抹油的赶紧溜了，胆子稍微小一点的都在考虑要不要联系一下Lahm部长。

“我问你。”Marco的那张脸就算严肃起来也没有多吓人，但是Toni知道此刻的Marco已经非常生气了，他要是再口无遮拦点的话，这位雷厉风行的执行制片能让他血溅当场，“耳机坏了吗？”

“没有。”Toni诚实的回答道。

“那我跟你说什么，你听见了吗？”Marco按着他肩膀的手用了点力气，“我让你别他妈继续问了，你为什么不听？”

“你说了给够我时间。”Toni其实有一点心虚，他知道Marco为什么生气，但是他的主持风格甚至为人处世的态度就是这样，碰上这样的事情让他不痛不痒的打官腔真的是为难他了，“而且，那家伙说的话漏洞百出，你不能指望我就这样放过去。敏锐度？是这么叫吗？我受过的教育和培训让我不能放过去。”

“你不是新闻评论员！”Marco直盯着Toni的脸，“你要做的只是把事实挖掘出来，而不是带有个人倾向的逼问他！你知不知道有多人会揪着你今天晚上的表现不放？咄咄逼人、得理不饶人、不尊重嘉宾，我的天哪，我这随便一想都能给你扣上这些帽子！”

Toni抬了一下下颌，显得有些居高临下：“我有说话的权利。”

行吧，Marco噎住了，Toni拿他说过的话反驳自己实在是高明，他没有Toni那么伶牙俐齿，一时间还真想不到话驳斥他，只能松开扣着他肩膀的手，叹了口气，高超的话术他没有，真心实意的想法他还是有勇气表露出来的：“是，没错，我来捍卫你说实话的权利，但这不代表你可以在采访中带有个人倾向，Toni，你这样太危险了，我们本可以当个幕后推手把真相呈现出来，可是现在你把你自己也推上了风口浪尖，你没有必要，完全没有必要。”

“无所谓，目的达到了就行了。”Toni耸了耸肩，“别告诉我你不想批判一下这个APP？”

“不是这回事！”Marco快要抓狂了，“你别跟我揣着明白当糊涂！你是个新闻主持人，你只需要理智的、中立的、平静的揭露事实，而不需要站在预设立场上引导他，批判他！你今天让那个人下不来台，明天他就上节目，比如Chanel4？和那个被你骂过的女主持人一起哭惨，说你咄咄逼人、趾高气昂，打压白手起家的创业者？你到底有没有保护自己的意识？”

“需要吗？我就是一个提线木偶，Marco。”Toni坦言道，“他们指责和谩骂的那个Toni Kroos跟我没有半毛钱关系，我有什么必要去保护‘自己’？”

Marco气急了，愤怒的踹了一脚墙面，强忍着疼痛继续和Toni争执：“提线木偶，你现在知道你是提线木偶了，那我求求你尽职尽责点，二十四个小时里二十三个小时都随你，八点到九点这一个小时稍微听听我的话行吗？”

Toni想了一下，看着Marco在那儿单脚跳着呲牙咧嘴决定还是不要给他添堵了，说，好吧。

Marco似乎没想到他会这么痛快的答应，愣了一秒，然后冷哼一声说，明天你最好真的这样落实。再没别的话，转身就走了，正撞见下来视察工作的Philip，矮个子的新闻部部长困惑的看了一眼怒气冲冲的制片人，再抬头就看见了Toni靠在墙边，了然的叹了口气。

“我以为你俩这种关系会稍微给对方点面子不至于打起来。”Philip说，“出乎意料，我满以为不会再处理EP和主播的关系了呢。”

“就我俩这种关系才没必要给对方面子。”Toni坦诚地说，“没必要。”

“要我说就是装蒜。”Philip冷笑一声，“有的话没说出来不代表不存在，别装傻了，他就是牢牢把握着你前男友这个位置的人，虽然你们谁也没给对方按这个名头。”

“Miro什么时候进修回来，你什么时候升职？我的顶头上司太八卦了，怎么办？”Toni少有的用玩笑回避了话题。

“得了吧，Miro前阵子听说Marco回来了还问我你俩有没有可能在一起。”Philip摆了摆手，笑道，“不瞒你说，我们几个学长打过赌你俩什么时候能成，要不是我太有良心了没把那事儿抖落出去，我早就赚发了。”

“那我还得谢谢你啊？”Toni干巴巴地说，“现在我可以严正的告诉你了，我们俩没可能了，过去的事是年纪太小，鸡血上头，好多事都不懂，现在都懂了，不会再做了。”

Philip看了一眼Toni，没说话。

 

“——我觉得我这辈子是遇不上老实巴交的主持人了，Robert也是，看起来特别正经，实际上也是直播过程会关耳麦的狠角色！”Marco拨弄着鸡尾酒杯上的橄榄叶，“我还不好意思说他。”

“你就好意思说我。”Toni佯装委屈的用手撑着下巴，“我太纵容你了。”

“你你你你，你摸着你的良心说，到底是谁纵容谁？”Marco有点喝多了，说起话来语速又快又软，他还没有自觉，Toni看着他着急觉得有些好笑，伸手帮他把一缕不听话的额发别回去，说，好吧，是你，是你纵容我。

得到满意答复的Marco露出一个灿烂的笑容，招手叫来酒保想要加一杯酒。

“对不起，按照规定，您需要出示一下身份证件。”

Marco回过头不可置信的看了一眼Toni，他正咬着嘴唇忍笑，被要求出示证件的人翻出身份证给酒保看了一眼，收到“打扰了，酒马上给您送来”的回复之后，Marco惊叫出声：“老天啊，我都要二十六了居然还让我出示证件？”

“夸你长得嫩。”Toni说，“别瞪了，眼睛越瞪越显小。”

Marco似乎还对被查了证件这件事耿耿于怀，Toni只好凑过去搂他的腰，靠在他的耳边说：“别气啦，那人没眼力见儿，Marco多成熟啊，怎么会像未成年呢？笑一个？”

Marco被他的呼吸弄得痒痒，冷着脸去推他的肩膀，Toni还在逗他，忍不住的只能扑哧的笑出来，然后就被Toni亲了嘴角。

“Marco笑起来好看，别生气，嗯？”

就和过去几年里的流程一样，周末一起在下班后吃个饭喝个酒，互相吐槽一下同事，再相携回到对方的家里，心照不宣的去接吻、做爱，享受夜晚的时间，到新的周一再像是同窗过多年的同事一样去上班，只是今天Marco似乎要为了证明自己的年龄，多要了几次酒，喝的有些多，脚步虚浮，出了酒吧Toni几次想扶他都被推开了。

“大马路上的，别。”Marco一只手扶着额头，另一只手悬在半空中找着平衡，“被人见到了说不清。”

“有什么说不清的。”Toni手疾眼快的搂住要往地上栽的Marco，“同事送喝多了的同事，太正常了。”

“哦，是吗，对啊。”Marco的身体都不受他控制了，随Toni把他的胳膊架到肩上，“咱俩是同事，没关系的。”

Toni没说话，另一手稳稳的搂在他的腰上。

“为什么咱俩是同事呢？”Marco开始说胡话了，Toni犹豫了一下没拦他，他知道Marco酒醉之后说的话他自己第二天都不记得，“咱俩要不是同事的话，就好办多了，对不对？大学毕业了我就跟你表白，管你答不答应，反正大不了就再也不见面了嘛，可是呢？可是呢，你是主持人，我是制片，低头不见抬头见，不能有那些乱七八糟的，太麻烦，对不对？”

Toni敷衍着，他不知道怎么回事，按理说Marco的体重偏轻，他负担起来绝对不是个困难，可是此刻他却觉得步履艰难。

 

“然后，我们遇见了Philip。”

“Philip？”

“对，我现在的上司，也是我大学的学长。”

“他看见了你们？”

“嗯，他还把我们两个送回了家，因为Toni其实也不是很清醒。其实，我喝醉之后经常不记得事情，但是那次我记得特别清楚，可能是情绪太激动了。”

“发生了什么？”

“我在Philip的车上哭了，对，超丢人的哭了起来，我现在都记得当时是什么感觉，就莫名其妙地觉得特别委屈，就是想哭，酒精太糟糕了，Toni应该一直在安慰我，说了很多有的没的。”

“比如？”

“那都不重要，但是是我去伊拉克的原因。”

“因为他在车上安慰你的时候说了些话，导致你去了伊拉克，对吗？”

“也不是，就，第二天他说想要跟我谈谈，但是我……当时我觉得不合适，你明白吗？我们都很年轻，都在事业最重要的上升期……”

“所以，你离开了，去了伊拉克。”

“离开……我不喜欢这个词，我一直都是觉得……”

“我逃跑了。”


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

Marco刚一踏进编辑室就被以Lucas Vazquez为首的网络组的小孩子拦下了，“怎么了？”他问道，Lucas左看看右看看，其他人都没有要说话的意思，显然他被推为代表了：“我们最近在做网络公关的事情。”

Marco点了点头，他知道这个事情，甚至说他还挺支持的，Toni的主持风格在年轻人之间还挺有受众的，在网络上做适当的公关营销效果还是挺不错的。

“然后我们找到了一个爆料？”Lucas琢磨了一下措辞，“关于Toni的，我们想找你核实一下，毕竟你们是大学同学。”

“为什么不直接问Toni呢？”Marco笑了一下，“我不是说不行，就是——”几个小孩又互相看了看，欲言又止，Marco心想，Toni Kroos你现在到底给自己树立了什么形象，把小孩子吓成这样，“好吧，是什么爆料？”

Lucas立刻拿出iPad，开始念了起来：“声称全A毕业的Toni Kroos在商务英语这门学科上其实取得了B-。”

“他压根没报这门课。”Marco说道，“教务处搞错了，懒得去改了，背了一晚上直接去考了。”

“……”怎么觉得这比全A还可怕，Lucas划动了一下屏幕，换到下一条，“他曾在大二的一次辩论赛上把对方辩手骂哭了？”

“呃，这是我的错，不，其实也不是我的错……”Marco有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子底下，不确定要不要告诉这些小年轻这件事，毕竟实在有点败坏形象，但是他向来抵抗不住这些小年轻们渴求的眼神，“那家伙中间休息的时候骂了我两句，不太干净，我们都有点生气，Toni可能借机说得稍微狠了一点。”

“好吧……那，他声称自己是皇马球迷，但是被扒出来INS里有多特的球衣是怎么回事啊？”

“你确定这是网络公关而不是Gossip网站吗？”Marco对这些消息惊呆了，他都没有把Toni的INS从头到尾翻过一遍，现在的人们对新闻主播都这么有兴趣了吗？“另外，那个球衣应该是我送他的，你知道，我是多特球迷。”他的背包上都挂着EMMA的挂饰呢，第一时间宣告自己的属性，避免一些尴尬。

Lucas干笑了两声，大概也是觉得这些“爆料”太过无厘头，然而还没笑两下就愣住了，Marco也发现了，向前探了探身，Lucas犹豫了一下把iPad屏幕转给他，Marco还想连成绩单这事儿都给扒出来了还能有什么稀奇古怪的八卦呢？但是没想到Lucas给他看的不是一条八卦，而是一条辱骂，又或者说是死亡威胁。

“他写的这个地址……”Lucas吞了吞口水。

Marco点了点头，说话的声音不自觉地沉了两度：“是Toni的住处……你跟我过来。”他拿着iPad径直往Toni的办公室去，推特下面脏话连篇的谩骂也好，在电视台门口的鄙视也罢，都是能一笑了之的事情，然而现在这么光明正大的在网络上放话“我有一颗子弹留给你”，实在不是可以当作茶余饭后的谈资了。

Toni听说这件事情之后，拿过iPad看了看，比起Marco肉眼可见的焦虑和紧张，这个当事人显得非常轻松，完全没把这个当回事。

“他甚至知道你的住址！”Marco习惯性的要去咬指甲，Toni没有丝毫的犹豫上手给他拍掉了，Marco也没再放嘴里放，“你怎么能这么冷静？他可能是来真的！”

“不好意思，就我的了解，没有人会在行使谋杀之前会大张旗鼓的通报天下。”Toni不以为然，“你别太神经过敏。”

“就算不是要谋杀，他也知道你的住处了！这还不够让你紧张起来吗？”Marco对Toni的反应很不满，转过头对Lucas问道，“我们可以知道他是谁吗？”

“理论上是可以，但是我们没有权利。”Lucas说，“这涉及隐私，我们不能就是擅自……不能擅自人肉。”

“那可以报警吗？”Marco说。

“你疯了？”Toni震惊的看着Marco，“一个藏在屏幕后面大放厥词不值得报警，Marco，你很担心我知道，我也很惊讶，但是我觉得这不需要这么兴师动众，太小题大做了——”

“这可不是你说了算的。”

办公室里的三个人一起回头，就看见Philip夹着文件夹推门进来了，Toni抱起胳膊：“怎么都惊动你了？”

“网上已经传疯了，那个账号甚至公开发布了预告说他是认真的。”Philip说，Lucas连忙低头在推特上搜索着，找到了那个Philip所说的预告，“保险公司已经给我打电话了，他们为了不支付天价赔偿，决定为你配备保镖。”

“保镖？”Toni冷哼一声，“我真的不明白，每天在我推特下面说要杀了我的真不少，怎么就这个让你们这么紧张？”

“可是他知道你住哪儿！”Marco骂了句脏话，戏剧化的张开胳膊，他要是再年轻几岁恐怕会揪着Toni的衣领让他清醒清醒了，“万一呢？他要是真落实了呢？要我说，能对一个新闻主播这么大恶意，十有八九都是不太正常！”

Toni偏着头看着Marco皱着眉毛在那里喋喋不休的列举着这件事有多可怕，扳着手指头一个一个的数下来，不时地转过头朝Philip寻求支持，他们的顶头上司也一脸严肃的点着头表示认同，“行了。”Toni叹了口气，“保镖，对吧？如果这能让你们不再说这件事的话。”

Marco没想到他的说服居然管了用，Philip则立刻点了头，宣布他这就去联系保险公司，他们下午就会派人来。

Lucas见没有他的事情了和Marco说了一声就出去继续干他的活儿了，Philip把手里的文件交给Marco之后也没有久留，Toni若有所思的看着翻看材料的Marco。感觉到有视线落在自己身上的Marco抬起头正和Toni对上视线，一瞬间他们两个谁也没想着挪开目光。

“……我先回去了。”Marco清了清嗓子，“一会儿流程会议别忘了。”

Toni说了声好，看着Marco走到门口，半只脚都踏出门外了又停下来，转过身，表情困惑的问：“……我知道你一直很强心脏，但是没想到都被人找到家门口了还会这么……冷静？”

“因为我知道不会是真的。”Toni诚实地说道，“老实说，Marco你太紧张了。”

“我只是担心我好不容易从地狱尽头爬回来找到的工作会因为我的主持人被谋杀而丢了。”Marco说谎的时候吐字会含糊不清，字与字之间黏黏糊糊的，他从来都不擅长这个，读大学的时候他们要请假跑出去玩从来不会派他去，虽然他有一张讨教授喜欢的脸蛋，但是他说不过半句话就开始脸红，“我可以接受被开除，但绝对接受不了这个。”

Toni明知道他是在找借口，但也没戳穿，只是说，哦，那我努力活得久一点吧。

谢了。Marco这次真的要离开他的办公室了，“加油，别被谋杀了。”

 

保险公司派来给Toni当保镖的是个相当年轻的高个子男人，经过Marco查户口似的盘问之下得知对方名叫Kevin，比Toni还要小半岁，执行制片狐疑的打量着这个下垂眼的男孩儿，压根儿没掩藏自己的不信任。

“保险公司不会拿自己的钱开玩笑的，Marco。”Toni看着Marco都要把那个年轻人盯毛了，出声打圆场，“你看看这身高体格，没问题的。”

“最好是。”Marco还有些顾虑，但是他也得承认Toni说的有些道理，而且这个人也通过了Philip的审查，所以可能会比看起来更靠谱一些，他只能接受了，“保护好他，我可不想有一天要编排发布自己主持人的……”可能觉得说这话太不吉利，Marco没有说下去，摆摆手就去干自己的活了。

“抱歉，他有点神经过敏。”Toni对Kevin致歉道，“你随意，不翻看那些打了标记的文件就好。”

Kevin点了点头，走到Toni对面的沙发上正襟危坐起来，Marco又从门口路过了一次，和Kevin对视了一下，或许是Marco那张脸实在不适合露出什么太过严肃的表情，Kevin竟然有点想笑：“……他真关心你。”

“谁？”Toni从稿件中抬起头，瞥了一眼看见Marco的背影，“哦，他啊。”

“男朋友？”

“不是。”Toni毫不犹豫地否认道，借用了Marco的借口，“他只是担心丢了工作。”

Kevin挑了一下眉头：“你信？”

Toni耸了耸肩，能怎么办？

虽然周围人总说Toni为人处世太过直白，但是在他看来Marco也不遑多让，至少也是一个可以称得上坦诚的人，他的喜好分明（不过的确没什么讨厌的人），表达喜欢和关心都非常直接，碰上比较内向的甚至会对他感到受宠若惊的热情，然而Toni认识Marco这么久，从偶尔踢个球的同班同学到不打招呼互相串寝室的好友，就算成为了后面步入社会以后的那种说不清的关系，Marco对他的好意实施起来总有些不符合他风格的拐弯抹角。

一面说着“我们就同事关系”，一面做着让人难免多想的关照，Toni心里清楚他不是在刻意掩饰或者否认什么，只是他们最开始的那个错误的约定导致他不断给自己催眠，好像补上这么一句就能证明他们没有擦掉那条线一样。

Toni从始自终都认定那条线一直都不存在，或者说没有存在的必要，但是他不想因为莽撞而失去接触Marco的可能，毕竟他不知道Marco是怎样看待那条线的，然而三年前，Marco醉酒后的那一番话直接砸醒了Toni——他们在干什么？各自揣着毫无用处的矜持消磨着时间，他们到底在等什么？

于是Toni鼓起勇气想要知道Marco心里怎么想的，好消息和坏消息一起到来，Toni知道Marco的心思和他相仿，只可惜是从他落荒而逃的消息中判断出来的这一点。

Marco一直害怕事业和私生活搅合在一起，他不相信自己能做到分得一清二楚，只是他不知道，从他和Toni的第一个吻开始，就再也没有分清楚的可能了。

Toni是知而不言，Marco是从来也没有想明白。

“你喜欢他。”Kevin笃定地说。

Toni闷笑一声：“你是来当保镖的还是问八卦的？”

“职业病，我得在第一时间判断出来哪个对我的主顾是有敌意或者好意。”Kevin谦虚地说，“基本操作。”

“……”Toni对他的解释哑口无言，“行吧。”

“所以，你真的喜欢他。”

“嗯。”Toni承认道，“挺喜欢的，但是不到非他不可的地步。”

“噢。”Kevin似乎相信了，毕竟Toni看起来非常的坦然，只是他不知道，比起Marco，Toni说谎的技术可是高超了不少。


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

Marco是在电视台楼下的咖啡厅捡到Toni的，多谢那个英俊潇洒的保镖先生，Marco从楼上的落地窗一眼就看见了Kevin站在咖啡厅门口被几个姑娘簇拥着，傻子都能判断出来Toni在哪儿了——这个叱诧风云的Chanel 1当家一哥正躲在角落的卡座里理直气壮地逃班，Marco看他一脸正直的坐在那儿看手机就气不打一处来，大步迈过去正想兴师问罪的时候，Toni先开口问他，人走了没？

啥？Marco被他问得一愣，什么人？

“那个女的。”Toni见Marco还是一脸迷惑不知道他在说什么，补充道，“今早来的那个，Philip亲自招待的那个。”

“哦。”Marco回忆了一下，早上他一到电视台就被小年轻们一脸神秘又同情的通知了Lahm部长找他，一头雾水的去了Philip的办公室便被介绍给了一个相当漂亮的姑娘，三十岁上下，干练又优雅，说是赞助商的执行官来商讨相关事宜的，边说边挤眉弄眼，Marco作为一个“相关从业人员”到现在还没弄明白“相关事宜”是什么事宜，“没走呢，怎么了？”

Toni沉重的叹了口气：“我再去叫一杯咖啡。”

Marco连忙拦他：“还叫啊，你是打算住这儿了吗？活儿还没干完呢，看在你最近表现不错的份儿上让你偷一会儿懒就得了，流程会议马上就要开了，你还不回去？”

“不是我不想回去，是……”Toni少有的欲言又止起来，“总之，你说了算，播什么都行，录像的时候我再回去。”

“什么意思啊你？”Marco越来越困惑了，今天所有人都神神秘秘的，从Philip办公室出来他就被Julian——金色头发的那个Julian——好一顿关心，就连平时不怎么说话的Joshua都过来慰问他，什么“没被人为难吧？”、“没出什么事吧？”，搞得好像他不是去Philip办公室而是去地狱了一趟，十分莫名其妙，现在向来坦诚直白的Toni又这样遮遮掩掩——有什么事儿瞒着他？

“反正就是不回去。”Toni破罐子破摔的说道，“有什么事儿你远程给我发信息就行了，我保证不耽误工作，好Marco我求你了……”

Marco被Toni给吓着了，虽说他俩这关系也不是没开玩笑似的求来求去，但是Toni这种语气跟他说话还是请求的话实在让他接受无能：“……你吃错药了？”

“没，我现在很清醒，就是非常清醒才坚定我不想回去。”Toni说，“我咖啡喝完了，再让我去叫一杯。”

Marco又拦了一下他：“不行，你们今天怎么都这么奇怪？出什么事儿了？”

Toni沉默了，看着Marco认真的表情，深知这关是糊弄不过去了，但是他真的不知道该怎么跟Marco开口，非常难以启齿。

“关于Maxwell小姐？”Marco试探性的问道。

“她……”Toni叹了口气，“她是Boat Maxwell的‘养女’。”Toni做了一个引号的手势，Marco露出恍然大悟的表情，“最近Boat Maxwell负面新闻缠身，可能是过来商量公关的事情的吧，保密协议之类的。”

“呃，虽然我很讨厌Boat Maxwell做的那些事……”Marco前几天还经手了一份材料，关于这位富豪家暴的事情，“但是要签保密协议的话也没有办法……就这点事儿让你躲到这儿来？你有这么愤世嫉俗么？”Marco十分怀疑，Toni这个人不遮掩，好恶都表现在脸上，比起躲躲藏藏，他更喜欢正面应对。

当然不是了……Toni再次叹了口气，说，一言难尽，总之你就别让我回去了。

“没关系，一言难尽就多说会儿。”Marco一屁股坐在Toni的对面了，“你说，我听着，执行制片和主播都不在也乱不到哪儿去。”

Toni无奈之下，只好一五一十的交待了，Marco听完险些笑到桌子底下去。

“怎么说？Toni Kroos魅力无人能敌！”Marco捂着脸笑得都开始发抖了，“战胜了金钱的超强吸引力啊你这是！怎么样，被富婆追求的感觉如何？”

“……你闭嘴吧。”Toni痛苦的捂住额头，开始后悔告诉Marco这件事情了，“你试试从钻桌子下面逃跑的感觉。”

“没，试不了，没那么大魅力。”Marco的嘴角都快咧到耳朵根了，“不是我说，不至于吧，她总不能光天化日之下把你打晕带走吧？”

Toni不为所动，Marco看他一副视死如归的样子感觉十分好笑，并且更加有勇气把他的主播折腾回去了：“走吧，再说你现在又有保镖护体，不怕，乖！”

 

当Marco拖着百般不情愿的Toni刚踏入编辑室的门就被Julian——金色头发的那个——拦下了：“她在你的办公室里！”他看着Toni这么说。

Toni扭头就想走，被Marco拽了回来：“她还能当着这么多人的面把你扒光了不成？”

“松手。”Toni挣扎了一下，“要么咱俩换办公室，反正干的活差不多。”

“差远了——你要工作，我管她什么执行官还是养女，打扰我的主播工作就是不行。”Marco坚定地说道，“走，我就不信她真能赖着不走。”说着抓着Toni的手腕往办公室走，整个编辑室的小年轻们有幸目睹了一次他们以高冷闻名的新闻主播像个耍赖的小孩子一样被他们（活泼起来一直像个小孩子一样的）执行制片拖着走向办公室。

Julian站在那里看着Marco气势汹汹的推开Toni办公室的门，温柔而不失强硬的把Toni按在办公椅上，笑面如花的和坐在沙发上等候的Maxwell小姐问候，发出了一声感叹：“我感觉Marco有一种气场。”

“我也觉得。”Kai停止了自己修图的工作转过来和Julian说，“但是我说不清楚那是什么气场。”

“就是那种……超强的控制力。”Julian含糊地说道，“平时的Marco没这么……”

“强势。”Kai补充说，“这种气场是什么呢……”

端着咖啡路过的Leon幽幽地说：“正牌的气场。”

 

“Dora Maxwell，Maxwell先生的执行官。”金发的女人友善的朝Marco伸出手，Marco也礼貌地握住了：“你好，Marco Reus，Chanel 1八点档的执行制片人。”

“我知道你，Philip在董事会上夸奖过你。”Dora嫣然一笑，“说你管理有方，Toni都非常听你的话。”

“Toni吗？互相成就而已。”Marco从眼角瞥了一眼假装自己沉迷于写稿的主持人，“我也知道你，Toni说你对他还有Chanel 1非常照顾。”

“真的吗？”Dora惊喜的看向Toni。

假的，一个小时之前这家伙还不知道你的存在。Toni在心里默默的说道，但是嘴上可不敢这么说，只能假惺惺的扯开一个笑容点了点头。

“其实我也没有做什么了啦。”Dora故作谦虚道，“都是Toni这个家伙让人忍不住想要对他友爱一点，你们拥有他这个主持人真的非常幸运了。”

“没错，同时也是你们观众的幸运。”Marco说，“不过再怎么说，他也得做些前期准备，如果不嫌弃的话，请小姐跟我一起去休息室？”

“不了。”Dora果断拒绝道，“我在这里就好，我还想等To——”

“哦，好吧。”Marco假装没听见Dora还有后半句话，转过头对Toni说，“今天晚上同学会的酒我落在家里了，下班的时候——”

“我陪你去取。”Toni心领神会的接下Marco的话，“你还住原来那个公寓，对吧？”

“对。”Marco点点头，看了一眼时钟，“半个小时之后开会，别忘了。”说完和Dora笑了笑算是告别，离开了Toni的办公室。

Dora被Toni和Marco的熟捻惊讶到了，问了一句，你们认识很久了？

“十年了吧。”Toni说，“大学同学，原来也做过同事，后来他去做战地记者就分开了一阵子。”他说的轻描淡写，但是让Dora这样的人精一听就能听出来另有隐情，这样下来，Dora也不想久留了，毕竟Toni的态度她也是看在眼里，又加上横空出现的Marco，她不打算再自找没趣了，随便找了个借口就和Toni告别离开了，见那个女人消失在电梯间，Toni长出一口气。

Marco发现她走了便过来在Toni办公室门口探头探脑：“走了？”

“被你吓走了。”Toni稍微夸张了一点。

“得了吧。”Marco翻了一个白眼，扒着门框，“……话说，今天晚上真有同学聚会。”

“我记得。”

“我的酒也真落家里了。”

“然后你不想开车，我知道，我送你去取。”Toni说，“开会吗？”

“……开。”

 

晚上的同学聚会是这几年少有的人员聚齐的一次，Marco不说了，三年里都身陷水深火热的战场，三个月能得到一次还活着的消息就算联系了，其他人在过去几年里也经常人员调动，出国的出国，跳槽的跳槽，每次都凑不齐人，今年大部分人都安定下来也能再次聚首了。

“唉，Thomas没来真是可惜了。”Mats看着坐着的一圈老朋友，唯独少了一个咋呼的主力，“跟Marco前后脚的岔开了。”

Marco眨了眨眼，疑惑的看向Toni，Toni跟他解释说年初Thomas去阿富汗随军体验了，下个月才回来。

“这有什么的，那就下个月再聚一次嘛。”在英国工作正巧回德国出差的Mesut打圆场，得到了在座的一致同意。

不出所料，Marco是被围攻的重点对象，毕竟他过去的三年就和人间蒸发了一样，Andre关切的问他工作状况和身体状况，Mats八卦的询问他私生活，Marco可能好长时间都没被这么多人同时关心过，显得肉眼可见的愉悦，还绘声绘色的讲了Toni被Dora Maxwell纠缠的事情，成功的娱乐了所有人，Toni拿他没办法，被笑了也只是摇摇头，随他便吧。不过Toni也注意到，就算Marco再怎么高兴面前的酒还是一动不动。

等到第三轮酒送过来了，Toni在和Manuel讨论Chanel 3出品的新栏目，他们在内容上有一些分歧，Marco的工作电话响了，躲到走廊去接，等他回来脸色不太好，Mats问他是不是要回去加班，Marco耸了耸肩，走回来拍了拍Toni的肩膀，俯身在他耳边说：“Boat Maxwell要上节目。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

赶回电视台的车程是由滴酒未沾的Marco负责的，其实不到万不得已，Toni是不愿意让Marco碰车的，倒不是说他技术有多堪忧，而是Marco和驾照的故事太过曲折，就算明知道他完全能独立驾驶，Toni也不是很放心。

Marco一边开车一边在跟Toni说刚刚得知的消息，Philip跟他说了很多，赞助和董事会之类的，被Marco划归到不需要让Toni知道的那部分了，于是，落实到他们俩这个工作岗位的就一件事，也是最终的目的：Boat Maxwell要通过八点档这个黄金节目进行采访来洗白自己最近糟糕的名声。

Toni听完就皱起了眉头，显而易见的烦躁了起来，他本来就对那些试图对他们所制作的节目内容进行干预的赞助商和董事会成员有些意见，更别提Boat Maxwell这人最近的负面新闻并非是容易转移视线的商业方面的而是他对陪伴多年的发妻进行了家庭暴力——这不但超过了Toni做人的底线，还是最近社会的敏感话题。

“怎么着？他想上节目宣扬一下自己的致富经吸引一批拜金的脑残来给自己洗脱罪名？”Toni还想形容的更恶毒一些，但是鉴于听他说话的是Marco，他不太愿意当着他的面那么刻薄。

“如果只是这样的话，我可能还会劝劝你要么就做了吧，但是……”Marco踩了刹车，他们在红灯前停下了，“他想要‘正面回应’。”

Toni冷笑了一声：“在他把他老婆打成那副样子之后？怎么正面回应？‘我们只是在玩儿SM’？这么大尺度的话题在我这档聊不太合适吧？”

“他原本是打算要一个专题节目，被Philip回绝了，现在变成了十五分钟，这估计是Philip能争取到的最好的结果了。”Marco说，“他好像打定主意一定要通过公共媒体来洗白，虽然我不觉得他的脸出现在电视上会有什么积极影响。”

“因为纸媒洗白的套路已经失败了。”Toni回想起前阵子办公室订的杂志一半都印着Boat Maxwell的大脸，一阵恶寒，“我先跟你说好，他要真在我的节目上宣称什么爱妻子爱家人的狗屁，我不会给他好脸色的。”

“放心吧，我不会让他们这么做的。”Marco坚定地说，“我说了，我回来是想要做好的新闻，所谓好新闻的前提就是得是真实的。”

然而，饶是执行制片人和主持人再怎么步伐同调，面对只关心效益的董事会也是乱了阵脚。他们在Philip的办公室进行的紧急会议，给他们传达命令的并非是Boat Maxwell本人，而是董事会成员Watzke。

Marco是新来的，对这位董事不熟悉，还在试图据理力争，甚至用上第四权的理论想要说服他放弃为Boat Maxwell洗白，“这是欺诈！”Marco说，“无耻而不道德，我们需要为观众负责！”

“年轻人，我来告诉你什么不是欺诈。”Watzke似乎不介意Marco的愤怒，“什么都可以是假的，到手的钱不是假的，你知道Boat Maxwell每年给Channel 1投资多少吗？你知道你的工资里有多少是来自他的赞助吗？说句不好听的，Channel 1是Maxwell的工具，是他的喉舌，他没有事情的时候，你们可以随意，尽情做你们这些象牙塔出身的理想主义者的新闻报道，但是当他需要你们的时候，除了成为他的传声筒，别无选择。”

“别跟他说这些，Watzke。”Philip插话进来，稳住即将出离愤怒的Marco，“这是你和我该操心的事情，你表达董事会的意见，我代表我部门成员们的意见——没门儿，我们可以让他上节目，但绝对不会帮他说谎。”

“你们不需要帮他说谎。”Watzke说，“提问就可以了，他的公关已经给他准备好了所有答案，对于你们，没有谎言，只有疑问。”

Toni冷哼一声：“然后听着他在那里漫天胡扯是么？”

“有什么关系？”Watzke说，“让他说够了，钱就到位了，于你而言也没什么所谓。”

“你难道没有考虑过公信力这个问题吗？”Marco试图从董事会关心的那个角度辩驳这个问题，“社会公信力下降，收视率就会下降，赞助商就会生气，对不对？”

“我相信Toni Kroos的能力。”Watzke将视线转向Toni，“这个世界上动脑子的人不在多数，无非都是相信的人说什么就都信了，而Kroos恰巧有相当一部分的信众，不是么？”

“可是这些信众的前提是Toni所播报的新闻都——”

“可以。”Toni打断了Marco的据理力争，“明天下午两点叫他过来录制。”

“Toni？”Marco不可置信的看着他，Philip也不例外，然而Toni泰然自若，还和Watzke说让Maxwell穿的得体一些。

Watzke露出一个满意的笑容，又和Philip说了两句挂断了视频电话。

Marco抱着胳膊看向Toni：“说吧，你在搞什么鬼主意？”

“既然我们不能拒绝他，那就让他拒绝我们好了。”Toni说，“这总不是我们的错了吧？”

以后谁在说Toni不是天才我跟谁急！Marco想着低头开始编辑备忘录，Toni问他干什么呢，头也不抬地说，我觉得Maxwell太太带伤在医院露面的那组视频是个很好的素材。

 

 

不得不说，Boat Maxwell的公关团队非常会打造他的形象，不知道是Watzke把Toni的要求传达到位了还是他们本身就这样计划的，Boat Maxwell被打扮的非常讨人喜欢，如果忽略掉他做过的那些事情的话，兴许真的能迷倒一票观众，然而，Toni并不想给他这个机会。

Maxwell的秘书把他们准备好的问题交给Marco，Marco假模假式的看了看，说时长不够他们问完所有的，秘书说让Toni Kroos自己把控，反正所有答案都已经交给Maxwell了，Marco点了点头，让Julian去复印一份交给Toni。

准备录制的时候，Maxwell似乎知道自己还是有求于Toni，并没有显得太高高在上，甚至主动向整理耳返的Toni伸出手想要打招呼，Toni瞥了他一眼，没有接，拿起马克杯喝了一口水，说：“免了吧，我不和嘉宾寒暄。”

在社会上摸爬滚打多年的Maxwell也不会因为一个节目主持人的冷漠而感到尴尬，收回手，感慨了一句Kroos真是名不虚传的有性格。

Marco在中控室看见了这一幕，通过耳机跟Toni说别从一开始就激怒他，听懂了就咳嗽一下。Toni摸了一下耳返，故意不出声，抬眼看着监视器，赤裸裸的挑衅。Marco闷哼一声，又说，我以前的同事联系上了他在英国读书的女儿，愿意现场联线，尽量让他坚持到那时候再翻脸好吗？听到这话，Toni剧烈的咳嗽了一声，惊得在现场调度摄像机的Sergio问他是不是被投毒了。

“那个，再把光调亮一点，对，不要正对着Toni的眼睛，好了……各部门准备好了吗？”Marco一只手按着耳机问道，得到此起彼伏的回应之后宣布开始录制，同时他切断了自己和Maxwell的联线。

Toni一改录制前对Maxwell的冷漠，露出得体的微笑，关切地询问了一下Maxwell的近况，在Maxwell想要焦急的切入话题的时候，不动声色地掌握回主动权，“我们知道Maxwell先生最近有些焦头烂额。”Toni平静地说道，“关于您家庭的新闻着实有些多了。”

“是的，这也对我产生了困扰。”Maxwell说。

“有些媒体声称您对您的太太进行了家庭暴力。”Toni直视着Maxwell的眼睛，“在此之前，我们都认为您是一个关爱家庭的男人。”

“我也确实是，那些报道是失实的，我很爱我的太太和我的女儿，她们是我的全世界，如果没有我的太太，我不会获得今天的成功，如果没有我的女儿，我会失去一个强大的精神支柱。”Maxwell说得很有底气，如果不知道的话或许真的会被他的语气所说服。

然而Toni是研究了他所有家暴新闻甚至咨询了法院的朋友的人，他只感受到了虚伪，“问他第六个问题。”Marco在他的耳机里说道，Toni瞥了一眼桌面上的稿件，开口问道：“您和您太太的爱情故事确实被人们熟知，现在也依然像当年一样恩爱吗？”

“当然。”Maxwell坐直了身体，似乎想要长篇大论了，“我每天都着急下班回家和她一起共度时光，也许像你这样未婚的年轻人是不会明白那种家里有人等候的感觉的——恨不得自己张一双翅膀飞回去。”

“飞回去干什么？”语气不善，Marco在耳机里无奈的叫了一声Toni，Toni放在桌面上的手指敲了一下，Marco叹了口气。

“做一切夫妻会做的事情。”Maxwell笑了起来，以为Toni的问题问到了自己的靶子上，“她会为我做晚餐，都是我喜爱的菜品，我会给她讲白天发生的所有事情，逗她开心，也听她说她正在做的慈善方面的事，给她一些建议之类的。”

“是吗？”Toni故作惊讶，“我还以为你们在家里是玩儿摔跤呢。”

“切入视频资料。”Marco在中控室安排道，“确保指示器同步……谢谢你没用SM那个梗。”

Toni勾了一下嘴角，Marco知道那不是嘴角抽搐，而是笑给他看的。

屏幕上出现了Maxwell太太上个月出现在医院的媒体视频，一向以优雅高贵示人的女人失魂落魄，需要靠自己的妹妹搀扶着才能站稳脚步，保养的很好的脸上青一块紫一块，是个人见到了心口都会抽痛。

Maxwell显然没料到他们会直接把这段视频放到他面前，一时间有些不知所措，场外的助理连忙给他打手势让他稳住。

随着三十秒的视频结束，镜头转回了演播室，Toni看向Maxwell，直白的问他对家暴传闻有什么解释——助理给他的问题单上确实有这个，只不过他们自作主张的放上了一段真实存在的影像而已，让Maxwell那段安排好的关于媒体造谣的演讲变得答非所问了起来。

“所以，你们是在家里玩儿摔跤吗？”Toni侧过身面对着Maxwell，“那可是二十一岁就嫁给你，到现在已经快三十年的发妻，你也真下得去手。”Toni的语气没什么起伏，但让当事人听了都会感到羞愧。

Maxwell吞了吞口水，想要喊暂停，但是Toni没有给他这个机会：“我们换一个问题，你能回答得上来的。”说得十足讽刺，“我们媒体是骗子吗？”

事实上，Maxwell的助理所列的那个单子上这个问题是“您对公共媒体有什么看法”，回答也很容易猜到是抨击媒体的不道德，只是Toni换了个问法，他给自己的理由是：你不就是想说这个嘛，我直接问你咯。  
在中控室的Marco没有制止他。

“不，媒体当然不是骗子。”Maxwell紧张了起来，Toni越是平静的问话他越是觉得恐慌，明明是一个三十岁不到的年轻人却具有难以压倒的气势和魄力，Maxwell不知道到底是他理亏而心虚，还是这个Toni Kroos真的这么气场强大。

“别问了，他女儿在三号线上等了有一会儿了。”Marco说，“让他女儿，Rose Maxwell女士把控交流过程，适当引导，听明白了就按一下签字笔。”

Toni其实还想晾Maxwell一会儿，不过他不想在这种时候再让Marco难做，于是他按了一下签字笔，说：“随便问问，这不重要，毕竟这是你们的家事，媒体都是煽风点火的，我比谁都清楚，现在呢，我们有一位特殊的嘉宾……”Maxwell瞪大了眼睛，他没听说过有这个环节，“您强大的精神支柱在听说您要上我们的节目的时候主动联系了我们节目组，说想要和您共同面对家暴传闻。”

Maxwell明显慌乱了起来，然而Toni不等他有所反应就直接把三号线切入了进来。

“Rose？”Maxwell小心翼翼地试探道。

联线那一边发出一阵噪音，“嗯。”女孩子沉闷的哼了一声，“我看到了新闻。”

“听我解释——”

“你不用给我解释，反正我也不是她的女儿。”女孩子说，Toni也震惊了，一时间不知道该怎么反应，Marco在中控室也愣住了，“你应该给她解释！你对不起的是她！我也对不起她！你凭什么——”

“Rose你冷静一点……”

“我冷静一点？你叫我冷静一点？我想要联系你还得通过节目组，你不觉得有些可笑吗？”女孩子提高了音量，声音变得尖锐而刺耳。

Maxwell转向Toni，愤怒的指责了起来：“你们怎么回事儿？说好的不是这样的！还想不想要下一个季度的赞助了？”

“我按照你们给的范围提问了。”Toni沉着地说，另一边把女孩子的线路切了回去，Marco那边安排人去安抚女孩了，Maxwell的助理气势汹汹的不顾阻拦直接闯进了中控室，同在中控室的Kevin果断的挡住了他，温和的请他出去。

“我们做了该做的事。”Marco隔着Kevin朝他说道，“如果不满意的话，另请高明吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

周一的早晨八点，秘书部门刚开始工作的时间，Toni就收到了要求九点到Watzke办公室的通知，他一点也不意外。周三惹恼了他们的赞助商以后，Toni在父母家吃晚饭，一边和Felix闲聊一边瞥了一眼电视正好看见Boat Maxwell坐在Channel 4的Nancy Grey（就是他公开批评过的那个女主持人）对面，两人相谈甚欢，他就知道新一周开始的时候他会被叫去开会。

毫无意外，Marco也被叫去了，虽然比起Toni，Marco在董事会那边的待遇要好上很多，没什么人会为难他，毕竟没来太久，性格也没Toni那样尖锐容易被人断章取义的做文章，但是，Marco在某些方面的坚持让他一提起董事会就只想翻白眼，在去楼上的路上还得Toni给他做思想工作，让他别太较劲。

“我不太喜欢干预你们制作节目。”Watzke开门见山地说，Marco站在Toni旁边垂着头嘟囔了一句“你干预的还少么”，Toni很不给面子的笑了出来，Watzke尴尬的咳嗽了一下，“说真的，我也不想和你们来争论该做什么不该做什么，但是董事会需要一个交代。”

“那你就交代去。”Marco坦然地说，“我清楚我们在做什么节目，而且短时间内不会改变，你就这样跟董事会说吧，你无能为力。”

“你确定你清楚你们在做什么节目么？”Watzke双手撑在桌面上，“我不是干这行的，我不懂，但是我给你一些事实你自己判断你是否在做正确的事情——Channel 4的Nancy Grey——Kroos你应该很熟这个名字，平均有40.1万观众，同一时段你们的节目有98万观众，然而，上周他们开始报道Maxwell家暴事件，从周三晚上邀请到了我们的赞助商开始，他们的收视率飙升到104万，而你们跌破了40万。”Watzke比划了一个下降的手势，“我原以为这只有Channel 4买断了鲁尔区德比转播权才有可能实现！”

Marco叹了一口气：“等到法院的裁决下来这事儿就结束了，那些观众不会一直看着Nancy Grey。”

“可是赞助商们等不起！”Watzke语气激昂，“你是在伊拉克呆傻了吗？法院裁决需要多久？十天？半个月？一年？你知道损失一半多的观众对赞助商们的打击有多大吗？更别提你们已经把Maxwell得罪的彻底了，他那个窟窿怎么补上还不知道呢！”他停顿了一下，缓和了一下情绪，“播那段影视资料和联系他女儿是谁的主意？”

“我的。”Marco和Toni异口同声的承认道，Watzke翻了一个白眼，Philip坐在一边也说，作为新闻部的部长，出现这样的状况无论如何都是他的责任。

“你们仨就唱戏吧！”Watzke挥了一下手以示不屑，“我知道你们都想播报观众想看的真实的新闻，但是，现在你们没有观众了！稍微听听资本的意见又能怎么样？”

“如果你们资本的意见是邀请Boat Maxwell上节目的话……”Toni说，“答案是不。”

“他已经在Nancy Grey那里把该说的都说完了，你们再请就是捡剩饭了，所以，当然不。”Watzke思路清晰的说道，“我们邀请Maxwell太太。”

“这不可能。”Marco断然拒绝道，“她已经公开声明不接受任何媒体采访了，而且我认为我们也不应该再去打扰她了。”

“说说而已。”Watzke不以为然，“我不觉得她看见Boat Maxwell满世界给自己找借口能沉得住气，Reus，用用你的漂亮脸蛋，嘴甜点儿，那些上了年纪的太太们受不了你这个，多求求她。”

“不。”Marco说，“除非她找我说需要媒体为她发声，否则，不，我绝不主动去打扰她，这一切已经够残酷的了，我们再去消费她就太不是人了。”

Watzke看向Toni，Toni在他开口前就先说话了：“我听我制片人的。”

“我怎么不知道你原来这么听话？”Watzke摇着脑袋坐回到他的椅子上，“我不知道该怎么救你们了，如果这一周你们再不能对收视率做出点什么，那些赞助商和董事会成员真的不会放过你们。”

Toni和Marco都知道董事会不是说说而已的，他们不爽说话不留情面的Toni已经很久了，现在Marco又是一个不怎么听话的制片人，之前改版节目收视率说得过去也就随他俩放飞自我，然而现在收益暴跌，让那些人便有机会借题发挥了，据说已经有董事向Philip推荐新的主持人了。

“我有法院的朋友可以对Maxwell那事儿发表意见。”Toni在电梯里和Marco说，“我们做一个法律科普性质的专题报道，不需要去打扰Maxwell太太。”

Marco点了点头，也只能这样了。

“……别太担心。”Toni侧过头看了他一眼，“没事的。”

 

然而，一周之后，Marco不得不提着中餐外卖去Toni的公寓慰问他——“你答应Joshua给他看看毕业论文，但现在他根本打不通你的电话。”Marco在电话里这么说，“当然了，主要是我比较善良，怕你被停职之后想不开，去看看你。”

Toni正站在阳台浇花，听见他这么说便停了下来，说，啊，你最善良了，但是，你认得路吗？

Toni在Marco去伊拉克之后没多久就搬了家，原来的住处Marco也是走了小半年才不需要求助于Toni，不过现在的地方虽然很陌生，但不难找，毕竟高档小区整个城市也就那么一两个比较知名。  
一进Toni的家门，Marco就感叹怪不得电视台的小孩子们要在他家开年终派对，这塞下三四十人根本不是事儿。

“你要是不跑去伊拉克，现在也能有这房子。”Toni接过Marco手上的外卖袋子，把他往客厅引。

“我那叫有理想有抱负，不像你，纸醉金迷。”Marco理直气壮地说。

“我是不是纸醉金迷我不知道，反正我没了工作卖了房子能吃很久。”Toni更加理直气壮地说，“Joshua的论文呢？”

“互联网时代了，Kroos爷爷。”Marco不无讥讽的说，“在你邮箱里。”

Toni挑眉，所以你就是来嘲笑一下被停职的我吗？

“我怎么会嘲笑你，被停职了也是我的主播啊。”Marco把“我的”两个字咬的很轻，飘飘忽忽的就带过去了，他不客气的把自己蜷在Toni的沙发上，“我得对你负责。”

“谢了。”Toni在另一边的沙发上坐下，拆开外卖盒子，“所以你负责的怎么样？”

Marco叹了口气，在Toni的意料之中：“虽然让Gareth代了你的班但是Philip快顶不住压力了，那个新主播随时有可能空降过来，然后……他们可能会冷处理你。”这是委婉的说法，Marco从Philip那里听来的要更难受一些。

不过Toni好像显得无所谓一样，一边掰开筷子递给Marco，一边说：“我不会给他们这个机会的。”

“那怎么办？到现在TIM还在编你的负面新闻，三天过去了你还挂在Trending上。”Marco少有的语调都降了下来，筷子心不在焉的拨弄着盒装炒面，“这些影响不消除董事会就不会松口让你回去。”

“消除了也不会让我回去的。”Toni说，“毕竟提出让我离职的是Boat Maxwell，我回来他就撤资，Channel 1担不起这个风险的。”

“但是只要你的口碑够硬，不会有人跟收视率过不去的。”Marco这话他自己都不太相信，在董事会选择了向Boat Maxwell妥协的那一刻起，Toni就已经被排除在外了，如果不是Philip（其实还有他本人，但是他是不会说的）态度强硬，Toni现在的状态就不是“停职”了。

“你还记得我跟你说过什么吗？”Toni喝了一口柠檬茶，还惬意的抿了抿嘴，“主持人就是提线木偶，换了谁都一样，我和那个新主播在董事会面前只有一个区别，我很讨厌，他讨人喜欢，而已。”

“讨董事会喜欢。”Marco不服气的嘟囔道。

Toni笑了一下，没接话，在他眼里Marco对谁都这样热诚，他愿意挺身而出维护所有他关心的人，但是他不是Marco手下那些还在二十前半晃荡的小孩子，他已经快三十岁了，他可以为自己的人生负责，所以，他只是把小菜递给Marco问他要不要，有些安慰他的意思。

Marco还想说些什么为Toni抱不平，但是看他那满不在乎的样子又说不出什么了——不得不说，Marco自己都觉得现在的心情有些奇妙，只能理解为他和Toni的默契体现在方方面面，从大学时期就是这样，按理说两个人不在同一个寝室，也分别有玩的更好的朋友，但是只要对上视线立刻就能明白对方在说什么，到后来名不正言不顺的炮友关系也是，现在心照不宣的维持着远远压过普通同事关系那道界限的友谊更是。

认识Marco的人都说他是个无私的人，总是为别人着想，但是在Toni的事情上，Marco却认为自己已经自私到极致了——既贪恋他的关注和温柔，又舍不得承担失去的风险——半年前，他回到德国，接到Philip发给他的Offer的时候，他知道这是他目前能得到最好的工作了，但是又害怕面对Toni，怕他旧事重提，而他不能给对方一个发自真心的答复，于是他胆怯的装作什么都没有发生一样去和他打招呼，但当Toni顺着他的意思操着多年同窗的态度和他相处之后，他又不免失落了起来。

不过，他很快就释然了，这是他们眼下这种境况下能收获到最好的结局了，配合默契的同事，也是可以在董事会上为对方出头的好朋友，多年前亲密而危险的关系只是两个年轻人漫长的人生道路上的岔路，一个已经被修正过来的错误，而已。

“Marco。”Toni吃完了，把餐具撂到桌面上，Marco还咬着筷子胡思乱想，随口应了他一声，“你不要再去和董事会吵了，不值得的，而且你还需要这份工作。”

“可是你……”

“我的辞职申请已经写完了。”Toni说，“明天我就会把它放到Philip的桌子上。”

Marco愣住了。


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

门铃响的时候，Toni是有所预料的，只是没料到打开门会看见Kevin站在那里朝他笑：“早安，Kroos先生！”

“你怎么来了？”Toni开始以为做好Marco、Philip或者编辑室其他人轮流到访准备的自己是自作多情了，“我以为我们的合同结束？就，你们保险公司和电视台有合同，而我现在不在电视台了。”

“Lahm先生没有接受你的辞呈，所以我还是你的保镖。”Kevin说，“而且你没看昨天的新闻吗？Daniel Ceballos前面是‘代班主持人’，Marco让这么写的，因为这个还被董事会骂了。”

Toni叹了口气，让开门口让Kevin进来，“随便坐，要喝什么吗？”他问道，不等Kevin回答不需要就自作主张的为他拿了果汁。

“现在你们编辑室弥漫着一股诡异的气氛。”Kevin直白地评价道，“风雨欲来，剑拔弩张，老实说，我没想到你会这么有声望。”

“我有朋友说收视率回升了？”Toni昨天晚上临睡前确实收到了相关的消息，悄无声息的转移了话题，“董事会没有再为难什么吧？”

Kevin耸了耸肩：“不知道，我就今天早上去了一趟，Marco让我直接过来你这儿，看他脸色不太好，或许还是不太顺利？”  
他脸色能好就怪了。Toni心想，倒不是说Marco有多重视自己，他还没那么自恋，只是Marco这个人的性格如此，为朋友两肋插刀，遇见不公平的事情总愿意出手帮忙，更别提护短得很，之前他们小年轻们在编辑室里闹，Joshua要是逗他带来的那个Julian逗得过分了，他都会说上两句给小朋友解围。Toni呢，他衡量不好现在自己在Marco那里到底是个什么地位（事实上之前也是含糊不清的），但是混个好朋友当当他还是有这个自信的，Marco为他的事情会上心也是情理之中。

就是……Toni不希望这样，他辞职，离开电视台，Marco能带着剩下的人安安稳稳的工作是最好的结果了，如果Marco因此继续和董事会对着干……他不知道董事会的耐心有多少，在他们眼里Marco不是独一无二的，可以替代的太多了。

“不过，我真好奇，你们这主持人到底需要干什么啊？”Kevin问道，“我之前看你在编辑室里也老忙忙叨叨的，这个会也开那个会也去，但是这个Ceballos倒蛮清闲的……今天我都没见到他，Leon说他每天录制前一个小时才来，你们这工作内容真弹性啊。”

Toni沉思了一下，说：“……我比较事儿多，他们交的稿子第一遍九成九的用不了，可能这位比较听话，也比较活泛，制作人会喜欢这样的主播的。”董事会也会。

Kevin勉为其难的撇了一下嘴：“其实我一直以为Marco是一个活泼爱笑的家伙，可算见识了他冷漠的一面了。”

听到这话，Toni笑出了声音，Kevin饶有兴趣的看着他笑：“他很好懂。”开心就会笑，不开心就会冷着脸，喜欢你就会随你搂搂抱抱，连宝贝头发都可以给你摸，不喜欢你只要靠近到一定范围内就会躲开，冷冰冰的瞥你。

“虽然我觉得他心情不好的主要原因是合同。”Kevin去了一个早上确实打听到不少事，或者说有很多人希望Kevin传达给Toni的事情真的不少，“Weigl说，Ceballos的合同是和董事会签的，具体我也不太懂，反正就是Marco没有权利解雇他，甚至还被要求了他的出镜时长，不然的话他可能要和楼上的那个制作人——叫什么来着——抢Gareth Bale了。”

“Luka。”Toni说，“他们是在最大限度的限制Marco的权利，他们不只希望我走，还想要他走。”说着冷笑一声，“我说呢，Boat Maxwell怎么可能把我赶走就满意了呢？他这个位置的人不会不知道执行制片把握着整个节目的走势。”

“这话出自Toni·今天我也决定不按提示器念稿·耳机突然坏掉了听不清·Kroos。”Kevin围观过几次他们工作的场合，见识过Marco在控制室里跳脚，现在Toni却说Marco把控着一切，着实有点让他想笑。

“真的。”Toni诚恳地说，“你以为我那么为所欲为真的是没事儿就戳他肺管子吗？当然不是，我的所有即兴发挥都是在他的控制范围内的，你见到他发火不过是一个例行流程，作为执行制片人他必须要对自作主张的主持人做出反应，但是作为Marco Reus，他对这样的效果是喜闻乐见的。”

“那我就不懂了。”Kevin耸了耸肩，“不过，我听说在我来之前他发过脾气？我觉得那次可能是真的很生气你做的事情。”

Toni不知道那些八卦的小年轻和Kevin是怎么形容的那次争吵，不过想想也知道，无非是“Marco生气Toni把自己推上风口浪尖”之类的偏颇的描述——轮到和Toni Kroos切身利益相关的事情就是真的发火？Toni轻笑了一下，可能吧，他这样和Kevin说。

 

 

“Leon你还没走？”Julian Brandt发现理论上应该收工了的Leon还坐在饮水机旁玩儿手机，“八点档加了财经新闻？”

“没。”Leon抬起头，回答说，“Marco让我等等他。”

Julian看了眼挂钟，又看了眼风风火火的穿行在编辑室的制片人：“……那你可能得多等会儿了。”

“我知道。”Leon气定神闲地说，“昨天我等他到十一点半。”

Julian的表情已经表达了同情。

“然后他忘了。”Leon很平静，“他最近太忙了，董事会、Toni、Ceballos、Toni、律师团、Toni、收视率、Toni，事情太多了。”

可能主要是因为你说了很多个Toni。Julian想道，不过也没什么不对，他们所有人都想念Toni，虽然他才离开了不到两周。

“没事，你忙去吧。”Leon说，“一会儿帮我找个充电器就行。”

“我还是给你把Marco叫来吧。”Julian看见Marco回到了办公室，“他肯定是又忘了。”

果不其然，Marco忙得晕头转向把自己强留下来的Leon又忘到后脑勺去了，又是双手合十又是鞠躬的和Leon道歉，闹得年轻人忙不迭的说没事，问他怎么了。

“我打算把你的栏目加到八点档去。”Marco说，“就在Ceballos前面，五分钟，播报财经新闻。”

“……你说的是Ceballos前面而不是八点档前面。”Leon抱起胳膊，“虽然我很乐意，这会让更多人能了解经济环境，但是我合理怀疑你的动机。”

“……如果Toni回来了，你也还拥有那五分钟。”Marco保证道，“这一切的前提是我能抢来这五分钟。”

Leon不解：“八点档是你的节目啊？我也是挂靠在你名下的主持人，这还不是你说了算？”

“所以，我说的是‘Ceballos前面’。”Marco苦恼的捂住了额头，“他有固定的出镜要求——天呐，你听听，一个主持人要求有固定的出镜时间，我要是采访片段长了点还得为了他重新剪辑，这是什么狗——先不说这个，总之，我得跟董事会扯皮，在明天早上的汇报上提出这个要求。”

“嗯……你要我跟你一起去？”Leon问道，这倒没什么，就是时间紧急他不知道该说点什么。

“不，不需要。”Marco说，“我得亲自跟他们说。”

Leon看着面前即将而立之年的制片人毫无自觉的开始咬手指，肉眼可见的焦虑要淹没他了：“……有什么问题吗？”

“有。”Marco飞快地应道，“很大问题。”

“什么？”

“我需要让他们相信媒体对经济的重要性，然而我对经济一窍不通。”Marco坦白道，“我对约翰·纳什的了解仅限于《美丽心灵》，我甚至分不清股票和基金！另外，你是不知道我大学的高数是靠多少人的努力才让我在补考中通过的……”感谢同寝室的小伙伴和隔壁寝室的战友以及对面寝室的冷嘲热讽，哼。

“高数……那不重要。”Leon被Marco的坦诚惊讶到了，他没想到他会这么坦然的承认了自己的短板，“不过你不至于一点也不懂吧？我的稿子你都审过了啊？”

“你是说点点头就算审过了吗？”Marco破罐子破摔的全都交待了，“你没发现每次你的稿子有可商议的地方都是Toni和你沟通的吗？我所做的只是……相信你和Toni以及点个头。”

“……你，伪装得不错。”Leon只能这么说了，“所以，你现在需要恶补一些知识用于明天糊弄董事会？”

“是的。”Marco点点头，“教我点能让人听懵的理论，越玄乎越好。”

Leon还没来得及开口说点什么，Marco办公室的门就被推开了，是Joshua，小个子神情严肃：“市马拉松比赛发生爆炸，已经有人遇害了，六点档的插入了Breaking News。”

“那八点档必须得有新进展了……派人去现场，立刻，分散开来，不要和官方的人起冲突，再派一组去医院，确定伤亡人数。”Marco拿起手机开始给在警局的线人打电话，“去联系我们的安全专家，让Kai时刻盯着网络上的目击消息，必须有两个准确来源再播报——Ceballos呢？”

“呃……”Joshua有点犹豫，“他好像还没来上班。”


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

如果让所有认识Marco Reus的人评价他，不会有人把“坏脾气”这个词用在他身上，相反的，还会有不少感叹他有着和锐利形象截然相反的温和秉性，日常生活里好像没有事情能够激怒他，只有在工作上偶尔会大发雷霆也显然是对事不对人，不会有人把这当作他性格的常态，就算他正在气头上也不必担心，正常的和他交流工作是完全没有问题的，他可以完美的控制好自己的情绪，然而，今天却没有人敢上前和他说话了。

还有九十七分钟他们的节目就要开播了，内容却还没有敲定，不过这还不是最令人头痛的，他们之前有过临录制还有不到十分钟的时候把一切推翻的经历，全凭执行制片人和主播的即兴发挥——问题就出在这里了，执行制片人在编辑室里指点江山、焦头烂额，主播却不知所踪。

平常这个时间，Ceballos怎么都会出现了，但今天还一点影子都没有，电话也打不通，问他之前的朋友和同事也都不知道去哪儿了，Marco对此大为火光，甚至把负责联系的实习生劈头盖脸的一顿骂，吓得所有人都懵了。

“他不参加流程会议就算了，现在他连新闻都不打算播了吗？”Marco站在办公室巨大的落地窗前朝电话那边的Philip吼道——不针对敬爱的新闻部长，隔空朝董事会喊话而已，“现在全社会的人都渴望知道他们生存的世界是否还安全，能够宣布这一切的王八蛋现在找不到人！他们想怎么样？难道要我坐到摄像机前给他们播吗？”

外面的小年轻们一边做着手头的工作一边小心翼翼的透过玻璃墙瞥着他们平日里温柔活泼的制作人，他们从来没见过Marco发这么大火，而且是一不小心似乎会烧到自己身上的火，手上捏着需要他审核的材料也不敢上前敲门去打扰他，Kai拉住Weigl想要这个被Marco偏爱的高级制作人帮他交材料，然而Weigl也宁死不从，他跟随Marco快要四年了也没见识过他这个样子，这已经超出了他的认知范围，他也不知道该怎么和这样的Marco相处。

“Marco，Marco，你冷静一点。”Philip在电流那头提高了音量，喋喋不休的Marco突然停下，小声嘟囔了一句怎么冷静的下来，“还有一个半小时，我派人去找他，你别太着急，专心做你的内容，实在不行叫Bale过来顶班，好吗？Marco？”

Marco闷闷的嗯了一声。

“别和下面的小年轻发火。”

“我没有。”

“我怀疑。”Philip说，“我听你说话语气不对，是不是停药了？”

“唔。”Marco应了一声，“不是我自己停的，医生说可以不吃了，所以……但是我觉得我没事，就是最近Ceballos弄得我火气太大，你懂的。”

“行，没事就行。”Philip的语气放松了一些，“别给自己太大压力，Ceballos也没那么糟糕，别太焦虑，好吗？”

Marco撇了撇嘴角，对Philip的话持怀疑态度，但还是含含糊糊的答应了部长的安慰，又和Philip说了两句挂断了电话之后，他走到桌边拉开侧面第二个抽屉，里面静静躺着一小瓶药，Marco盯着那个塑料瓶看了几秒，叹了口气，认命似的拿起来倒了两片塞进嘴里，一边干嚼一边推开办公室的门。

调整好心态的Marco还是非常好相处的，在Weigl递交了材料得到了制片人如沐春风般的笑容之后，背对着他给所有人比了一个拇指，剩下的人如释重负的松了口气，继续该打电话的打电话，该写稿子的写稿子了，整个编辑室又变回正常的热火朝天的氛围了。

但，危机还没有解除，Ceballos依然没来报道，Marco这边和剪辑师交流着一条素材怎么剪，那边还要不断给这个主播打电话，不幸的是，Ceballos一个都没接，到最后干脆关机了，Philip过来的时候让他别再打了。

“他喝多了。”Philip低沉着声音，“来不了了。”

Marco骂了句脏话，和Philip说这事儿完了别拦他和董事会吵架，丢了工作也认了，Philip没有说话，他也很愤怒。

“叫Gareth来救场吧。”骂脏话或者是发火都无济于事了，现在要找到解决办法，Marco疲惫的搓了搓脸，“反正也不是第一次了……”听到这话，主动跑来帮忙的Luka从电脑后面探出了头惊讶地说Gareth去跑现场了啊。

“什么？”

“不然我怎么能抽出身来帮忙？”Luka和Marco对着瞪眼睛，“他两个小时之前就去了啊，没准儿一条新闻都做完了——说来就来，连渲染都做好了，你打算把这条加在哪儿？”

Marco痛苦的哀嚎了一声，捂住了脸：“……先别说加在哪儿了，现在这台节目他妈的还能不能做出来都是一码事了。”

“我觉得让你上去播报也不失为一个办法。”Luka耸了耸肩，“真的，没准儿效果比临时找个主持人都好，我帮你控，八点十点两档联合，怎么样？”

“我没心思开玩笑。”Marco摆了摆手，“……我怎么把Leon放回去了呢？现在叫他回来还来得及吗？”

“他说今天要回爷爷家！”Joshua在一边插了句话，看了一眼挂钟，“现在应该是在火车上了。”

Philip开始认真考虑Marco走到台前播报的可能性了。

“别想了。”Marco像是看出了他这个风格沉稳但也不惧怕改革创新的新闻部长在想什么，“不可能的。”

“还有不到一小时，你手头上四十多页的稿子，十一条视频，四个嘉宾采访——没有主持人。”Philip形容了一下现在他们的处境，“Gareth Bale不在，现在临时找到了其他人也未必能接得住这个情况。”

“……”Marco沉默了，“还是有人能接的。”

 

 

“我收到了，正在来的路上了，你别着急，直接跟我说嘉宾是谁，什么角度做。”Toni钻进车后座，Kevin透过后视镜确认他关坐稳之后一脚油门踩出去了，Toni一手捧着iPad看着Marco刚发给他的稿件，一边听着他语速飞快的和自己讲嘉宾的情况，“嗯，好，他是要排除恐怖袭击这个可能性是吧，好……等一下，你这是请来了安全局的前局长？”

Marco在电话那边笑了一声：“是的，我在伊拉克跟他儿子有过合作，反正是认识，他对今天这事也有些看法想要向公众表达。”

“这样啊……”Toni应了一声，眼睛一目十行的看着稿件，“你看一眼Part B的第十二条，这么说不合适吧？”

“你看的真快……”Marco那边传来纸张翻动的声响，“哦，是不太好，忙晕了没在意，你打算怎么改？”

“一会儿再说，你先记下来，我到了跟你商量。”Toni说着又翻过一页，“……你是说Gareth在现场吗？”

“是的，他几乎带着整个十点档去广场那边了。”Marco回答说，“怎么了，你要现场连线他吗？”

“可以吗？他还没回来吧？”Toni还没有看到流程图，但是在心里已经形成了一个大致的方向，他也相信最后他的想法和Marco做出的流程应该八九不离十，“在第一部分的时候不转首都了，直接连线他，然后接上反恐专家的采访。”

“嗯，好的。”Marco同意了，“Luka在联系他了，我现在让Kai重新做片头，标题重新拟了，你到时候别念错了，然后，应该，就没什么了，你到了再说……呃，对了，你别走第三大道，那边堵车。”

“没有，我们穿国道过来。”Toni停顿了一下，听着Marco的呼吸声顺着电流传到自己的耳朵里，想了想说，“……Marco，我马上就到了。”

“我知道。”Marco毫不犹豫的回答他，“你们开车注意安全。”

 

 

路上非常堵车，Toni赶到的时候还有不到二十分钟，半只脚刚踏进编辑室就被Marco扯着领子扒掉了外套，那边Luka手脚麻利的给他套上西装，Marco迅速给他系上领带，要不是Toni自己拽着点几乎要把他勒死了。

“伤亡人数有更新，你一会儿看一眼别说错了，有变动我倒是再提醒你，注意听，以及Gareth那头计划是会cue一下医院那边，切回来的时候记得顺一下，有可能台词来不及打了，你得即兴发挥。”Marco絮絮叨叨的没有停下来的架势，Toni一边拯救自己的领带一边伸手按住Marco的肩膀：“深呼吸，Marco。”

Marco一脸困惑的照做了。

“你这两周真不容易。”Toni感慨道，“居然这么事无巨细的么？衔接台词都要叮嘱一下，我记得你以前从来不会跟我嘱咐这些的。”

Marco一言难尽的叹了口气，他也不想的，Toni可能没留意前些天的节目，新任主播在直播过程中公然卡壳了五六次，最后逼得忍无可忍的Marco提前插播了三次广告，提词板上已经很多天没有出现“即兴”这两个字了，就算是要临时更改内容还得Marco在中控室绞尽脑汁的给主持人编词，再让负责字幕的工作人员手速飞快的打上，每天早上抹发胶的Marco对着镜子里的自己都有种快要秃了的错觉。

“别太担心。”Toni拍了拍Marco的肩膀，“我们可以的。”

就这样轻而易举的，压在Marco身上半个月的重担被减轻了，明明这次直播是否能成功还是一个未知数，Marco却轻松了起来——Toni可以做到的，他也可以做到的，他们能让这一切成功的——他没来由的这样坚信着，像过去一样坚信着。

阔别演播室半个月之久的Toni并没有表现出任何生疏，似乎坐在那张椅子上播报新闻采访嘉宾的动作已经成为了他的习惯，深深刻入他的血液中了，“各位晚上好，我是Toni Kroos，接下来的一个小时里我将为您播报于今日下午十八点二十三分的马拉松爆炸案的最新进展。”在开始录制之前，Marco和Toni有商量要不要提到临时换主持人这件事，他们两个都觉得没有什么必要，像之前一样就可以了。只不过Toni是认为谁坐在那个位子上播报新闻都一样，Marco认为正确的人在正确的位置上不需要解释。

坐在主播位子上的Toni有一种魅力，又或者说是魔力，他没有什么夸张的表情，在这种严肃话题下，他连一个笑容都吝啬给予，但却能够吸引所有人的目光，不自觉地会盯着他看，听他用沉着温柔的嗓音宣布着在这片土地上发生的所有事情，Watzke其实某种意义上说得没有错，只要是从Toni口中说出的事情就是真的，所有人都愿意相信。

Marco冰凉的手捏着麦克风，他没什么可说的，Toni不需要他时刻紧盯着监视器进行控场和调度，他自己都能把控好，什么时候语速快一些，又什么时候为嘉宾转移话题，Marco只需要适时的提醒他要进入下一部分了，又或者在他不知道的地方又出现了什么变故仅此而已。

节目过半，Marco的手机已经被打爆了，不用看都知道是什么人，董事会也好，相熟的记者或者撰稿人也罢，他们出于各种心态发来信息只想知道为什么Toni Kroos回来了，Channel 1的未来又会走向何方，他随便的一个回复可能价值连城，然而Marco完全没有心思去理会他们，今天晚上发生的事情让他肾上腺素飙升，最近一次让他有这样体验的事情是两年前站在距离暴动中央不到八百米的地方进行播报——脑子里一片混沌，恍惚的操控不了自己的身体却清楚的知道自己在做什么。Marco有一瞬间想起来之前他吃了药，但他还是觉得罪魁祸首是现在坐在台上的那个家伙。

“……今天的新闻就为大家播送到这里，晚安。”

Toni没有说“下周同一时间再见”。其实猜得到他为什么不说，但是无论是在演播厅调度的工作人员还是坐在中控室的幕后，包括在编辑室看着直播的所有人都知道他们重新拥有了Toni，与此同时Marco把麦克风拉近自己：“做得好，Toni。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

作为平均年龄最低的一个编辑室，在一次大获成功的周五直播之后要干些什么似乎不言而喻了——“Marco——！跟大家一起去庆祝吧！”又一次被推到前面的Julian拽住刚从中控室出来的执行制片人，“你还没和大家一起出去过呢！”

Marco眨了眨眼睛，确实诶，他来到Channel 1之后真的没有和编辑室的同事们一起出去过，之前是还不太熟悉，小年轻们不敢叫他（主要是Toni也溜了就更不敢叫了），后来被发现是个很好说话的上司之后还没来得及提出邀请和接收邀请就面临了董事会的糟心事，今天虽然还没和董事会交流过，但是鉴于到现在Philip还没打来电话，他们大概是取得了阶段性的胜利，再加上是周末了，适当的放纵狂欢一下也未尝不可。

他思考的时间有点长，小年轻们误以为他要拒绝，一个个的满脸的急切，Julian欲言又止，不知道说些什么劝他来，Toni见状拽了拽Marco的衣摆，朝他的方向歪了歪头，说，一起去呗，就当迟来的接风宴？

都什么时候了还接风。Marco笑道，分明是你的庆功宴好吗？

Toni耸了耸肩：“好啊，那你来嘛。”

虽然一开始Marco的确也决定了要去，但是Toni这样开口了，他似乎更没有任何理由可以拒绝了。

距离电视台一条街远的地方有一家酒吧，Toni说那是他们编辑室常去的据点，他没去过几次，但是台里的小年轻经常会在那里聚会。

已经有三年多没有出入这种场合的Marco没有表现出任何的不自在，甚至比从未逃离过灯红酒绿的大城市的Toni融入的还要快，哪怕后者出钱买了第一轮酒也没能让其他人买账，“别以为花了钱就可以逃过一劫！”Joshua站在舞池边朝Toni喊道，“我们今天非得让你跳个舞不可！”

“喝酒都堵不上你的嘴！”Toni喊回去，跟他摆摆手，Joshua又说了点什么，看那样子是不会轻易放过Toni了，只不过年轻人得先自己找点乐子去。

“这杯苏打水是谁的？”Brandt在分发饮品的时候发现了夹杂在各色鸡尾酒中的异类，Toni举起了手指了指身边的Marco：“点给他的。”

Marco侧目瞥了他一眼，笑说，这你倒是记得清楚。

“Marco不喝酒的吗？”Brandt把杯子递给他，“那我们不应该到酒吧来……”

“我喝的。”Marco回答说，从座位上站起来，居高临下的望着还坐在旁边的Toni，就着光怪陆离的灯光，Toni看出来他在笑，有一点挑衅又有一点得意洋洋，“知道请客的精髓在哪里吗？给你们买酒，而我不花一分钱。”撂下这句话，Marco就混进人群中往吧台去了，Toni嗤笑出声。

“什么？”坐的稍微远一点的Weigl转过头，“Marco什么意思？”

“第二轮算他的。”Toni说。

这是他们大学时候的把戏，Marco去点单总会有奇效，也许是折扣，运气好的会是免单，虽然代价有可能是同行的其他人的电话号码在未来一周内被打爆。

不出十分钟，Marco带着一个侍者回来了，那个人把他们的圆桌铺满了酒杯，Toni问Marco是不是把整个酒水单都叫来了。

“差不多。”Marco耸了耸肩，“咱们这么多人呢不是么。”

那天晚上的高潮是Joshua站上了舞台，拿着麦克风吸引了所有人的注意力，“不好意思，打扰了！”他说，“我在这里想要给我的老板——我不能说他叫什么名字，省得惹麻烦——献歌一曲，我想说——欢迎回来！”  
知道Joshua在说什么的小朋友们疯狂的起哄，把桌子拍的乒乓响，Toni在台下本想忍住不笑出来，但是Marco一直在捶他的肩膀，笑得快要钻到桌子底下去，他也忍不住的跟着Joshua在跑调边缘疯狂试探的歌声大笑出来，唱到副歌部分，Marco缓过来了，扶着Toni的肩膀，喘着气跟他说，没想到有生之年你还会收到这样的礼物，像不像你生日那次？

Toni愣了一下，是的，他不是第一次被人站在酒吧的小舞台上点名道姓的送歌，在他十九岁变成二十岁的时候有类似的经历，只不过当时坐在身边的不是Marco，站在台上的那个才是。  
那时候的Marco留着匪夷所思的发型，让人捉摸不透的品味，完全是那种嚼着口香糖唱着烂大街的流行歌曲的玩咖形象，站在立麦前还有点像回事儿，他扶着麦克风，笑得嘴角歪撇，眼睛眯成两条弯弯的月牙，头顶的聚光灯照的他有些模糊，他装模做样的清了清喉咙说，生日快乐Toni Kroos！这首歌送给你！

之后为了庆祝Toni终于也二字开头，Marco把自己灌得烂醉，扒着Toni让他送自己回去，过了宵禁时间，宿舍是回不去了，Toni问出了他的家庭住址却掏不出他的钥匙，看他平时丢三落四的样子，十有八九是没有带上。Toni只好拖着他回了自己家，煮热汤，放热水，脱衣服，然后稀里糊涂的亲吻了彼此，“我醉了，但也没那么醉。”Marco圈着他的脖颈这么说，目光涣散但Toni却觉得他那双透着股灵气的绿眼睛直勾勾地正望着他，“所以，操我。”

两条平行线就此有了交点，然后纠纠缠缠的分不开了。

“我带了钥匙。”现在发型已经规矩了很多，不再穿得吊儿郎当的Marco转过头看着Toni，“就在左边的口袋里。”

“你记得真清楚。”Toni含糊不清地说，酒杯抵在唇边，辛辣的液体含在喉头，咽不下去，也吐不出来，“我都不记得你穿的什么衣服了。”他不知道Marco突然提起那天干什么，事实上如果不是Marco说他都已经渐渐淡忘那天的样子了，他不常想起那天的，哪怕它其实很特别。

这段关系给他的回忆绝大多数都只剩下在Philip车上的事情了，捂着脸歇斯底里哭出来的Marco和下定决心想要结束一切，跟他开始一段全新的关系的自己——这段场景无数次的在Toni的脑海中重播，最近几天跳出来的次数更多了，每一次都在他本身就已经很复杂的心情上叠加上更说不清的滋味——生气？愤怒？怨恨？可惜？可怜？——都有，也好像都不是。

Marco轻描淡写的又提起来那天，他再回忆起一切开始的时候，那些情绪就都烟消云散了，遍布整颗心脏的只有……喜悦，得偿所愿的喜悦。

那双绿眼睛里只有自己。

Toni终于有勇气回过头看着Marco了，但他却移开了视线，伸手拿过Toni面前的酒杯，仰头灌了一大口，砸了咂嘴说，好辣。

Marco喝了第一口酒，Toni就滴酒不沾了，他安静的坐在一边听着Marco眉飞色舞的讲述他在伊拉克的事情，他形容炸弹爆炸的时刻，又悲悯天人的哀叹可怜的孩子们，Kai说要是能做个专题报道就好了，Julian赶在Marco开口前转移了话题，没人想在这种时候再聊工作了，只有Toni注意到Marco又喝了一口被他斥责为垃圾的鸡尾酒，呛得他眼泪都出来了。

凌晨两点钟的时候，他们结束了派对，Kevin来接Toni回家，顺便也送几个人回去，其中就包括Marco。

小年轻们住的比较近，Marco还住在大学城那边，几乎相反的路线，便是最后送回去的那一个。

Toni在车上看着Marco玩儿车窗玩儿的起劲，权衡再三决定带他上去，Kevin在后视镜里对着他笑，用我等你吗？

Toni翻了个白眼，不用。

时隔三年半，Toni又一次踏入了Marco的私人空间，当他走进玄关看到整间公寓的全貌时不得不说和他印象中的有很大偏差。

这间他其实已经踏入过千八百次的公寓有些过分整洁了，深色的窗帘遮盖着干净的连苍蝇都会打滑的落地窗，瓷砖光亮的可以当镜子照，米色的沙发上的纯色抱枕摆放得整整齐齐，像极了各大家具商城广告栏上的那种模板装修，精致、洁净，而且没有人味。

Toni记忆里属于Marco的屋子不是这样的。他记得他数落过、打扫过、蜷缩过的公寓和此时此刻站立的空间是截然相反的——挂在液晶电视上的黄黑色球队旗帜，CD架上摆放着贴着手写标签的录像带，不是在地毯上躺着就是扔在沙发靠背后的蜜蜂玩偶，被各色外卖单子和零食淹没的茶几，玄关处摆放的乱七八糟的鞋子，水槽里堆着不超过三天绝对不会洗的盘子，活脱脱一个当代堕落青年的样板间，却处处都是印着Marco Reus的痕迹。

打发了Marco去洗澡，Toni站在他一尘不染的厨房煮着醒酒汤，木勺子一下一下的碰到汤锅的内壁，Toni隐约感觉这个场景好像在哪里见过——是了，二十岁。  
喝多了、送到家（别管谁家）、洗热水澡、煮醒酒汤。

下一步呢？Toni叹了口气，还想有什么下一步呢？现在的他们不比当年多了什么选择权，又或者说，更没有退路了，三年前是Marco丢弃一切逃离这一片只有一个结局的是非，三年后还要他逃吗？播报过多少中东形势新闻的Toni不想再让Marco身陷战乱了，而他更没有权利逃了，他在新闻界的地位不允许他任性，也不允许他逃。

那就，别让一切开始。Toni想，他是出了名的行事果决，说出口的话不会收回，势必做到，做错了的事情也不会再做第二次。

他可以摔倒，但不会在同一个地方摔倒两次。

呸。

遇上Marco的事情，Toni就没有脑子清醒过，如果他清醒，他就不会在二十岁那年任由他们两个胡乱的纠缠下去，早早的就会捋清楚一切，是再也不放开他还是就此放过他都能有个结果，如果他清醒，他就不会看不出来三年后的Marco看向他的小心翼翼和只字不提的苦衷。

如果他清醒，他就不会再Marco拽住他的手腕，一如八年前的茫然和清明，跟他说，Toni，我醉了，但也没那么醉的时候吻上去。

重蹈覆辙，从来都是心甘情愿。


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

Toni和Marco在床上总有一点无法言明的默契，哪怕距离上一次他们这样触及彼此已经过了将近一千个日夜，他们依然能够瞬间明白对方的反应意味着什么，不需要开口要就能给对方他想要的——Toni反复的摸着Marco的腰窝，Marco在醉醺醺的迷蒙中也会下意识的软下腰，让他能够压上来吻自己，Toni喜欢在接吻中舔过Marco的嘴唇，逗他急切的、主动的张开嘴巴让自己尽情的品尝他的味道，哪怕Marco抓着他头发的手用劲太过，拉扯的疼了，Toni也不会觉得什么，反而还有一种被依赖的满足感。

当Toni的手从Marco帽衫的下摆伸进去的时候被他按住了手腕，“我……”Marco艰难的吞咽了一下，他脑子里的酒精还没蒸发干净，一时间不知道该怎么措辞为自己的行为做出解释，幸好Toni有些困惑却没有介意，“……我在伊拉克受了伤。”

“那又怎么样？”Toni挑了一下眉头，不以为然，再次埋首于Marco的颈窝，手底下不停歇的把他的帽衫推到胸口，不由分说的把Marco的衣服脱掉了——不能埋怨Marco不愿意脱掉衣服让Toni见到他的赤身裸体，他在伊拉克中了三颗子弹，挨过两次爆炸，过去Toni钟情亲吻留恋的白瓷般的皮肤早就一去不复返了。

皮肤暴露在空气中的瞬间，Marco闭上了眼睛，他做好Toni会停下来的准备，但没想到他居然可以毫无顾忌的就这样吻上了他那些丑陋的伤疤，蝴蝶一样的吻落在胸口那个放射状的创口上，细细密密的亲下来，描摹过横贯半个小腹的痕迹，手指一直摩挲着他隐约有些凹凸不平的腰侧，“Toni……别……”Marco被Toni亲的有些难为情，他这具身体上的痕迹除了主治医生没有其他人再见过了，他知道Toni或许真的不介意，但他依然不想让他见到自己这副样子，“别亲那里……”

Toni郑重其事的吻在Marco的心窝，抬起头，亮蓝色的眼睛毫无顾忌也没有保留的望向他，疼吗？

他不在乎Marco身上的这些疤痕能不能消除，也不在乎到底是什么造成的这一切，他只在乎他疼不疼。

不，不疼了。Marco拼命的摇头，眼眶有点热，他知道这是想要流泪，可是他不想在Toni面前掉眼泪，无关尊严，就只是不想。但Toni却探身上前，将嘴唇覆盖在他的眼睛上，轻轻的、温柔地吻他。堵在Marco心口的那股气一下子就消散了，想不想哭出来不重要了，在Toni面前，他可以不需要眼泪。

归根到底，Marco身上触目惊心的伤痕还是造成了一些影响，这场性爱的进行比它刚开始要缓慢了，Toni耐心又细致的为Marco扩张，照料到他身体的每一寸，温吞的让Marco想要扯过他的头发狠狠的亲他，告诉他，流过血、受过伤、烙了疤不代表我是个玻璃人，直接操我不会有事的，然而当他对上Toni的视线，那句话就咽了回去。

也没什么不好的。Marco闭上了眼睛，被人体贴的照顾有什么不好……

就如同Marco能从Toni的抚摸中知道他想要怎样进行下去一样，Toni也能通过Marco细微的动作，大到一声呻吟小到一次呼吸，分辨出来是被摆弄得舒服了还是有些疼了，不过今天晚上只有前者。  
Marco的醉酒基本上清醒了，但他依然陷在一片混沌里，他不知道Toni这样温存的和他做爱是出于什么心态，他恍恍惚惚的搂着Toni的脖子，不由自主的抬着下巴请他吻自己，便在心里嘲笑起自己来，Toni是什么样的心情放在一边不谈，他连自己究竟为什么要这样做都不清楚，是终于不想一个人过夜还是不舍得放他走？

没等Marco迷迷糊糊的捋出个头绪来，就被Toni的冲撞打散了思绪，里里外外他都只能感受到Toni的灼热，“Marco。”Toni叫他的名字，“睁开眼睛，看着我。”他的额头抵在了Marco汗津津的额头上，有点凉又有点热，Marco颤抖着睫毛睁开了眼睛，猝不及防的便跌入了Toni深海一样的双眼里——那双眼里只有他。

他们把Marco那张睡了很多年的双人床弄得吱呀响，可怜的好像随时会塌，像是为了避免这一点，Toni把Marco抱离了床面，惊得他尖叫着抱住Toni的肩膀，Toni被他的反应逗笑了，带了点恶作剧意味的向上顶了顶，勾出Marco绵长撩人的呻吟。后来，被按在墙面上的时候，Marco彻底把主动权和意识都交待给了Toni，任由他吻他，穿透他，将自己的一切全部留给他。再像过去一样，结束的时候被Toni抱着去清理，在花洒营造的水幕中温柔又缠绵地接吻。

回到床上的时候，Marco像是随时能堕入梦境一样，Toni搂着他的肩膀，哄他喝了小半杯水，再想喂一口都不行了，“我好困。”Marco垂着眼皮，纤长的睫毛颤抖着，“想睡。”转过脸把自己的脑袋埋在了Toni的臂弯里，被抱住的Toni叹了口气，把水杯放在床头柜上，抽出胳膊，调整了一下姿势让自己滑进被窝里，没有犹豫的再次搂过Marco，让他枕在自己的胳膊上睡着。

在即将失去意识之前，Toni想，如果能这样一觉睡到天亮，那就真的太幸福了——他本以为这么简单的事情能够轻易的达成，结果却大大出乎他的意料。

Marco在睡着的不到两个小时之后把自己蜷缩成一个团，然后开始发抖，甚至发出了抽泣——Toni就是在这时惊醒的，他没敢开灯，摸黑着去碰Marco的肩膀，想要安抚他，却被大力的挣扎开了，Marco还紧闭着眼睛没有醒，在梦里似乎在被人追逐着，他在床上辗转反侧的折腾，险些撞上床头，Toni手疾眼快的挡了一下，鼓起勇气抓住Marco的手腕，把他扣在怀里，任由他无力的推阻他的胸膛也不松手，直到Marco似乎终于累了，老老实实的靠在他的胸口痛哭起来，哭着哭着又笑，笑着笑着又哭，情绪变幻莫测的吓人，Toni像哄孩子一样温柔拍抚着他的背，一言不发，心脏随着Marco轻声的啜泣一点一点被揉碎。

还能说什么呢。这么多年过去了，撬开他心门的人还是只有他一个罢了。

在过去的三年里，Toni不是没有尝试过去接触新的人，只是每遇见一个他都会把对方默默的和他自以为的理想型做对比，总能挑剔出对方不让他满意的地方，给他介绍过对象的Sergio说他眼睛长到头顶去了：标准非得那么严丝合缝么？

当然不是了。只是，Toni的标准似乎是为一个人量身定做的——身材要高挑削瘦，金发绿眼睛最好，爱笑，笑起来总是不顾形象，性格温柔坚定，原则性又要强，有点小固执也没关系，那是他最尊重的一点——Toni不是在按标准找伴侣，而是在自欺欺人。

他想要的，想要爱的，自始自终都只是Marco Reus而已。

Toni低头去吻Marco的额发，忽然发现怀里的人安静了许多，就着月光看了一眼发现他又睡着了，紧皱的眉头没有丝毫松开的迹象，Toni抱着他轻手轻脚的躺回床上，小心翼翼地拨开被眼泪浸湿了的碎发，心里乱糟糟的却什么也说不出来，只能盯着那张熟悉又陌生的脸发呆。

Marco睡了不到一个小时就醒了，自然醒的，没有噩梦也没有哭闹，他隐约知道自己可能又……惊醒了，但没想到眼睛都睁不开了，他用力揉着眼睛，这时有人拿着温热的湿毛巾碰到了他的脸。

“别动。”他听出是Toni的声音，“……睁开试试。”

Marco试着睁开一只眼睛，看见Toni正专注的擦着他的脸颊，他觉得应该说些什么，但是实在不知道该怎么开口，他知道他怎么了，但这就更不好解释一切了，他只能不尴不尬的说了句抱歉。

“还想睡一会儿吗？”Toni没接他的话茬。

Marco摇了摇头。

“还难受吗？”

Marco又摇了摇头。

“想谈谈吗？”

Marco非常想依然摇摇头，但是他知道让Toni看见了那么糟糕的一幕再想逃避这场谈话是不可能的了，他没说话。

他其实很清楚自己要从哪里开始说起，也很明白Toni想要知道什么。半年前，Marco从伊拉克回来，他接受了很多人的询问，心理医生循循善诱的提问、亲朋好友焦急的关心，还有顶头上司直白的疑问，他不会觉得难以启齿，即使那三年在他二十九年的人生里称得上黑暗至极，但他面对不同人的问话都能发自内心的给出回答——面对和蔼的心理医生，他能客观冷静的陈述自己面对的情境，面对父母和姐姐们的关怀，他能露出和曾经一样灿烂的笑容让他们放心，面对Philip，他能毫无隐瞒的交代自己的状况，然而他从未主动提及过那段日子。

Toni就盘腿坐在Marco对面，手里还拿着湿毛巾，非常耐心的等着Marco反应，他不问也不催，安静的让Marco有些心焦。

他知道他该说什么，但他不想说，就像他不愿意在Toni面前暴露出伤疤和眼泪一样，那一面的Marco Reus应该永远向Toni Kroos藏起来。

“你不愿意说的话……”Toni开口了，嗓子有点哑，仿佛一肚子的话都在喉头滚过好几圈一样的疲惫，“愿不愿意听我说？”

Marco点了点头，他知道自己早该给Toni这个机会了，三年前就应该。

“有一句话如果我现在说出口会显得我很轻浮又草率。”Toni一字一句慢慢地说着，“但是我想让你知道我是认真的，我的内心真的是这样想的，总有一天，总有一天我会把那句话说给你听。”

他停顿了一下，好像在判断Marco的反应，Marco眨了眨眼，挪开了视线，他便继续说了，“三年前，我看你……那副样子就决定了一件事，Marco，我知道我是一个普通人，没有超能力可以把你保护在太空堡垒里，但是我那一瞬间弄清楚了我到底想要什么——我想成为你快乐的缘由，也想成为你痛苦的终结。”

说到这儿，Toni自嘲的笑了，事实摆在面前，不管间接还是直接，他似乎都成为了Marco痛苦的根源：“我知道这有些自大和狂妄，但是Marco，就像我在演播室里可以全身心的相信你、依靠你一样，我愿意你也这样反过来依靠我，那些痛苦、折磨、灾难到我这里能够结束。”

他说完了，Marco还是垂着脑袋，Toni接受这段话带来的一切结果，无论Marco是继续保持沉默还是让他离开这间房间，他都接受。

但Marco没有指着房门让他走，也没有继续无谓的沉默，他有些情绪波动，反复调整了几次呼吸，然后长出了一口气，仿佛鼓起了莫大的勇气抬起头来，在一片黑暗中依然亮闪闪的眼睛看着Toni，他终于说了第一句话：“……我在看医生，状态并不好。”

这不是暴露伤疤和眼泪，Marco终于明白了，他这是把一颗完整的心掏出来递到也已经捧着自己一颗鲜活的心等待着他的Toni面前——又有什么可以畏惧的呢？


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

“Marco，我们什么时候会回来？”

这是和Marco一起去伊拉克的英国小男孩儿在踏上前往那个战乱之地的飞机之前问他的，十九岁被正义感冲昏头脑的摄影专业学生背着双肩背站在登机口跃跃欲试，想着可以去那里待上几年，深入那个从未涉及过的世界，Marco想当然的告诉他，等我们做出有意义的事情之后再回来。

和Marco合作多年的摄像师Lukasz联系了一个营长允许他们进行随军报道，他们六个人——Marco、Lukasz、十九岁的Jadon、Marco大学本科的直系学弟Julian和Larsen还有充当医疗人员的Witsel——做了自以为充足的功课，满怀热衷的奔赴战地。

那个军营的士兵在伊拉克都超过三年了，整天怨声载道，除了骂人就是在喝酒，脾气暴躁，对他们这一批象牙塔出来的媒体工作者态度极差，就连Marco这种没有人会讨厌的人都被他们恶意对待过。

Jadon在那里学会了打牌赌钱，Larsen知道了怎么分辨几十种不同的烟卷，Julian在一天晚上跟Marco说这跟他想象得不太一样，Marco没法回答他。半个月之后他们没有拍到任何有价值的东西，Marco和Lukasz商量要不要跟下周来的物资车一起去首都，然后转机回德国算了，他们两个没有讨论出结果就被营长通知他们要去前线了。

那是他们第一次见识真正的战场，事实上他们没有冲在最前面，但Jadon被吓得摔坏了相机，储存卡得以保存，可是后来整理才发现里面所有照片都是模糊的，没有一张可以看出来是什么，不过即便如此也没有人会去责怪他。

Larsen被冲散了，一周之后他们才在另一个民间队伍里把他接回来。

也是那天，Marco中了他第一颗子弹，打在胳膊上，万幸没有伤到骨头，但是浸透衣袖的血水看得让人心颤，Witsel在给他包扎的时候手都在抖，打结的手不听使唤，手滑了很多次，Marco也第一次尝到止痛药的味道。

Lukasz一边给他擦汗一边问他，下周还要不要和物资车回去，Marco一跺脚说，不。

他们终于、终于触及到了这个世界上最残忍、最悲剧的深处，怎么能这样回去？更何况他们还没来得及做出有意义的事情。

于是他们留了下来，一留就是三年。

这三年里，Jadon在战壕里庆祝了他的二十岁生日，Larsen和后方的一个护士姑娘交换了项链，Julian和Lukasz学会了扛摄像机捕捉镜头，他们都以为自己成为了自己当年敬佩的那种人，坚强、正义，见识过这个世界的全部黑暗，没有什么能再吓到他们了。

Marco一直惴惴不安，他受了太多次伤了，他每痛一次都庆幸是伤在他身上而不是由这几个他带出来的小孩子承受，他有几次想说足够了，他们该回去了，但是看见这几个年轻人满腔热血的样子，互相帮忙举着油灯写稿子，用破碎而模糊的屏幕进行视频剪辑，反复问Marco他们能为这一切做些什么，Marco把这个想法咽了回去。

他们还可以、还可以再做些什么。

在第三年，他们去了边境，白天还风平浪静，Larsen还和Marco开玩笑说明天穿越国境线看看，晚上就出了事。

第一颗炸弹在距离他们帐篷五十米远的地方爆炸，Marco披着单薄的外套冲出去，Lukasz条件反射似地去拿摄像机，Jadon跟Julian吼着说他听不见了，Julian来不及去安慰他抓着英国人的手腕去追Marco，Larsen和Witsel正在那附近的帐篷里和老兵们打牌，他们不知道那一团烟灰之中还有没有幸存者。

第二次爆炸就更近了，Marco被气流掀翻在地上，整个后背正砸在一堆碎砖快上，前些天才拆了线的伤口似乎又裂开了，但是Marco感觉不到疼痛，他整个人被震懵了，看不见、听不到，也感觉不到自己的身体，Lukasz把摄像机扔下了，半拖半抱的把Marco从地上拽起来，Marco看见他的额头破了口子，血几乎要流到眼睛里，波兰人把他安置在一截断墙跟前，连说带比划的跟他说着什么，Marco茫然的看着他，半天才弄明白Lukasz在说他去找其他人，让他在这里呆好。

Marco本想说他也去，但是他现在完全动不了，浑身都是麻木的，只能呆愣的点点头，Lukasz一步三回头的跑远了，轰炸停顿了一会儿，同一个营地的一个年轻士兵跑过Marco的面前，抓着他的肩膀想带他走。

“我在等人！”Marco用英语跟他解释，“我的同伴，和我一起来的。”

那个年轻士兵似乎不太擅长英语，用强壮的力量直接把Marco拽了起来，跑了几步用蹩脚的德语跟他说他带他去安全的地方等，Marco还没来得及再说什么，另一次爆炸就来临了，他们两个都被冲击到了，飞到不知道哪里去了，Marco脑袋撞上了一块石头，昏过去了一会儿，等他再醒来天已经有点亮了，周围不再混乱，安静的让Marco疑心他是不是彻底聋了，他坐起身想要分辨一下情况，等他看清眼前的一切之后他直接开始呕吐。

到处都是碎石和血还有尸体，那个要带他去安全地方的士兵被炸开了花，半个脑袋就在Marco的不远处，眼睛还睁开着，直勾勾地盯着Marco看。Marco浑身都是血，他又花了几分钟弄清楚身前的这些红色不是他的血，而是那个士兵的，撑在地面上的手掌下滑腻的触感是那个男孩的肠子。

Marco颤颤抖抖的站了起来，他的双腿除了一些擦伤没有大碍，但是后背的伤口又崩开了，冷风一吹就烈烈的疼，他弓着背漫无目的地走开了，他想求助，想叫Lukasz的名字，想知道那几个孩子在哪儿，但是他的喉咙里塞满了灰尘和血腥，他一个字也说不出来。

他不知道他走了多久，他觉得有几个小时，但实际上可能只有十来分钟，他穿过那一片营地的废墟，找到了停靠在路边的物资车，Jadon正裹着毯子捧着茶缸坐在路边，看见他过来直接拨开给他检查的战地医生跑了过来，Marco这才注意到Jadon没有穿上衣，他褐色的皮肤被雪白的纱布完完全全的包裹起来了，他想要跟这个孩子道歉，但是他实在坚持不住了，在Jadon距离他还有两步远的时候一头栽在了地上。

万幸的是，他们六个没有一个人受到危及生命的伤害，只是或多或少的会留下一辈子都无法消除的伤疤了，Marco的旧伤比较棘手，Witsel伤到了手腕，Jadon的上身被擦伤了，很多细碎的伤口但没有大碍，Larsen的小腹被炸开的弹片刮到了，Lukasz只有额头有个口子，Julian撞到了头，得有一阵子只能趴着睡了，他们留在了战地医院，没有再跟着所剩无几的军营离开。

Larsen躺在病床上隔着纱布抓着自己发痒的腹部，迷迷糊糊的问Marco，我们什么时候能回家。

止痛药正在逐渐失效，一股一股的刺痛从Marco的脊椎冒出来，他咬着牙，眼睛干涩的已经掉不出眼泪来了，他说，明天，我们明天就回家。

他们做了三年的无用功，没有一件事被赋予了意义，但是他们坚持不下去了，他们得回家了。

 

“我们回来的路程没有再遭遇什么，但是已经无关紧要了。”Marco说得很平静，手扶在自己的膝盖上，Toni犹豫了一下把他的手伸过去覆盖在那双冰凉的手上，“Julian跟我一起，看了医生，他没有什么问题，没几次就不需要给心理医生交钱了，Jadon休学了一阵子，上个月他说他重新回到学校了，适应的还好，Jacob也回去读书了，最近在忙论文，我想等他毕业了给他Offer，Lukasz回家了，和他的家人一起，Witsel接到了市医院的聘书，前些日子从急诊转到科室了。”

Marco停顿了一下，他知道Toni并不在意其他人的状况如何，只是他还不知道该怎么和Toni说：“……而我……”他的喉头艰难的滑动了一下，Toni用指腹蹭了蹭他的手背，“我一团糟，Toni，我睡不了完整的觉，一闭上眼睛都是……那些画面，活生生的人在我面前被炸成……他还看着我，你知道吗，他还看着我……而且，而且我没办法和他们交代，我耽误了他们三年的时间，哪怕他们从来没有和我表达过怨恨，但是……”Marco说不下去了，Toni探身过去把他抱在怀里，轻轻拍抚着他的后背。

“我什么都明白的，但是我没办法控制我不那么想。”Marco没有推开Toni的拥抱，反而靠的更近了，他感到了安全，“我焦虑、暴躁，不吃药就会发慌，没办法一个人呆着，看不了任何……那种画面，Toni，我已经不是三年前的那个我了，我也不是你所知道的那个Marco了，我现在一团糟。”

Toni说不出话来，他知道他无论说什么都无济于事，他不是Marco本人，有些事情只能Marco自己想明白才能和解。

他所能做的，只有一件事。

“所以，原谅我不能在现在回应你什么。”Marco小声说，声音有些发抖，“我不能把这些糟糕的事情带给你，你没有义务也没有必要去承担这些。”

“你不需要回应我，Marco。”Toni认真的说，“我不需要你告诉我你对我怎么想的，即使我知道你心里到底捉摸着什么，但是就像我想和你说的那句话一样，现在还不适合说出口，但是，我恳求你，我恳求你别把我推开，那些愤怒也好悲伤也罢，Marco，我不是来承担义务或者分担你的责任的，我是来了解你，感受你的一切的，所以——”Toni没再说下去，他只是侧过头吻了Marco的太阳穴，“让我陪着你好吗？”

还会有什么其他答案吗？Marco比任何人都清楚他应该或者说可以怎么回答，Toni没有给他任何的压力，没有把他的那颗心当作筹码来逼迫Marco接受，他只是给Marco提供了一个选择，他可以不是一个人走完这条艰难的路，他不是孤身一人，有人愿意站在他身边接受他的一切——被世人喜爱的那一面还有不被任何人知道的另一面——有人愿意。

而最美妙的事情就在于，这个愿意看见他整颗心得那个人恰好也是Marco希望他看见的，只是碍于那颗心现在千疮百孔，Marco没有勇气拿出来，但是那个人在听完他多么糟糕的经历之后依然愿意陪着他一步一步的找回回家的路。

那么，就给他看吧。


	14. Chapter 14

14

凌晨的汉堡王没什么人，只有刚刚结束加班的上班族神色疲惫的外带了一杯咖啡和无家可归的流浪汉蜷缩在塑料椅子里过夜，Toni把点好的套餐端到桌前，Marco放下手机仰起脸跟他笑了一下。

Marco夜里惊醒的时候是两点钟刚过，被Toni安慰着说了压抑在心里许久的那些事情以后已经快要三点半了，情绪起伏太大，再也睡不着，又有些想吃东西，两个人便干脆换了衣服出门去吃夜宵。

经过一番掏心掏肺的谈话，两个人的相处模式一时间没有什么明面上的变化，但是他们都清楚彼此之间有些东西已经彻底翻天覆地了，也知道总有一天他们还得把这码事摆到台面上讨论，但可以不是今天，今天夜里Toni说得足够明白，Marco也尽了自己现阶段最大的努力了。

“我记得你是吃牛肉的。”Toni拆开一个汉堡的包装纸折好递给Marco，“看什么呢？”

“Leon发给我的经济学材料。”Marco接过来汉堡，咬了一口，看着Toni在薯条上挤番茄酱，“我想在第一个广告之前加一个经济板块。”

“哦。”Toni应了一声，这不是他操心的事情，他只需要在Marco需要帮助的时候站在他身边就可以了，过去的三年里他没能做的事情，现在他能够去做了，漫不经心地想着拿起一根薯条戳到了Marco的嘴角，被喂的那一个有点惊讶，眨了眨眼，“张嘴。”

玩心起来的Marco就很难搞，他故意抿着嘴不张开，眼睛挑衅的眯成两道月牙，绷不住得要笑，Toni一只手撑着下巴，一只手维持着喂他动作，挺有耐心的逗他：“喂你还不乐意，张嘴。”

Marco还是不听他的，番茄酱蹭到嘴角了也不就范，睫毛一颤一颤得坏心眼的很，Toni也不急，哼笑着收回了手把薯条自己吃掉了，这下Marco又不干了：“诶——”

早有预料的Toni又拿起一根薯条喂到他嘴边，Marco佯装气鼓鼓的咬住了，含糊不清的说什么人啊你这是，逗我好玩吗？

“好玩啊。”Toni声音拖的长长的，有些暖融融的倦意，“逗你特别有意思，特别有成就感。”

Marco就要反驳什么，但凌晨的脑子不太灵光，半天也不知道该说些什么，Toni看他那样子忍着笑意继续喂他吃薯条：“慢慢想，不着急。”

“你好烦。”

“我怎么又烦了？”Toni吸了一口可乐，“喂你吃，逗你玩，等你骂，这还烦，你真是太难伺候了。”

“怎么什么话都让你说了！”Marco强烈怀疑是Toni赋闲在家太久，一条毒舌没处安放，这好不容易放了出来立刻怼天怼地。

“好了好了，不逗你了。”Toni把可乐推到Marco面前，见他低头就着自己刚刚用过的吸管喝了一口，心里油然而生一股满足感，“够不够吃？还要不要加点别的？”

“不要了，吃不了那么多。”Marco咬着汉堡说，拿了块鸡块蘸了酱递到Toni面前，Toni就着他的手咬了过去，“这才叫投喂，我多乖。”

“嗯，乖。”Toni点点头。

所以其实说开了还是有变化的……Marco想，这要是之前，他们哪儿可能这样相处，没有给对方一个明确的身份但完全超越了朋友之间应有的亲密，如果是让不知情的外人见了都得大跌眼镜，十有八九还得骂他俩其中之一是渣男（取决于站那边）。

Marco很有罪恶感的承认，虽然只经历了仅仅几个小时，这种似情侣又不是情侣的状态让他感觉十分安全和舒适，但他又觉得这一切来的并非那么心安理得，不免在犹疑他是否在无耻的透支Toni的喜欢，即使他知道他不会让Toni无止境的等下去，一旦他彻底好起来，不再一惊一乍的歇斯底里，他就会给Toni一个确信且满意的答案，可……Marco不自觉地捏紧了手中的食物。

“嘿。”Toni注意到了Marco的异样，知道他又想多了，“别瞎想。”

“我……”Marco咽了咽口水，“没。”

Toni笑了一下，像是在说“跟我面前还瞒什么”，他伸手捏了一下Marco放在桌面上空着的那只手：“Marco，你觉得我像那种冤大头么？我没那么伟大和无私，我会对你好倒也不是非得求一个回报，而是我知道你不是在欺骗我的感情，我什么都清楚的，我愿意陪着你，别有压力，嗯？”

被看得透透的。Marco在心里叹了口气，嘴上答应了。

Toni又捏了捏他的手背，心知Marco不会因为他这么两句话就轻易的卸下心理负担，要不然交给心理医生的那些工资直接给他好了，全当家庭基金得了，但是他也知道不管是否有用，对于Marco这种自尊心和责任心都极强的人，他必须得摆明自己的态度。

“那……”Marco翻过手攥住Toni的拇指，“我，呃，我周日下午有一个预约，你愿不愿意陪我去？”

“当然。”Toni答应他，这是一个好的开始，一切都在回归正途。

 

吃过了夜宵，谁也没提Toni是不是要回去这件事，心照不宣的打算一起消磨这段时间，两个人并肩往回走想着睡一个回笼觉。

Toni快速冲了一个澡，等他回到卧室，Marco已经抱着枕头滚了两圈了，百无聊赖地翘着脚发呆，Toni走过去握住他悬空的脚腕把Marco带到自己怀里，意料之外的Marco没有挣扎反抗，动了两下就靠着Toni的肩膀哼了两声，“困了就睡。”Toni大胆的亲了亲Marco的发顶，发现他没有躲开，就更大胆的去亲了他的脸颊，“都快五点了。”

“唔。”Marco应了一声，扭了扭身体找了一个更舒服的位置，张开胳膊像只黏人的八爪鱼一样缠住Toni，满足的长叹了一口气，Toni搂着他的那只手蹭了蹭Marco的脸颊，被他偏头亲了一下，“晚安。”Marco闭上了眼睛，Toni又目不转睛地盯着他看了好一会儿才让不堪重负的眼皮盖上。

再醒来的时候已经是中午了，Toni被从窗帘缝隙中透过来的阳光晃醒的，他下意识地想要抬手挡一下才发现Marco紧紧抱着他的那条胳膊，脸埋在枕头里像是躲太阳也像是在汲取安全感，Toni小心翼翼的抽出胳膊，把滑下去的被子往上拉了拉盖住Marco的后背，轻手轻脚的起身把窗帘拉严实了，让整个屋子维持着深夜似的黑暗。

Toni站在窗边考虑了一下是回到床上继续给Marco当人形抱枕还是去厨房简单做些午饭好让Marco醒来就有的吃，但还没等他想出个结果，床上的一团动了动，发出渐渐苏醒的闷哼，从被子里伸出一条胳膊，手腕无力的垂着，Toni走上前拉住那只手，温柔地跟还有些迷糊的Marco道午安。

这其实算是Toni惯出来的一个小习惯，以前他俩维持着炮友关系的时候，Toni就发现Marco有时候睡得太熟了的话，醒来之后不喜欢一个人呆着，满脑子胡思乱想的很烦躁，所以要么是伸手找人，要么会直接叫他过来，过去的三年里，Toni猜Marco没有睡过一个完整的足以他醒来发懵的觉，现在他睡起来会这样找他，Toni还是有些欣慰的。

“你什么时候，起的？”Marco的眼睛还没完全睁开，说话也不利索，“很久了吗？”

“没，刚醒，拉了个窗帘。”Toni坐到床边，还拉着他的手，有一下没一下的摸着他的手背，“睡得好吗？”

“嗯。”Marco打了个哈欠，眼角沁出一滴眼泪，被他用另一只手蹭掉了，“舒服。”

“那就好。”Toni点了点头，“饿么？要不要吃午饭。”

Marco想了想，在Toni几乎怀疑他是不是又坐着睡着了的时候，郑重其事的宣布道：“我来做。”

Toni眨了眨眼，Marco朝他信心满满的点点头：“……你确定？”

“当然。”Marco扬了一下下颌，“我现在可厉害了呢。”

和Toni夸下海口之后的Marco很快清醒了，翻身下床去洗漱，然后兴致勃勃的钻进厨房，Toni慢慢悠悠的跟过去，还没等他开口问你打算做什么，Marco就退了出来。

“我忘了。”Marco说，“我的冰箱是空的。”其实调料罐也是空的，或者说那一排精致的小罐子就没装过东西。

Toni没忍住噗嗤的笑了出来。

“别笑。”Marco戳了一下他的腰，“我非得给你——等下，是我手机吗？”Marco走到客厅从茶几底下捡起自己疯狂震动的手机，按下绿色的接听键，“——大周末的不去约会干嘛啊？”Marco跟Toni比划了一个口型，是Mats，“啊？踢球？一把老骨头了还踢——等一下我问一下……”Marco捂住听筒和Toni商量了起来，“Mats要组织去踢球，说是和Benni无聊到脚痒……这什么形容词……”

“我无所谓。”Toni耸了耸肩，“你想去就去。”其实，Toni还是挺希望Marco能出去和老朋友们聚一聚的，他不太懂心理学，但总感觉Marco这种情况多和关心他的人呆一起总归是好事。

Marco便这样回复了Mats：“嗯，我们去，你把地址发——不是女朋友！”突然反应过来别人并不知道Toni正和自己呆在一起的Marco飞快的解释道，“是Toni……不是！你就当我俩有先见之明为了给你省话费呆在一起了吧，哎呀，你太烦了，把地址发给我，我俩吃了午饭就过去。”Mats那边不依不饶，Marco被迫跟他打了两分钟的嘴炮，最后还是Toni看不过接过他的电话说了句“我们吃饭去了，一会儿见”。

“他是真的闲。”Marco无奈的叹了口气，“怪不得叫嚣着要踢球。”

“不管他啦，咱俩吃什么？”Toni问道，Marco捏着下巴“嗯”了半天想起Mats发来的地址的一条街外有一家墨西哥餐厅，Toni也没听他说有什么菜品就直接带他出门了。

 

到了集合地点，Marco才意识到Mats和Bene还叫了Manuel，看见他们三个站一块，Toni琢磨着是离他（巨）们（人）远一点，Marco则是夸张的拍着胸口，指着他们仨说：“高中三年、大学四年，我又走了三年，前前后后十年了，你们仨怎么还是同一个画风，有生之年还能不能看到结局？”

Mats跟Marco的嘴仗从来不占上风所以选择了闭嘴，Manuel见Mats不说话就也不好开口，反倒是Bene被Marco的反应逗笑了，说：“他俩现在凑一对儿了，电视台有小姑娘Ship他俩呢。”

这下子就热闹了，Mats和Manuel手忙脚乱的跟Bene解释了起来，Marco抱着胳膊在旁边看热闹笑弯了腰，Toni作为在场唯一的正常人，早在Marco发出灵魂质问之前，冷静的掏出了手机录下来了这一幕，再深藏功与名的把视频发到了他们的群里。

完成了这一切，Toni却没有放下手机，假装还在录着大三角，镜头却悄悄移到了Marco身上，午后的阳光下，Marco开怀大笑，头发没有抹发胶，柔顺的盖在头顶，显得他跟大学的时候没什么分别了。  
快乐又温柔的Marco。

Toni把那张照片设为了手机锁屏。

那天的球赛开始玩儿的很开心，到快结束的时候可能由于太久没这么剧烈的运动或者是准备活动没做好，Marco扭到了脚踝，虽说他声称没什么大碍，但是保险起见他们还是提前结束了活动。

Toni把Marco扶到场边，让他坐在台阶上，自己蹲在下面一节，不管不问的把Marco的鞋子脱了，把受伤的脚放在自己屈起的膝盖上检查起来，再三确定只是轻微扭伤，筋骨都没有事情之后才帮他再把鞋穿上。

“行了，也别嚷嚷着跑现场了。”Toni扶着膝盖站起来，低头看着朝他吐舌头的Marco，“傻笑，我看你怎么上班。”

“这不是有你么。”Marco试着站起来，那只脚踝还是有点疼，不敢用全力，“其实你回来了我觉得我都不用去了，反正你都能办。”扶着Toni的手臂试着走了两步，倒不是很疼，但实在是别扭。

Toni看了出来，伸手拦了一下：“别走了，我背你回去吧。”说着就绕到Marco前面猫下腰，Marco“嘿嘿”一笑，趴到他的背上，用只有他俩能听见的声音对Toni说：“晚上给你做好的！”

“我吃完能活着就满意了。”Toni感觉Marco趴好了便托着他的大腿根部往上颠了颠，扭头跟目瞪口呆的大三角道了个别，Marco在他背上也跟他们挥了挥手。

等他俩拌着嘴走远了，Mats才回过神：“我知道他俩关系不错，没想到……”

“是变成同事之后才……”Manuel也十分震惊。

Bene倒是一副早有预料的样子：“其实吧，我和Mesut一直在猜，他俩是不是大学的时候就搞在一起了，现在看来应该不是。”

“什么？他俩大学就——？”

“听Bene说了吗？他说‘现在看来不是’。”

不管另两个再怎么问，Bene也绝口不提他和Mesut怎么讨论的这事儿，毕竟感觉这种东西真的说不清楚，当年只是隐约觉得他俩不对头，到了今天，他才确定那时候真的不是在谈恋爱，最多算个友达以上。

因为，现在这样才像。


	15. Chapter 15

15

Philip发觉他的两个部下的关系似乎缓和了。

也不是说之前Toni和Marco之间的气氛就剑拔弩张、针尖对麦芒，而是有些逢场作戏的矫情，Philip几次路过看见他们两个装腔作势的交流十分想要上去推一把Marco的后背让他栽在Toni身上——没有什么问题是一个拥抱不能解决，如果有，那就抱久一会儿——显而易见，他这两个曾经的学弟、现在的部下可能真的给了对方一个或者更多的拥抱了。

虽然在此之前，Philip一直期待着甚至极力希望Toni和Marco能够解开心结，不说亲密无间至少别有无谓的隔阂，但是当这一天真的来临了……Philip感觉自己还是太天真了。

早上他们两个是一起进来的，Philip在回答了两个人不约而同的问好之后还以为是巧合，但是当他看见Toni把车钥匙放回打完卡的Marco的上衣口袋，Philip意识到可能不是巧合，他俩是一起来的——Toni开Marco的车来的。

坐电梯的时候，Toni一直在小声的和Marco说话，Philip不好意思凑过去听，只能用余光瞟着他俩，Marco被Toni逗笑了，嘴角都歪到耳朵根去了，Toni挑着眉头喝了一口早餐外带的咖啡，似乎对于自己笑话的效果很满意，Marco笑完了又说了点什么，Toni点了点头，接着Marco盯紧了Toni的脸，非常自然的伸手抹掉了Toni嘴角的一点松饼残渣，Toni不知道是不是故意的还伸出舌头舔了一下，如果Marco收手的动作慢一点的话，十有八九能碰到他的指尖。

“咳。”Philip清了清嗓子，他一直知道自己身材不够高大，但是没想到已经到了在电梯间里都没能有存在感的地步了。

Marco和Toni终于意识到这个狭小的空间里不只有他们两个，Marco回过头和Philip做了个鬼脸，然后转回身掐了一把Toni的腰，Toni不甘示弱的扯了一下Marco帽衫的系绳，弄得他背在后面的帽子变了形，于是Marco屈膝给了Toni的屁股一下，再被对方毫不客气的捏住后颈。

“不是我说……你俩要是真谈恋爱了可以直接明确的告诉我。”Philip无奈的说，怎么还没到他俩的楼层，“不需要用这么崎岖的方法通知我。”

“你在说什么呀，我们没谈恋爱啊？”Marco回着头眨了眨眼睛显得很无辜的样子，Toni在他身边认真的点头：“好朋友。”

Philip翻了一个巨大的白眼，真当别人没有好朋友吗？

“真的，如果我俩真的在一起了一定第一个告诉你。”Marco说得非常真诚，Philip完全不买账，叮嘱他俩在小年轻面前注意点影响，Marco刚想要反驳什么被Toni拉住了胳膊转移了注意力——Philip回忆起了当年念书的时候被狗男男支配的恐惧。

不过，Toni和Marco两个在编辑室里还是收敛很多，完全没有在Philip面前那样的肆无忌惮，虽说有一点刻意避嫌的成分在，但主要还是因为工作起来也没什么机会暴露出来他们两个经过一个周末关系有了质的飞跃，最多、最多会在视线对上的时候露出一个只有彼此才懂得笑容而已。

即便如此，还是有明眼人看出了一点端倪。

还占据着Toni办公室一张沙发的Kevin在第一次流程会议结束之后，看着Toni拿着Marco交给他的材料回到办公室，关上门的瞬间，开门见山地就说，你俩睡了。

Toni愣了一下，皱了皱鼻子：“……真的有那么明显吗？”

Kevin学着Toni的样子发出一声冷哼：“你俩仿佛被粉红特效duang过了一样。”

“嗯……”Toni想了想，走回到自己的办公桌后面，坐下来，说，“好吧。”

这下轮到Kevin愣了，好吧？居然只有一个“好吧”？这不对啊？Kevin都做好了和Toni唇枪舌战一上午的准备了，满肚子的论据想要按头让Toni承认他和Marco的神秘关系——从Marco看他的眼神到他对Marco说话方式的改变——然而他的主顾居然坦诚的承认了……

“但是……”Toni清了清喉咙，“他还不是我的男朋友，你说话还是要注意一点。”

“我刚来的时候就误会他是你对象了，现在你告诉我你俩都这样了居然还不是？”作为保镖Kevin见识过很多人，但还真没见过他俩这样的，明明对对方的喜欢都快溢出来了，竟然还在原地踏步。

“真不是。”Toni说，“我们慢慢来。”

“……大骗子。”Kevin毫不客气地说，“你太会骗人了。”

“我没骗你。”

“呸，之前你告诉我你喜欢他但不到非他不可的那种程度。”Kevin开始翻旧账，“你分明就是除了他谁也不要！”

嗯……Toni又沉默了几秒钟，然后说，啊，是的，没错。

Kevin觉得太坦荡的人真是太讨厌了，破坏了八卦的全部乐趣。

“哦，对了。”Toni不理会Kevin破碎的八卦心，转移了话题，“我高中同学要请我吃个便饭，就在两条街外，你去刷Marco的饭卡吧。”

行吧。Kevin愤怒的打开印着Toni头像和巨大“王者归来”的标题的杂志，虽然之前他们两个也有着让其他人望尘莫及的默契，但是话说开了之后的化学反应就是另一回事了，从敬佩到讨人嫌也就一个周末的事儿。

 

中午，Kevin迈着沉重的步伐去敲诈Marco了，本以为看起来比Toni好说话的Marco会很容易的暴露出点什么，结果一顿午饭下来Kevin女朋友的爷爷邻居家的狗是什么品种都被Marco知道了，Kevin还是没能收获到一丁点关于他俩感情进展的消息。

 

向Toni提出午饭邀约的是Thomas，他上周才从阿富汗回来，整个人晒得有点黑，额头还贴着一块皱皱巴巴的（Toni猜是他自己抠成那样的）胶布，但是看到老同学的时候还是非常快乐的和他招手打招呼。

“Marco呢？”

Toni拿着菜单的手一顿，不应该啊，Philip不是那种大嘴巴的人啊……他正思考着该怎么回答Thomas的这个问题，就听见他补充道：“哎，我本来是打算跟他联系一下的，但是我俩又不是很熟，你知道吧，也不知道他什么情况，感觉实在是太突兀了。”

“你找他有什么事？”Toni谨慎的提问，诚如Thomas所说，他和Marco对于他们这一批同学来说关系确实不算亲近，基本上没什么往来的需求，现在他俩唯一有可能会产生交集的共同点只有一个——都曾随军体验过。

“哦，你知道Robert吧？”Thomas说，Toni点了点头，这是Marco去伊拉克之前的主播，“我这次随军体验回来之前在坎大哈碰见他外出采访，稍微聊了两句，他跟我说他有一个波兰朋友之前和Marco去伊拉克出了事，问我有没有遭遇过。”

“他们遇上了炸弹袭击。”Toni说，“你也……？”

Thomas赶紧摇了摇头：“不不不，我呆得时间短而且运气不错，没有碰上袭击，但是Robert说的不是这个……”Thomas停顿了一下，“他说，他们的录像材料全部被扣押了。”

Toni愣住了。

 

“不，是你的人手脚麻利，还是正经电视台好。你知道在伊拉克的时候想做一期节目太难了。”  
“他们互相给对方举着油灯写稿子，用碎了屏幕的电脑剪辑视频。”  
“我带他们做了三年的无用功，我没办法给他们交待，我耽误了他们三年的时间。”

 

Marco所说的耽误时间并非指他带那几个孩子在伊拉克呆了三年又负伤而归这件事，干这行的都知道去那种战乱之地不受伤是天赐的运气，没有人会因为这个怨恨他。Marco所认为的“耽误时间”是在说他们呆了三年却没能做出一期节目，没能让全世界看到原来在地球的某些角落里还有着这样残酷的黑暗。

炮火连天不是Marco的心结，那些没能被翻出来见光的血泪才是他自责的根源。

Toni抬起手按了按自己的太阳穴，脑门的青筋突突地跳：“……被什么人扣押了？”

“不知道。”Thomas说，“根据Robert的朋友的说法，是送他们去首都的物资队要求Marco把所有视频素材和文字材料都上交才带他们走。”

“这是勒索。”Toni咬着后槽牙说，“能有办法吗？”

“别想了。”Thomas叹了口气，“我听Robert的意思，Marco好像在回来之后已经做出所有能做的努力了，他们就是不想让那一切见光的。”

 

Toni不知道他怎么回到办公室的，他的脑子一团浆糊，他见不得Marco难过和受到伤害，更见不得他的梦碎，然而现在这一切他不愿看到的灾难都在他最爱的人身上发生了，更令Toni感到绝望的是，无论哪一件事他都不知道自己能做什么。

Marco看出他的情绪不佳，简单和Julian吩咐完任务就去办公室找他了，Kevin很有眼力见的叫嚣着要喝咖啡溜出去了，Marco一边关门一边问Toni出什么事了。

“你怎么从伊拉克回来的？”打马虎眼不是Toni的风格，他想要答案他就会直接去问。

Marco维持着关门的姿势有那么几秒，默不做声，然后抿着嘴唇把窗帘拉上了，遮挡住办公室外的忙碌和视线。

“你不是和Thomas吃午饭去了吗？”Marco反问他。

“Thomas在坎大哈碰见了Lewandowski。”Toni解释说，“显然你的那个波兰摄像师和他关系不错？”

“算了吧，他俩不对盘。”Marco摆了摆手，“不过出于同胞情谊，异国他乡认识这么多年了当个能互相交流的旧友应该还行。”

“所以……”Toni深吸了一口气，“你们的素材被扣押了？”

Marco知道隐瞒已经没有任何意义，更何况他们已经交换了真心，他知道能让面前这个男人知道他全部的事情，于是他小幅度的点了点头，手指屈起摸了摸鼻子。

“……过来。”Toni站在办公桌后面朝他张开胳膊，Marco磨磨蹭蹭的走过去，在还有半步远的地方被Toni毫不犹豫的拉入了怀抱，没有任何挣扎的余地的被按着后颈埋进了Toni的颈窝里。

“干嘛啊……”Marco闷闷的问他，他本不想这样的依靠过去，但他也得承认，能有一个可靠的怀抱能让自己躲藏哪怕一秒钟都是一件幸福的事情。

“感觉你需要被抱一会儿。”Toni回答他，犹豫了一下还是没把“你为什么之前不告诉我，为什么不找我帮忙”问出口，Marco想说自然会说的，他只需要耐心地等。

果然，他们拥抱了没几分钟，Marco就做好了心理建设，慢慢的开口了：“……Jacob的伤口发炎了，必须要去巴格达治疗，Jadon一直在低烧，Julian每天都在头疼，止痛药吃到不敢再吃，那个人，我不知道他叫什么，但是看起来是一个高级军官，干干净净的和整个战地医院格格不入，他说他可以送我们走，前提是我们得把拍摄到的一切都留下来，那些东西不能到国外。”

Toni侧过头吻了吻Marco的鬓角。

“我说他没有权力这样做。”Marco的喉咙像是有东西堵住了，说话都艰难，“他……他说不需要有权利，他就是能，这里他说了算，交出素材，我们就可以走，不交素材……下一次物资队什么时候来就不知道了。”

Toni没有说话，只是收紧了怀抱，手上轻轻揉搓着Marco的后颈，听他断断续续的告诉他发生的事情：“我们的状况太糟糕了，而且他们是那么的年轻，不能因为……理想这种事情什么时候都能完成，但是命只有一条，Toni，我不能让他们葬送在那里……然后，我回来以后试图找人帮忙，我想搞清楚这是怎么回事，Lukasz联系的那个营长还留有一些战地记者的联系方式，我去拜访他们了，但是他们都不愿意谈论这件事，我猜这不是那些人第一次做这种事情，我们什么都做不了，明明——”Marco说到后面有些激动，Toni不得不拍拍他的后背让他冷静下来，深呼吸。

“没关系，Marco，你做了应该做的事情。”Toni固然承认坚守理想这种事情是非常重要的，但是当天平的另一端摆上了生命——自己的、别人的、很多人的生命——的话，就是另一回事了。为了生命屈服，Toni不觉得这是什么丢人的事情，不过同样他也能理解对于Marco如此骄傲坚持的人来说，在威胁下无能为力，一切努力付诸东流是有多么的不甘心。

“我现在只能庆幸我们都还活着，都还过得不错。”Marco苦涩的笑了一下，“但没有那三年，他们或许能过得更好。”

“别这么想，Marco。”Toni揉了揉他的脑袋，大学时候就是这样，Marco似乎对于把一切责任往自己身上揽这件事没什么心理负担，他总愿意顶在最前面哪怕有时候他可以稍微歇一会儿，“你带他们看了另一个世界，这比揭露一些真相对他们来说更有意义。”

Marco耸了耸肩，说，或许吧。

他们就都不说话了。

座机响了的时候，Toni还不想放开他，依然亲昵的蹭着他的脸颊，Marco也很贪恋这几分钟的温存，但还是推了推Toni的肩膀说，Kroos主播，世界还在运行呢。


	16. Chapter 16

16

因为Maxwell的事情，即便最后Toni依旧回到了主播的位置上，Channel 1依然遭受了一些打击，Marco作为执行制片人和Philip讨论了一下决定改革一下现有的人员结构，招募一些新人来，面试就定在了周三下午两点钟，很不凑巧冲撞了Marco去心理医生那里的时间，于是，现在早上七点钟，Toni提着路上买的烤面包，正不厌其烦的按着Marco家的门铃——如果不是改了时间他也不愿意这个点就来吵醒Marco的，这家伙有多爱赖床他不是不知道（他就是太知道了）。

“我后悔了。”Marco顶着一头凌乱的金发，睡眼朦胧的拉开门，第一句话就是这个，口齿不清，还带着半梦半醒的黏糊，“我就应该改到晚上七点再说。”或者干脆昨天晚上吃完饭就应该让你住过来。

“我提醒你一下咱俩约好了晚上去吃西班牙菜。”Toni扶着鞋柜把鞋子脱下，把手里的面包递给Marco，“那家店排了好长时间的队了——你又不穿鞋就乱跑。”

“我从床上滚下来的。”Marco打了一个哈欠，看Toni自觉地换好了拖鞋之后，毫不客气的踩在了他的脚上，手环住他的脖子，“怪你吵醒我。”

“我的错。”Toni扶住Marco刚刚脱离温暖的被窝还暖乎乎的腰，任由他踩着自己往厨房带，“你早上还想吃什么？沙拉？”

“培根。”Marco乖乖在岛台边的高脚凳上坐好，“煎得有一点焦的那种。”

Toni点点头，一边挽着袖子一边打开Marco的冰箱，还没等他把食材拿出来就听见Marco又说，啊，我还没洗漱。

“穿我鞋去。”Toni把冰冻的培根拿出来放在一边，踩掉自己的拖鞋，打算再去玄关那边穿一双，“你清醒一点，别把牙膏吃了。”

Marco扭头冲他做了一个鬼脸。

对于Marco来说，进入洗手间和进入异次元没什么区别，哪怕只是洗漱他都能磨蹭好半天，Toni只能留意着他的动静，估摸着时间差不多了再准备早餐，等他把煎得微焦的培根盛出来，配上烤面包片的时候，Marco也神清气爽的回到了餐厅，他今天没有抹发胶，只是草草用定型水喷了一下刘海让它不遮挡自己的视线，不过看起来心情挺好的，还有兴致挑选了一对耳钉戴上。

“早上好，Marco。”Toni把为他准备好的早餐端到Marco面前。

“早上好。”Marco浮夸的对着盘子吸了吸鼻子，毫不吝惜的夸奖起Toni的好手艺来，而后在Toni嘲笑他厨房杀手，一个人难以过活的时候反驳道，“在伊拉克的时候总是水煮豆子，或者干脆滚热水，所以哪怕我能炸了厨房也是可以一个人填饱肚子的。”他把培根卷在叉子上送进嘴里，像谈论天气一样说起他在伊拉克的事情，轻描淡写的带过饥肠辘辘的凌晨和咽不下去的汤汁。

Toni应了一声，把Marco喝完的牛奶又倒满了，他不是学心理学的，也对PTSD这种事情几乎一无所知（仅限于报道和一些科普），但是他有一种Marco正在慢慢好起来的感觉，相较于他们之前相处的半年多里Marco对伊拉克的事情绝口不提，现在偶尔会没头没脑的跟Toni主动说起来。

有时候就像方才说起解决伙食这件事一样的轻松自在，只像是和Toni分享他在外地旅游的经历似的——“你知道吗？他们用两副扑克牌开发出来了好多种玩法。”——但有时候也会情绪激动，就在前两天，他们俩窝在沙发里看纪录片，里面穿插了一分多钟的战争镜头，还没等Toni岔开话题，Marco就谈起了伊拉克，说到后面有些钻牛角尖的歇斯底里，Toni紧张的拉扯他的手臂吸引他的注意力，最后把他抱在怀里亲他的发旋跟他说，都过去了。

不过这种程度的情绪起伏，Toni觉得他还是应付得来的，或者说他其实还是挺高兴看到Marco能够主动把这些事情说出来，至少说明他也在努力把那根刺拔出来，至于怎么把那个窟窿堵上的问题，他们可以慢慢来，Toni也愿意为Marco操心。

“所以，你还想吃煮黄豆吗？”Toni问。

Marco连连摇头，然后停顿了一下：“……如果是你妈妈做的那种的话，也不是不可以……”他皱起眉头，似乎在努力的回忆，“就那次，我和Mesut去你家蹭饭的那次……”

哦。Toni想起来了，那是他们俩刚搞在一起的那年冬天（原谅他以这个作为时间节点），Marco和Mesut出去玩儿回来赶上暴风雪，强行就近原则找上了住在附近的Toni，Toni的妈妈热情的招待了他们两个，两个嘴甜的帅小伙把妈妈哄得眉开眼笑，那时候Toni几乎怀疑下一秒他妈妈就要认下这两个干儿子了。

“当时Mes跟我说冒昧的去打扰你不太好吧，我同他打包票绝对没事。”Marco露出一个狡黠的窃笑，“他一路上都在跟我念叨，烦死我了，差点就直接跟他坦白我跟你睡过并且还会继续睡了！”

Toni挑了一下眉头，并不买账Marco这个说法，实际上那天他俩玩儿的其实很大，躲在沙发抱枕后面偷偷勾过手指，甚至吃饭的时候在桌子下面闹了很久，Marco还把Toni的袜子踩掉了，逼得他只能佯装笨拙的掉了叉子，借机弯腰去提，不过同时Toni也报复性的用冰凉的手指去捏了一把Marco的脚踝。

“就是那次那个煮黄豆，有番茄？”Marco比划了一下，“你会做吗？这么一说还挺想吃的。”

“我可以学，如果你想吃的话。”Toni说，“要我说实话，你也别抱太大期待，毕竟我的厨艺也就糊弄糊弄你了。”

“那我不知道，反正我吃饱喝足很满意啦。”Marco说着拍了拍肚子，“……走吧，再晚了就该堵车迟到了。”

Toni之前已经陪Marco去过两次心理医生那里了，第一次坐在门口玩儿了一个半小时手机，第二次Marco问过医生得到同意之后被拉进去旁听，又是开车送过来又是帮忙拿衣服，Marco毫不掩饰的承认Toni对自己有很多积极的影响，搞得Toni被年过半百的心理医生促狭的瞥了好几眼，看得他有些局促，恨不得藏在沙发里。

在一堆Toni听不懂的专业词汇和药品名称之中艰难的总结出一句结论：“Marco很努力的在治疗，也很明显的在好起来。”

这真是太好了。

 

下午的面试本来不需要电视台主播出席，但是Toni向来对在自己面前晃来晃去的工作人员有着严格的要求，Marco也知道，所以没等Toni申请去参与就对他发出了邀请，“人事部跟我说这次有很多非常优秀的年轻人。”Marco说，“我诚挚的邀请我校以年级第一的成绩毕业的优秀毕业生前来莅临指导。”

Toni拿起一叠简历拍了Marco的头。

面试了几个所谓名校毕业的高材生之后，Toni忍无可忍的叫了停，伸了一个懒腰，捏了捏已经趴在桌子上的Marco的后颈说：“不看脸，我以为我听了六次循环播放的演讲。”

“我后悔了——”Marco拉长声调，“我就应该下了班去看医生，我现在心灵受到了极大的创伤。”他捶了一下桌面，“履历真漂亮，话也说得真漂亮，但是吧……不行，感觉不对，你懂我意思吧？”

“嗯。”Toni应了一声，“他们这都跟流水线出来的似的，教过？”

“不知道，咱们那时候有教过吗？”Marco侧过头，枕在自己手臂上看向Toni，“职业引航课讲得什么来着？我怎么一点印象都没有了？”

“……”Toni回忆了一下，“因为，咱们翘课了，就是做毕设那会儿。”

说道毕设，Marco就想起来了，他们那时候逃了一些不必要的水课去折腾他们的毕业设计，准备十几个备用稿件，一整天背着设备跑很多个地方，用Toni直系学长Miro的话说他们几个是拿出一副搞问鼎普利策奖的架势做毕设，不过实话说，那是他截止到目前为止做媒体工作最开心的一段时间了，虽然技术水平、眼界见识都远不如现在，但没有被收视率、赞助商束缚，他们不必考虑有多少人会看，也不必担忧会不会没有下一期，他们只需要考虑这是不是他们最想表现出来的事情。

当时熬夜剪片子，材料和设备都放在Toni宿舍里，所以Marco经常就睡在了Toni那边，Thomas那时候已经被高两届的Philip推荐去实习了，正好空出一张床位，但是经常是电脑占用了那张床，于是过了两三点，实在困得不行的Marco就毫不客气地冷手冷脚的钻进按时按点睡觉的Toni的被窝里，冰的他嗷嗷直叫，但依然拉过Marco的手贴在自己温热的小腹上，“冻死了。”Toni一边搓热他一边嫌弃地说，“你吃得太少了，没热量。”

Marco那时候记得他埋怨Toni怎么什么事情都能跟他吃得少牵扯上，Toni就笑着亲他，Marco被亲了几下就也不好意思继续这个话题，闷哼着推他劝他快睡。

半年前要让Marco回忆这些事情就都是模糊的，像是隔着一层水雾，画面是一团一团的色块，声音是遥远的嗡鸣，可现在想起来竟然又变得清晰了，Marco甚至能记得Toni低头看着他笑起来嘴角的弧度和眼角的笑纹。

或许这并不是记忆。Marco想，半年前想起Toni，想起大学那段日子绝不会想起来他躲在Toni怀里取暖的冬夜，只会想到他们没有吻的性爱和在朋友面前假装普通朋友的戏码，沉重而阴暗。而现在的日子又变得鲜活起来了，这些鲜活就这样不知不觉地和过去某些时间里的美好重叠了。

Toni重新回到了自己的生活里，亲密得像过去一样甚至比过去更甚，Toni不再把源于爱恋的宠爱对他遮掩，有些话即便没有说出口也不会妨碍他自然而然地做出来，Marco也再也不需要小心翼翼地拿捏着尺度去和Toni相处，生怕说错哪一句话会越过那条线，让他们处于进退两难的境地，然而现在，那些无处安放的喜欢终于找到了落脚的地方。

“Marco。”Toni打断了Marco的回忆，他的手摩挲着Marco修剪得整齐的发尾边缘，“先看看下一个是谁吧，赶紧弄完去做节目然后吃饭。”

Marco维持着趴在桌子上的姿势翻动了一下面前的简历，兴趣缺缺的抬眼一看然后立刻腾的坐了起来：“呀……是我们Jadon诶！”说着Marco把那张简历亮在Toni的面前，免冠照那里贴着一个褐色皮肤的年轻男孩，旁边的名字写着Jadon Sancho，“就是和我一起去伊拉克的那个。”


	17. Chapter 17

17

在伊拉克的时候，他们有的夜晚是没有事情做的，于是就会讲些关于自己的事情，往往是一些没和其他人说过的隐秘旧事和百转千回的心思，Sancho年纪太小，最多是偷看过同桌姣好的侧脸，和前座开朗的姑娘传递过小纸条，一般这样的卧谈会他就只能缩在睡袋里，露着两只眼睛听其他人说那些他还没来得及经历过的事情。

Sancho记得Marco腹部受伤的那天晚上，在麻药的作用下迷迷糊糊的交待了他喜欢一个人却不敢说的事情，Sancho本以为是爱情电影里老套的暗恋但没想到Marco晕晕乎乎的说出来的那些颠三倒四的话远远超过了Sancho的预料。

他说：“我装模作样的把事业摆在第一位，却从来没想过其实并不矛盾，我只是怕把他放在太重要的位置上会让自己受伤。”Sancho记得Lukasz模模糊糊的说了点什么，Marco发出一声薄凉的轻笑，“或许吧，可是他是那么骄傲的人，每个人的喜欢都是有期限的，我可能已经属于过期不候里面的了。”

从那天晚上起，Sancho有时候看见Marco托着下巴发呆，看着远方的眼神飘飘忽忽就会想他是不是在想那个人？

他们从后方战地医院离开的时候，Larsen犹豫要不要把他的铭牌交给那个一直照顾的护士姑娘，他斩钉截铁的认定自己喜欢她但又怕自己哪一天就不回来了，Marco直言都到这地步了，说不说她都会惦记着你了，不如让她确信坚定你心里有她。

Larsen便去把那个铭牌郑重其事的交给了那个姑娘，获得了女孩的项链、一个吻和一颗心。

Wetisel问Marco，那你为什么不说呢？

Marco只是摇摇头，他自觉想通得太晚，下定决心也太迟了，再去说什么都是打扰了。

不过，现在看来，似乎一切都还来得及。

Sancho不知道Marco心里的那个人是谁，但是当他踏入会议室，见到许久未见的Marco坐在那里，那个著名的主播在他旁边满眼都是笑意的看着他滔滔不绝地讲话的时候没来由的就认定，Toni Kroos就是那个人。

后来他和Larsen闲聊说这事的时候，Larsen问他你怎么那么敏感，Sancho想了想，决定直白的告诉他：“你看看他们两个单独相处时候的样子就知道了，我反正从来没见过Marco那么放松的样子，像个小孩子一样，至于Toni Kroos？我一直以为他是个高傲的精英，在Marco面前居然有点温柔——我是用温柔来形容他了吗？”

Toni不知道自己是不是温柔，他只知道看着Marco眉飞色舞的和他讲话就心情愉快，仿佛那一瞬间这个世界上没有什么事情是他Toni Kroos不能原谅的了。

但……并不包括这个Jadon Sancho神经兮兮的朝自己怪笑。

“别人我不管，Jadon必须在我手下。”面试完Sancho以及他后面的几位高材生之后，Marco说得第一句话，Toni没什么意见，但这也就意味着这个英格兰大男孩儿将会在自己眼前晃好一阵子，Toni能承受外人的冷嘲热讽甚至白眼，但是这种没什么恶意的窃笑实在是让他浑身不自在。

“我觉得他对我有意见。”于是，他就这样和Marco说了，果然得到了对方一个茫然的表情。

“怎么会！”Marco说，“无缘无故的——哦……”Marco想起来了在伊拉克的夜晚，沉默了。

“哦？”Toni挑着眉头看他，“显然某些人背着我说了点坏话？”

“我没有。”Marco理直气壮地否认，就是没有，一定要说的话是讲了自己的坏话才对，“他可能只是猜到了我当年喜欢的是你而已。”

“当年？”Toni捕捉到Marco措辞中的微妙之处，“什么叫‘当年喜欢’？”

“……”Marco的耳朵根开始发烫了，他埋怨似的在桌子底下踢了一脚Toni，“你明知道我不是这个意思。”

“我不知道诶。”Toni开始坏笑了，伸手捏了捏Marco通红的耳垂被凶巴巴的打开，“好了好了，不逗你了，你不想说就先不说，嗯？”

Marco朝Toni做了一个鬼脸：“……我以为我很收敛了。”

“看起来并没有。”Toni耸了耸肩，“不过有什么关系？如果真的不想让别人知道的话，我们可以去一些私密的地方，比如那家西班牙餐厅？他们VIP房间很隐蔽，我们可以喝两杯。”

“不想喝酒。”Marco说，Toni点了点头，“只是不想喝酒，而已。”Marco强调道，Toni笑了，理解了Marco的意思。

 

自从他们说开的那晚滚了一次床单之后，曾经的关系被定义为“炮友”的两个人居然就再没做过了，Marco猜是跟他还在看心理医生有关，Toni不太想贸然的做些什么刺激到他，一起消磨时间的夜晚就只是靠在一起看看电视打打游戏，最多是感觉上来了亲一亲，睡觉也老老实实的蜷在一起，纯洁的仿佛高中生恋爱。

Marco觉得其实也没什么不好，就当弥补遗失多年的温情，可是都是正当年的好青年，柏拉图久了还是有点想法的，所以当他们吃完饭回到Toni的公寓，Marco在电梯里主动亲了Toni之后，再发生的事情就很顺理成章了。

他们跌跌撞撞的进了门，Marco把Toni压在鞋柜上亲，上手要去解他的皮带扣，热情的像是十八九岁的毛头小伙子，反而是Toni少有的被动得要命，两只手虚搭在Marco的腰上，似乎任他宰割的样子。

“嘿，你怎么这么冷淡？”Marco注意到Toni的收敛，在一个令人窒息的吻结束之后软着嗓音问他，“是我不够吸引你了么？”意有所指的掂量着Toni已经隆起的胯下，“嗯？”他学着Toni的疑问句，陌生的语气把自己逗乐了。

“Marco……我……”Toni显然有顾虑，也许是他们没说明的关系，也许是Marco抽屉里的药瓶，但是Marco知道自己在做什么，他凑过去亲他，然后故意拉长声调说，Toni，我想要，你给不给？

没等Marco再继续撩拨，Toni就一把掐住他的腰把他按在墙上猛亲，舌头侵略过Marco口腔里的每一处缝隙，剥夺了他每一次呼吸，Toni抬起Marco的一边大腿到自己腰间，Marco配合的收紧夹住他的腰，还有心思笑嘻嘻的挑衅，“Rough like a beast。”

“你有多喜欢这条裤子？”Toni埋首于Marco的脖颈闷声问道。

“还行，但是——”Marco别过头让Toni更好的在自己颈间留个印子，“但是不足以让你停下。”接下来就是布料撕裂的声音了，Marco发出一声轻笑再然后就是又一连串汹涌的亲吻。

裤子彻底离开了Marco的身体之后，Toni把他那条圈在自己腰间的腿架在臂弯里，绕过去托着他的后腰，Marco的另一条腿艰难的踩在地上，他被完全拉开了，为了不掉下去只能死死的抱住Toni的肩膀，这让他抬起的那条腿有些拉伸的痛，万幸他的柔韧性还不错？

Marco的睫毛颤抖着，Toni另一只手捏着他的下巴让他和自己接吻，Marco心领神会的伸出舌头去碰Toni的手指，偏过头把他的食指和无名指含住，悉心舔舐过每一个角落，使他们彻底湿润，“真乖。”Toni哑着嗓子夸奖他，在他的额头亲了一下，从他嘴里拿出手指直接进入了Marco的下面。

异物的侵入让Marco的表情有一瞬间的痛苦，但Toni很快就抬起头吻他，亲着他的鼻尖让他摸摸自己。

“不、不行……”Marco收紧了抱着Toni的胳膊，抽了抽鼻子像是想要Toni同情自己，“会掉下去。”

“不会的，我抱着你呢。”Toni探过去含住Marco的耳垂，敏感的部位刺激得他打了一个哆嗦，“乖，做些让自己快乐的事。”他觉得自己是在哄骗。

不过，Marco就会上钩，他犹犹豫豫的松开一只手，停在半空中似乎在打量自己会不会掉下去，Toni像是为了让他放心似的屈起腿向上顶了顶他的屁股，另一条胳膊搂紧了Marco的腰。

Marco深吸一口气，把头靠在Toni的肩膀上，随着姿势的改变，Toni进入了第二只手指，Marco抽噎了一下，手下的动作停下了，“继续。”Toni亲吻着他的耳背，“让自己舒服。”

Marco呜咽了一声，乖巧的继续。

他射出来的时候，Toni刚进入第三只手指，Marco放开了自己，不等Toni说什么就都抱在他的脖子上，脸埋在Toni的颈窝。

Toni草率的抽插了两下便抽出手指，托着Marco把他抱在怀里，Marco僵硬的把另一条一直站在地上的腿也收起来盘在Toni的腰上，眼看着Toni扶着他的阴茎进入了自己，眼前一片星光炸裂，内里的每一丝皱褶似乎都被撑开了。

等了半分钟，Toni感到颈间的呼吸平缓清浅了之后才慢慢动了起来，他没有太粗暴，甚至称得上温柔，Marco随着Toni的动作发出好听的呻吟，渐渐适应了之后还怯生生的去舔Toni的锁骨，酥酥麻麻的遍及了Toni全身。

“可以，稍微粗暴一点，也没关系。”Marco小声说，想要Toni也舒服到。

Toni猛地把Marco按在墙面上，撞得Marco有一点疼，但是他很快就顾及不上后背的痛感了，不再那么温柔的Toni让他难以招架，阴茎在自己体内横冲直撞的太深了，Marco错觉自己都要被插透了，Toni顶进去就继续啃着Marco的脖颈和锁骨。

里里外外都是Toni，Marco在一片白茫茫中漫无边际的想着，真好。

Toni射出来的时候，他正和Marco缠绵的接吻，热流从Marco腿间淌下，Marco在Toni的唇下笑了，Toni描摹出来了便更深情的吻他。

那句话轻飘飘的从Marco嘴里说了出来，Toni僵了一下，还没等他做出什么反应，Marco就砸吧了两下嘴，恍恍惚惚的笑了一下，扒着Toni的肩膀在他怀里迷糊过去了。

是真心实意还是梦话呢？Toni不知道，也不在乎，于他而言没有区别。

 

Marco在Toni抱着他清理的时候醒过来一次，昏昏沉沉的去亲他，被Toni哄着又睡了过去，回到床上的时候已经蜷缩着不动了，只是攥着Toni的衣服不撒手。

Toni低着头看了一会儿Marco睡着的样子，眼皮安静，呼吸均匀，看起来是睡得安稳——经过几次同床共枕，Toni已经默默学会了从Marco入睡时的状态分辨他会不会惊醒，今天晚上这一番折腾大概能睡个好觉了。

于是Toni小心翼翼地掰开Marco还攥着自己衣服的手，温柔的把他的胳膊放进被子里，回身拿过手机走进了洗手间。

“……Jadon Sancho？”

“Kroos先生！”

Toni心虚的透过半透明的磨砂玻璃瞥了一眼卧室，床上的那人睡得香甜，还打着可爱的小呼噜：“叫我Toni就好了，东西找到了吗？”

“找到了，不过我又看了看确实是没有什么画面，都是糊得，当时太——”

“我知道，Marco都跟我说了。”Toni打断男孩儿懊恼的自责，“没关系的，只要是从那里带出来的就可以，到时候交给我就行了。”

“……Marco不知道你找我要这个吧？或者说，Marco根本不知道你在干什么吧？”

Toni哼了一声，他没有刻意隐瞒过，只是Marco从来不过问他Channel 1以外的工作。

“他会不高兴的，哪怕你是为了他，但是你去做不让他做，他一定会不高兴的。”

“我知道。”我认识他比你认识他时间长，小伙子。后半句话Toni只在心里想了想，“我没有把他排除在外，我只是在做前期准备工作，重要的部分还是会让他参与的。”

“……他真的会生气的！”

Toni被Sancho孩子气的语调逗笑了：“但是你还是把东西给我了，说明什么？说明你认同我的做法不是么？你也不想Marco去做那些让人头疼的前期工作，以他现在的状况，我实话实说，应付得来我也不会让他去做的。”

“……再见！”被戳穿了。

Toni笑着挂断了电话，他比谁都知道Marco有多强大，不论是外在还是内心，他都是无与伦比的强大，但是，既然他能、他可以给Marco减轻一些不必要的负担和责任，为什么不呢？


	18. Chapter 18

18

Jadon给Toni发了一封长长的邮件，内容在“我觉得您这个计划非常不错”和“可是我还是觉得瞒着Marco做这个不太好他会生气的吧他一定会生气的”之间反复横跳，但邮件里的附件表明了这个小伙子还是选择了前者。

Jadon交给Toni的素材长达四十分钟，是他第一次拿起摄像机记录下来的画面，由于镜头晃动导致画面过于模糊，什么也看不清，前十来分钟不知道为什么没有声音，就好像是无意间按了开关录下来的而已，因此被放过了，得以带回国内。

就算如此，Toni依旧耐心地把进度条从头拉到了尾，调高亮度再做一些降噪处理，虽然依旧像一团马赛克在屏幕上晃动但他还是发现了点什么，是足够作为视听资料搬上节目的素材。

Toni听着耳机里嘈杂的炮火声，没发现Marco进了办公室，等他注意到了连忙把窗口最小化，没能及时调整好的表情暴露了他正在做些“秘密”的事情。

Marco狐疑的上下打量了一下他，困惑的把资料递给Toni：“你在干什么？”他没故作活泼可爱的探过头去看Toni的屏幕，谢天谢地。

“外快。”Toni答道，“帮一个朋友做的。”

“这样啊。”Marco点点头，似乎是相信了这个理由，他从不干涉Toni在电视台以外的工作，“那你现在有空吗？”

“当然有，我工作时间做外快是不合适的。”Toni严肃地说，“怎么了？”

“上周那个‘前男友复仇名单’你还记得吗？”Marco问道，Toni点了点头，“我的一个警方的朋友跟我透露说有新进展了，最多到八点钟就会有消息，你熟悉一下材料，我那边还有两个会要准备。”说完把夹着便签的那几页点了点，示意Toni仔细看看。

“你让实习生送来不就好了，太麻烦——”Toni抬头瞥见Marco的表情，及时的住了口，听见Marco傲娇的丢下一句“你管我嘞”，扭头就走出了Toni的办公室，到门口还回头做了一个鬼脸，Toni见他这样实在是……喜欢。

这样和谈恋爱有什么区别啊？Toni想着翻开了Marco给他的材料，看着上面的荧光笔标注和字迹，心里一颤——这绝对不是实习生或者Julian做的，而是Marco自己给他弄得，不那么规整但完全符合Toni的准备习惯。

大学的时候也有过这样的事情，那时候Toni在电视台有实习，正巧和学校里的辩论比赛撞上了，前后只有一个小时的富裕，等他赶到现场连修改后的稿子都没时间仔细看，慌张的要命，但是等他拿到稿件之后，那些紧张就立刻烟消云散了——是Marco为他准备的。

哪里需要加强语气、哪里要自由发挥、哪里增添了什么东西删减了什么东西统统为他标记好了，而且是根据他的阅读习惯做的，完全不会漏看什么，Toni一边一目十行的往脑子里记一边惦记着如果比赛赢了，他一定要请Marco吃一顿好的。

后来，他们那场比赛确实赢了，但他没能请Marco吃一顿世俗意义上的“好的”，因为也不知道这个小金毛脑子里在想什么，非要让Toni亲自下厨，他左手搂着二辩Mesut右手拽着来看他们比赛的Auba霸占了他的餐厅，拿着叉子就跟动画片里那些眼巴巴等饭来的卡通人物一样等着他端上饭菜，大眼睛眨巴眨巴着，嘴上还毫不吝惜对Toni的夸奖，类似于“谁和你结婚真是太幸福了”这样的话。  
现在想来，那时候应该就开始喜欢他了吧。Toni想，朋友来吃饭有什么不好的呢？可他那时候一心只想让Mesut快点带那个杀马特小黑走开，他只想给Marco一个人拌紫甘蓝沙拉。

 

中午的时候，Jadon来找Toni吃饭，顺便再说说那个计划的事情，小孩子还是有些担心：“所以，你真的不打算让Marco参与吗？”

“怎么可能？”Toni说，“我现在这样先斩后奏他也许只是生气，我要真的把他摘得干干净净的，你们就要编排当家主播被制片人谋杀的新闻了。”

Jadon咧了咧嘴，感觉Toni并没有夸张。

“从备案到出品，事情太多了。”Toni解释道，“不想让他操这么多心，等节目真的批下来了再让他接手，后面的就随他自己做了。”

“可是如果真的按照你的计划，所谓‘解谜战场’这样的内容，备案就很难吧？”Jadon说，“你当我刚入行小题大做也行，我怎么觉得会很麻烦。”

“不是很麻烦，是相当麻烦。”Toni纠正道，“还不能在台里做。”

“诶？为啥？”Jadon停下往嘴里送饭的手。

Toni压低声音解释说：“Philip有一半的可能性不会让我做的，而且我也不会让这个顶着Channel 1的台标，毕竟如果出事了要背锅的人太多了，Marco也不会愿意牵扯太多无关人士的。”

Jadon点了点头觉得有道理，但不从供职的电视台报批，其他地方也太难过关了，怪不得Toni顶着被Marco的怒火威胁都这么坚持不让他掺和前期准备的事情：“那、那怎么办？”

“再找人吧。”Toni无所谓的耸了耸肩，“规矩是死的，人是活的，总能找到愿意帮忙的。”

这就是神仙打架的事情了。Jadon知道这些事情他就帮不上忙了，唔唔嗯嗯的应着扒拉着饭，状似无意的和Toni说他吃完饭要去给Marco送午餐。

Toni眉头一动说，我去吧，你去午休。

Jadon也没坚持，干脆利落的说了句那麻烦Kroos先生了就端着盘子溜之大吉，找Julian打游戏去了。

Toni也没问Marco要吃什么，他太清楚这家伙忙上头的时候是给什么吃什么，最后也不知道自己往嘴里塞的是什么，和平常挑嘴的样子完全不同。

最后，Toni让食堂打包了一份焗饭和红茶，又要了一块小蛋糕回到了办公室，果不其然Marco还在拉片，目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，为了看细节眯着眼睛都快钻进去了，Toni走过去揉了一把他柔软的头毛，催他歇会儿。

“嗯嗯嗯。”Marco皱着眉拍开Toni作祟的手，“还有一点。”

“不差这一会儿。”Toni把饭盒拿出来，探过头去看他的屏幕，瞥见进度条，“……你管这叫一点？快点吧，吃饭，吃完再做。”

Marco不说话，没理Toni。

“可别怪我。”Toni直接上手把Marco的屏幕关了，赶在他张牙舞爪的抱怨之前把一勺焗饭塞到他嘴里，“乖，吃饭。”

Marco也知道Toni是为自己好，哼哼两声表达了一下被打断工作的不满之后也就乖乖开始扒拉盒饭：“你吃了么？”

“吃了。”Toni把饮料给他揭开盖子，放到Marco手边，“烫不烫？”

“还行。”Marco又吃了一口，焗饭的热气熏得他眼睛有点难受，放下餐具揉了揉，结果越揉越不舒服，酸胀得很，眼泪都流下来了，Toni注意到了，抽了张纸巾擦了擦他的脸颊，顺势把Marco的手拉下来，不让他继续碰：“别动，闭一会儿。”

Marco挤了挤眼睛，又流下一行眼泪，睫毛难耐的眨动着，一时半会儿缓不过来那个劲儿了，Toni拨开掉在Marco眼角的睫毛，问他有没有眼药水。

“抽屉里。”Marco指了指办公桌，Toni松开握着Marco的手过去翻找起来，“第一个抽屉，应该没过期。”

第一个抽屉里都是药盒，有空了的，也有随着抽屉被拉开发出声响的，Toni假装没看见，拿了眼药水就回来了，站在Marco面前，膝盖碰到他的膝盖，Marco便仰起脸想要Toni给他滴。

“试一下能不能睁开？”Toni一只手捧着Marco的脸，另一只手捏着药水瓶，“就一下，滴进去再闭上。”

Marco憋着嘴，摸摸索索的够到Toni屈起的臂弯，把手搭在上面，“滴完就好了。”Toni说，“你怎么还跟原来一样怕这个……”

“就是很难受，你快点，我不喜欢看见那个药水半天下不来。”Marco的眼皮动了动，得到Toni的保证之后，睁开了，碧翠色的眼仁周围一圈可怕的红色，也不知道是盯着屏幕有多久了，Toni立刻把药水滴进去，拇指蹭掉眼底流出来的多余的药液。

“闭一会儿再睁开。”Toni拿纸巾擦了擦手，坐回到位子上，看着茶几上的午饭，坏笑着说，“要不要喂你吃？”

“你好烦啊，不要，好丢人。”Marco鼓了鼓脸颊，“一会儿就好了。”

可是，众所周知，逗Marco是一件很有成就感的事情，Toni依然拿起勺子开始了投喂工作，已经稍微凉下来的米饭碰到Marco嘴边就被躲掉了。

“不要！真的好丢人！我又不是瞎了！”Marco伸手胡乱在空中挥了挥，被Toni轻而易举的攥住了手腕。

“再不吃就凉了。”Toni一本正经的说。

“……”Marco睁开了眼睛，眼角还有些红红的，也有泪痕，但是看起来没有刚才那么吓人了，他宣布道，“我好了，我可以自己吃。”

本来也就只是想逗逗他，没想真的喂他吃，Toni便把勺子还给了Marco，托着下巴看他往嘴里填饭。

“材料看完了没？”Marco问。

“看完了，你可真是不嫌麻烦。”Toni说，“标注的也太清晰了吧。”

“我不知道为什么，感觉这个事件很重要。”Marco说，“虽然直觉这种事情很诡异，但是……我感觉这件事没那么简单。”

“怎么说呢，我觉得谈恋爱谈到神经病实在是……”Toni思考了一下措辞，“难以理解。”材料里写着这位手拿“前男友复仇名单”的女子正在把她的前任一个一个砍过去，目前已经出现了三名受害者，而这位女士也失踪了，“还做什么解谜预告……太戏剧化了吧？”

“谁知道呢……”Marco不想对此做过多评价，没有看清事情的全貌妄自下结论是不合适的，“法律层面的事情交由法律解决，咱们做咱们的就可以了，没权利对此进行审判。”

不用Marco强调，Toni也是这么想的，他们两个最初能成为朋友的原因也在于此，步调一致，观念合拍，除了在处理问题的方式上有些无伤大雅的小差异之外，非常搭调。

 

-


	19. Chapter 19

19

“我们要结婚啦！”

短暂的视频结束了，电视屏幕黑了。

坐在靠近门边的Brandt起身重新打开了房间的灯，一时间会议室里没人说话，只有纸张翻动的声音，刚才在大屏幕上播放的是近期闹得沸沸扬扬的“前男友复仇者”的女主角发布在社交软件上的最后一个小视频——笑容灿烂的女孩和现男友亲密的宣布自己的婚讯，两个人看起来无比的恩爱，是在那时候相信这会天长地久的情侣，然而一周之后，这个姑娘却成为了警方的头号通缉犯以及各大媒体镜头的焦点。

“至于视频里的这位男士……”Julian翻了翻他会议前准备的材料，“到现在还没有露面，太不寻常了。”

“我这边调查到的是这位男士，George Longfellow。”Joshua把U盘交给负责多媒体的Kai，屏幕上展现出他临时制作的演示文档，“父母在四年前死于车祸，祖父母都久居瑞士，已经很久不来往了，他在本地的社交圈子就是他的女友和一些朋友。”

“工作呢？”Marco问道，目前可知的消息是现在闹得这么大，这位男朋友先生完全没有任何踪影，就连眼线遍布全世界的英美媒体都还没有找到蛛丝马迹，这已经不是是否寻常的问题了，而是很不正常。

“自由职业者。”Joshua解释道，“社交账号全部是私密，但是我根据他的一个摄影朋友上周的推特更新推测他是前往加拿大考察结婚地点了。”

Marco苦恼的抓了抓头发：“就这样派人去加拿大我觉得有点太草率了，先放下他，还有别的线索吗？那几个可怜的前男友？”

“有一个前男友的妹妹同意了采访。”Brandt举起手，“但是我不确定这是否合适，毕竟你知道警方那边可能……”

“咱们做咱们该做的，警方做警方该做的。”Marco摆了摆手，“不过采访的时候要把握尺度，千万别越线了。”

Brandt点点头，他心里也是有数的。

会议开到一半，实习生送来一份警方发来的供媒体发布的官方声明，Marco皱着眉看完了决定放在节目一开始就播报，然后放到一边想再听听其他人都怎么打算的，环顾了一下会议桌，把圆珠笔扔向了脑袋一点一点的Jadon面前。

“嘿，小家伙！”Marco叫了他一声，Julian赶紧拿胳膊肘顶了一下Jadon，把英格兰人吓了一跳。

“哦，我、呃——”Jadon显然没有找好理由，略显尴尬的看向Marco。

“哦什么哦，我什么我！”Marco哼了一声，“昨晚上几点睡的？”

这时候再说自己九点就上床睡觉什么的……Jadon觉得Marco还是不是那么好糊弄的，只好如实回答，四点。

“干嘛去了啊？这么晚？”Marco没想到是这个时间，要知道他也是升职到了执行编辑的时候才有可能会熬到这么晚，对于Jadon来说应该不太可能因为工作耗到那个点钟的，于是Marco压低声音，“你谈恋爱啦？”

“噗。”有人不给面子的笑了出来。

“没有！”Jadon连忙否认道，“我、呃，是学校的作业！”急中生智想到了这个理由，Marco是很关心他，但还没到事无巨细的地步，Jadon想大概是能瞒过去的。

“真的？”

“真的！”Jadon诚恳地点头，快信了吧Marco！他在心里默默祈祷着，我真不能说我是帮Toni Kroos剪辑咱们当年的那个视频到那么晚的！要不然你俩都得宰了我！

Marco狐疑地盯了一会儿Jadon，最终还是信了，叹了口气继续就那个“前男友复仇者”开始布置任务，他不打算做一期哗众取宠的专题，在Part A占据几分钟的时间也就差不多了，等事实再清晰一些了再用更多的时间进行一下梳理，他无意消遣别人的痛苦。

“诶，说起来Toni呢？他很少会错过分析会啊？”Joshua埋头写稿的时候忽然想起了什么，所有人的目光都集中在了Marco身上，Jadon也假装一无所知地看向他。

Marco眨了眨眼：“大主播很忙的，再说了这种事情他本来就不需要参加的好吧？”

“我就是有点奇怪他干嘛去了……”Joshua嘟囔了一声。

Marco在心里闷哼一声，他也想知道呢。

 

Toni其实说忙真的很忙，说不忙真的也不忙，他这两天只在做一件事——打开通讯录找到看起来比较合适的人选，点开，再在拨号的前一步退出去——如此循环往复。

并不是Toni优柔寡断——这个词是最不应该用来形容他的——他只是有些过于谨慎了。现在手头正在秘密进行的筹备必须要让可以相信并且不会给Philip报信的人来帮忙，身为当事人的Jadon算一个，但是可以帮忙出品的人始终没有合适的人选，Toni甚至想过他以个人名义去备案，然而他和Jadon都知道如果被Marco发现的话下场一定会很难看的。

朋友不少，但这事儿说白了是个沼泽，Toni也不愿意让关系不到那个份儿上的为他们承担责任，思来想去第一个电话居然拨到伦敦去了，然而正事儿还没说出口，Toni就听得那边脏话连篇，不知道又是哪个政客发表了什么言论，大概自己都忙得焦头烂额，于是Toni便把事情咽下了，随口寒暄了几句便挂断了电话，这下竟再找不到哪个还能参与进来了。

正发愁，听见外面传来Sergio的怒吼，夹杂着不堪入耳的西班牙脏话，Toni推开办公室的门探出头来，皱着眉问Luka怎么回事。

正在帮忙剪片子的Luka聊起刘海比了一个五，Toni立刻明白了从头到尾被问候了一遍的倒霉蛋是谁。

Gerard Pique，巴萨电台的。

嗯？

“……Toni你为什么露出了一个蠢毙了的笑容？”Luka犹犹豫豫的停下手里的工作，作势要拨打座机，“需要我给你叫Marco吗？你要不要看看医生？”

“不。”Toni立刻压下嘴角，“我只是想起来我在，哦不是，Marco在巴萨电台有熟人。”

非常熟的熟人。Toni记得他之前在Marco家看到过的录像带，幼儿园时期的，两个刚一米高的小家伙穿着同样款式的小衬衫和背带短裤，前半段视频都在朝对方吐舌头，小Marco甚至奶声奶气地骂对方是“小垃圾”，然而后半段就手拉手一起去滑滑梯了，逗得负责录像的大人不停的笑，视频的结尾小Marco甚至对镜头笑眯眯地说——“最喜欢Marc啦！”

去年Toni还在媒体峰会上碰见了Marc，两个人也打了招呼，对方现在在巴萨电台做监制，完全具备出品的实力和渠道，而且Toni想，他也一定愿意帮Marco的。

于是，Toni毫不犹豫地给Marc发送了消息，不到十分钟就得到了对方希望见面谈谈的回信。

然而，Marc在Toni拿出策划案之前率先开口拒绝了他。

Toni挑眉，直言他没考虑过这种情况。

Marc叹了口气：“我绝对不是不愿意帮你做，而是……我不愿意瞒着Marco帮你做。”

“我没有瞒着他。”Toni理直气壮地说，“只是这一部分的工作没有必要让他知道并且操心，就是没有必要。”

这次换Marc抱着胳膊挑眉了。

“你在他回来之后见过他吗？”Toni问道。

Marc点点头：“刚回来的时候见过几次，后来太忙了。”

“你觉得他状况怎么样？”

Marc歪着脑袋：“你是听我说实话吗？”Toni点点头，Marc深吸一口气，“这家伙演技烂透了。”

Toni笑了一下：“那你应该理解我为什么不想让他知道，至少前期的准备工作不想让他参与了吧？”

“Toni……我真的理解你的做法。”Marc向前探了探身，他似乎在考虑措辞，Toni很有耐心的等着他，“但是Marco会非常非常非常生气的。”

“我知道。”Toni说，“所有人都这么说，而我自己也非常清楚。”

“所有人？”Marc捕捉到Toni的用词，“还有谁？”

“Jadon Sancho。”Toni答道，“和他一起去伊拉克的小孩。”

Marc张了张口，他的表情变得困惑而严肃了：“所以，你找了跟他一起去的小孩，恕我失礼，这个小孩有多小？”

“二十岁？”Toni回忆了一下Jadon的简历，确定道，“大学快毕业了。”

Marc摇了摇头：“Toni，你叫我说你什么好？”他再次叹了口气，“我知道你是为Marco好，我也明白你是为他着想，不想让他操太多不必要的心，但是……但是你有没有想过，也许，我只是说也许，比起那些所谓的黑暗面给他的打击，你低估他的承受能力这件事给他的自尊心带去的阴影恐怕会更让他难过。”

Toni眨了一下眼睛，他当然考虑过Marco的心情，他比谁都清楚这家伙的坚持和自尊，只是……见过他翻来覆去无法入睡的深夜和那些不再流血却永远狰狞的伤疤，Toni觉得他没有勇气去赌博——他不是超级英雄，无法制造一个完美防御的城堡，但是至少他可以减少一些Marco需要直面的压力和痛苦——他是这样想的，便把这件事在Marco面前藏了起来。

“Marco不是讲不通道理的人，这个你也知道的。”Marc继续说，“你至少知会他一声，让他知道有人愿意帮他做这些事，和他一起承担，这有什么不好的？”

没什么不好，如果以Marc这样的说法讲出来，这件事让Marco知道当然没什么不好。Toni没作声，他真的不知道该怎么办了。

“只要Marco知道你在搞这个，我必定倾囊相助。”Marc掷地有声地说，“否则免谈。”

 

 

-


End file.
